Perdido en tu memoria
by Helena Dax
Summary: SPOILERS DH SLASH Después de la guerra, las cosas no son como todos habían pensado. Pero a veces la ayuda llega de la manera más inesperada. DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**NdA** Aquí en España ya pasa de medianoche, así que hoy es seis de febrero y hace un año exacto que publiqué mi primer fic. Ha sido un año genial, me ha hecho muy feliz poder subir mis historias y que tanta gente las leyera. Querría agradeceros a todos/as que me hayáis acompañado todo este tiempo, y darle especialmente las gracias a Hojaverde, que me sugirió el título del fic cuando yo estaba con la mente en blanco.

El fic es un Drarry que respeta todo el canon hasta el epílogo y consta de once capítulos. Al principio de cada uno hay una especie de flash-backs que explican poco a poco lo que ha pasado entre la guerra y el inicio de la historia. Los flash-backs no están en orden, pero creo que al final se entenderá cómo fueron sucediendo las cosas.

Actualizaré los lunes y los viernes, lo de hoy ha sido una excepción.

Los personajes de este fic y el Potterverso pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y lo escribo y lo publico sólo por amor al slash, y no porque vaya a ver un céntimo.

CAPÍTULO 1

_Sólo un año después de la guerra, madame Hooch se moría. La profesora de vuelo de Hogwarts, árbitro de todos los encuentros intra-escolares de quidditch, había contraído un grave caso de viruela de dragón y su vitalidad se había apagado como un fuego agotado en cuestión de días. Los sanadores de San Mungo dudaban que fuera a pasar de aquella noche._

_Madame Hooch era una mujer lo bastante sensata como para saber que no debía temer a la muerte. Creía, como le había oído decir tantas veces a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, que lo que tenía por delante era una gran aventura. Estaba satisfecha, además, con la vida que había llevado, llena de quidditch, de las caras maravilladas de los niños, especialmente las de los que venían de hogares muggles, al darse cuenta de que podían volar. Había tenido la oportunidad de luchar dos veces por el mundo y los ideales en los que creía y de haber vencido en ambas ocasiones. Era una vida plena y su muerte habría sido tranquila si no hubiera sentido el peso de la culpa, de un secreto, royendo su conciencia._

_Una y otra vez, en aquellas últimas horas en el mundo, se dijo a sí misma que debía callar por lealtad a Dumbledore; una y otra vez se dijo también que su lealtad mayor debía ser con la verdad. Dudaba, abría la boca para confesar, volvía a cerrarla y se atormentaba pensando que debía hablar. Sus familiares le preguntaban qué le pasaba y ella negaba con la cabeza, intentado inútilmente alejar los remordimientos._

_Y al final comprendió que no iba a morir tranquila si se llevaba aquello a la tumba. _

_-Dory... –llamó a su hermana-. Dory, tengo que contarte algo._

_Dorothea se acercó a la cama._

_-¿Qué pasa, Rolanda?_

_-Es un secreto. No puedes... decírselo a nadie._

_Madame Hooch empezó a hablar con voz débil y cascada, sintiendo que a cada palabra el peso en su alma iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Nadie pensó en la mujer que cuidaba a su madre enferma al otro lado del biombo que separaba la habitación en dos y nadie cayó en la cuenta de que lo había escuchado todo._

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana le indicó a Harry Potter que debían de ser ya las once o incluso las doce del mediodía, pero no veía razón para levantarse. Le había costado conciliar el sueño y se había despertado dos o tres veces de madrugada; pese a lo avanzado del día, estaba cansado. ¿Por qué no quedarse allí todo el día, viendo pasar las horas? No tenía nada que hacer, nadie le esperaba, no tenía que ir a ningún sitio. El mundo seguiría girando fuera de las paredes de la casa saliera o no de la cama.

Al poco de instalarse en el mundo muggle, hacía ya casi año y medio, Harry se había planteado qué hacer con su vida. No necesitaba trabajar porque gracias a la herencia de su padrino Sirius Black y a la de sus padres tenía dinero de sobra para vivir, pero la idea de vivir sin hacer absolutamente nada le parecía absurda. Sin embargo, para el mundo muggle, carecía por completo de estudios, ya que ni siquiera constaba que hubiera ido a la escuela secundaria; un trabajo en una empresa estaba completamente descartado. Harry había optado por matricularse en la escuela para adultos y tratar de obtener el título de secundaria

Pero esa sensación de pérdida que le había alejado del mundo mágico no se había disipado, sino que se había ido haciendo cada vez más profunda y oscura. Y bajo su sombra, todo había perdido el sentido. Los estudios se habían convertido en un agobio insoportable y no había vuelto a ir desde Navidades, hacía ya casi tres meses; sus salidas, infrecuentes desde el principio, se habían ido espaciando cada vez más. Rara vez salía ya de casa si no era para comprar comida. Los platos sucios se amontonaban en el fregadero y había un dedo de pòlvo por todas partes. La casa no era muy grande; tenía dos habitaciones –una de ellas convertida en estudio-, un amplio salón-comedor, una cocina y un baño: habría podido limpiarlo todo con unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza, pero la varita sólo la usaba en contadas ocasiones y de todos modos¿para qué limpiar? A él no le importaba y nadie iba a entrar en esa casa.

Se sentía como si un dementor se le hubiera instalado en el alma y lo peor de todo era que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era sentirse de otra manera.

Después de un buen rato, la presión en su vejiga se hizo tan intolerable que tuvo que levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño, y una vez en pie, decididó comer algo. En la nevera ya no le quedaba gran cosa y se contentó con una manzana y un trago de leche. Ya iría a comprar por la tarde o al día siguiente. Harry se fue al sofá, apartó una caja de pizza vacía para tener un hueco en el que sentarse y encendió la tele. Ahora consumía montones y montones de tele. Por toda la que no le dejaron ver de pequeño, pensaba a veces. Le daba igual lo que fuera: series, películas, noticias, programas de cocina, documentales... Incluso los canales de Tele-tienda podían absorberle durante horas, si se podía llamar así a esa especie de trance indiferente en el que se sumía.

La tarde avanzó mientras seguía en el sofá, yendo de un canal a otro. En algún momento se quedó dormido y cuando volvió a despertarse, el reloj del reproductor de DVDs le indicó que eran ya las nueve de la noche. Harry se levantó y sin molestarse en encender las luces volvió a ir al cuarto de baño. El estómago le dolía esta vez de hambre. Harry se tocó distraídamente las costillas mientras iba a la cocina. Volvía a estar tan delgado como cuando estaba con los Dursley.

"_Se alegrarían de verme así_", pensó Harry, abriendo la nevera, Sus tíos siempre le habían odiado por ser mago. La vida con ellos había incluido muchos golpes, insultos y abusos, poca comida y ningún afecto. A veces, Harry aún podía oir sus voces cargadas de desprecio resonando en su cabeza.

Harry siempre había pensado que no le importaba lo que sus tíos pudieran pensar. De niño había aprendido pronto a abrazarse y arroparse solo, encerrado en la alacena que se había convertido en su dormitorio desde los dos años hasta los doce. Sus tíos y su primo habían sido el enemigo, ajenos por completo a él y no quería su cariño ni su aprobación.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado y Harry se daba cuenta ahora de que todo había sido un simple mecanismo de defensa, porque sí dolía que le hubieran tratado con ese asco, que su tía jamás le hubiera leído un cuento, que su tío nunca le hubiera preguntado por sus deberes. Y no porque los quisiera –los detestaba con cada fibra de su ser- sino porque le habían privado de algo a lo que tenía derecho. Harry sabía que parte de ese vacío que sentía en su interior era la ausencia de cariño y seguridad durante su infancia, como una deuda postergada que ahora tenía que pagar de golpe.

Harry sacó un plato precongelado de pasta a la carbonara del frigorífico, ahora oficialmente agotado, y lo calentó en el microondas. Se lo comió en el sillón, directamente del recipiente. Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y siguió viendo la tele hasta la una de la noche. Después volvió a irse a la cama.

Había pasado otro día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry consiguió reunir la energía suficiente como para salir de casa. Estaban en marzo y el aire aún era frío y cortante. El supermercado más cercano estaba a unos doscientos metros de su apartamento en el Soho y los recorrió a paso rápido, esquivando punkies, hombres de negocios, prostitutas, hippies, camellos, artistas famélicos y amas de casa. Una vez allí, la calefacción le dio la bienvenida. Harry fue a por un carro y empezó a recorrer los pasillos con él.

Comprar era hacer algo e, inconscientemente, Harry se sintió una chispa de animación mientras iba llenando el carro de platos preparados, fiambre, refrescos, zumos, leche y dulces para el desayuno. Sabía cocinar, pero ya hacía tiempo que había perdido las ganas y su única concesión a la comida saludable fueron media docena de manzanas y otra media de plátanos. En el último momento añadió dos bolsas de ensalada preparada.

Harry se dirigió hacia las cajas y se puso en una de las colas. La mujer que tenía delante le lanzó una mirada aprensiva y apretó con fuerza su bolso y él supuso que su aspecto, flaco, ojeroso y con barba de varios días no inspiraba demasiada confianza. La mayor parte de la gente con la que se cruzaba reaccionaba de la misma forma. Harry sabía que parecía un bicho raro, pero no le importaba. _Era_ un bicho raro. ¿Y por qué los muggles iban a tratarle mejor que los magos?

Cuando le llegó su turno, pagó a la cajera y volvió a su casa con las bolsas de la compra. Había empezado a chispear y consiguió llegar el portal de su casa unos segundos antes de que las escasas gotas de lluvia se convirtieran en un diluvio. Por las escaleras se encontró con Samantha Archer, una de sus vecinas, que subía trabajosamente los escalones cargada hasta arriba de bolsas de comida. Samantha era un auténtico desastre, una madre soltera de treinta y tantos años con tres hijos, cada uno de un padre, un trabajo de mala muerte y un buen humor a prueba de balas. Harry, que a pesar de su bajo estado de ánimo aún conservaba su caballerosidad, se acercó a echarle una mano.

-Hola, Samantha¿has atracado el supermercado?

Ella lo miró con simpatía.

-Hola, chico misterioso.-Harry sabía que el mote se lo había sacado su hija mayor porque la propia Samantha se lo había contado-. Hacía tiempo que no te veía el pelo.

-He estado un poco liado.-Aquella era la segunda mentira que más repetía. La primera era "estoy bien".

-Ya... Eh¿eso es la lluvia?

-Sí, ahora cae con fuerza.

Harry la acompañó hasta su piso y le entró la bolsa de comida hasta la cocina. En el edificio había pisos de varias habitaciones y el suyo tenía tres habitaciones, A pesar de los mil trastos desperdigados por el salón-comedor, se veía limpio y había un jarro con flores blancas y naranjas en la mesa.

-¿Te apetece un té?

-No, gracias. Además, he de guardar lo que he comprado.

Samantha era simpática, pero Harry ya sabía que su tema favorito de conversación era decirle que se animara, que se afeitara y, como sabía que era gay, que se buscara un buen chico que le hiciera compañía. Esa mañana no se sentía con ganas de escucharla y se marchó, prometiéndole subir a charlar con ella en otra ocasión.

Una vez en casa, guardó la compra en la nevera, preparó una fuente de palomitas de maíz en el microondas y se sentó a ver la tele con un bol sobre las rodillas. La leve animación que había conseguido haciendo la compra fue desapareciendo poco a poco por el peso de las horas muertas y el ruido incesante de la lluvia, y sus pensamientos se fueron haciendo también más sombríos. Le aterraba pensar que aquello era lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida, esa existencia vacía y carente de sentido. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se volviera loco? En esas ocasiones, pensaba que habría sido mucho mejor morir tras vencer a Voldemort, cuando la adrenalina que recorría todavía sus venas le hacía creer que todo había salido bien, que Remus Lupin, y Colin Creevey y Tonks y Fred Weasley y todas las otras víctimas de la guerra no iban a doler tanto porque habían ganado. Sí, desaparecer cuando aún se sentía un héroe habría sido preferible a sobrevivir para verse reducido a ese estado gris y apesadumbrado del que no conseguía salir.

Aquella noche, Harry tuvo una pesadilla. Soñó que iba a comer con los Weasley a la Madriguera. Los Weasley lo recibían con frialdad, como si estuvieran enfadados con él, pero fingían que no había ningún problema. Ni siquiera Ron le contaba qué pasaba. Cuando se sentaban a cenar, todas las sillas quedaron ocupadas excepto una, que parecía casi tres veces más grande de lo normal. Harry era incapaz de apartar los ojos de esa silla vacía, que parecía amenazarle de algún modo. Entonces comprendió que esa era la silla de Fred, y que todos estaban enfadados con él porque no había sido capaz de salvarlo.

Se despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana, llorando. Había empezado en sueños y ya no pudo parar hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, sintiéndose cansado y miserable. No soportaba pensar en los Weasley. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. No hizo nada en todo el día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, poco después del mediodía, dejó de llover. Harry, que estaba a punto de romperse, agarró su anorak y salió a la calle en busca de algo que impusiera una tregua al tormento en su cabeza. Todo le parecía feo y hostil, la gente, las aceras mojadas, los agresivos carteles chillones de los sex-shops, el ruido del tráfico. Caminaba a paso rápido, con la vista fija en el suelo para esquivar los charcos y las caras de las personas y el paseo, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, estaba haciéndole sentir casi acosado, como si algo o alguien le estuviera persiguiendo.

No tenía por qué soportar todo eso. No tenía por qué sufrir de esa manera. No había hecho nada para merecérselo. Aún no había cumplido ventidos años y se sentía como un viejo de cien, gastado y abandonado.

"_Exacto, no tienes por qué pasar por esta agonía_", dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. "_Ponle fin. A nadie le importará demasiado si estás vivo o muerto"_. No era la primera vez que pensaba algo así, pero hasta ese día, Harry nunca había comprendido que era cierto. Quizás Ron y Hermione soltarían un par de lágrimas al oir la noticia, pero él ya no tenía sitio en sus vidas. Hagrid... puede que él también se llevara un pequeño disgusto, pero lo superaría. El hecho era que todos seguirían con sus vidas; a él ya no lo necesitaban.

La idea del sucidio llenó a Harry de algo que casi era una extraña alegría. Morir significaba dejar de padecer y reencontrarse con sus padres y con Sirius, su padrino. Ellos sí le querían. Quizás sus padres se sentirían un poco decepcionados al principio, pero lo entenderían. Su destino había sido morir con Voldemort, como Dumbledore había pensado; sobrevivir, escapando a ese destino, había sido su condena. Suicidándose, sólo corregiría un error.

El paseo le había alejado más del Soho de lo que esperaba y volvió hacia su casa, impaciente por llegar y poder, por fin, conseguir la paz que tanto anhelaba. Se subiría a la azotea de su edificio y saltaría: cinco pisos eran más que suficiente para asegurarse de que moriría. Y tendría un último instante perfecto de vuelo antes de morir.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Harry entró en su piso y recogió febrilmente todas las fotos mágicas que tenía de sus padres. Después hizo un paquete con todas ellas y dejó una nota encima con el nombre de Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts. No se molestó en sacar la varita de su escondite; para los muggles sólo sería un trozo de madera sin importancia. Después salió de su piso sin mirar atrás y subió los dos que quedaban hasta la terraza.

Seguía sin llover, aunque el cielo estaba plomizo. A Harry le pareció simbólico. El aire frío, sin embargo, le daba ánimos. Cabálgame una última vez, parecía decir el viento, acariciándole el pelo, los brazos, las piernas. Harry cerró los ojos un momento y tragó saliva. Algo protestó dentro de él y le preguntó a gritos qué creía que estaba haciendo. Harry dudó, pero no aguantaba más. El último año había sido un infierno mucho peor que la guerra y había llegado a su límite. Morir ya no era una desgracia, era un alivio.

Harry se asomó a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Una vez saltara, en cinco o seis segundos todo habría terminado. Su muerte sería instantánea.

Casi podía sentir a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus, acercándose a él para recibirlo cuando pasara al otro lado.

Remus.

En esa pequeña fantasía, Remus no lo miraba con simpatía, sino con reproche. Y le preguntaba por qué había dejado abandonado a su hijo Ted. Harry sintió una chispa de culpa al pensar en su pequeño ahijado, huérfano como él por culpa de los mortífagos. Pero Teddy estaba bien cuidado por Andromeda Tonks, su abuela, y Harry no veía de qué le iba a servir tener un padrino como él. Era pequeño. Le olvidaría pronto y nunca más volvería a acordarse de él.

Harry se subió a la barandilla de piedra, oscilando ligeramente por culpa del viento. El corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, como antes de un partido de quidditch y se acordó de la vez que había ido a dejarse matar por Voldemort tras descubrir que éste le había transformado en un horrorcrux. Aquella vez no había deseado morir, pero lo había hecho para acabar con el terrible mago oscuro; ahora no estaba seguro de querer morir, pero sí de que anhelaba descansar. Y con la vista fija al frente, no al suelo, inspiró hondo y empezó a contar mentalmente hasta tres.

Pero Remus aún no había terminado con él._"¿Y si a Andromeda le pasa algo¿Quién crees que querrá hacerse cargo de un niño que podría desarrollar rasgos de licantropía en cualquier momento¿Dejarás que crezca entre gente que le odia y le teme, como hacían tus tíos contigo?" _Harry volvió a dudar. Quería al niño. En el último año lo había visto poco, ninguna desde Navidad, pero lo quería. Y la idea de que pudiera terminar en manos de gente como los Dursley le descomponía. "_Pero es que ya no puedo más, de verdad,",_ pensó, desesperado. _" Lo he intentado, pero no puedo más. Son demasiadas cosas juntas"._

No hubo respuesta porque nada había que discutir y Harry sintió el peso de la vida cayendo de nuevo sobre sus hombros con la misma contundencia con la que él se habría estampado contra el asfalto. Había prometido cuidar de Ted Lupin y tenía una promesa que cumplir. Estaba condenado a vivir mientras Teddy lo necesitara.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto del día en un estado casi de shock. Su intento de suicidio había sido impulsivo, pero sincero; si no se hubiera acordado del pequeño, habría saltado sin pensárselo dos veces. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, como si se hubiera quedado por completo sin ideas ni iniciativa. Finalmente, se levantó del sillón, buscó el teléfono inalámbrico por todo el comedor y lo puso a cargar. Después se fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de cena; no había comido nada desde el vaso de leche que se había tomado como todo desayuno. Cuando terminó de cenar fue a ver si el teléfono funcionaba y llamó a Andromeda.

A pesar de ser de sangre pura y de la racista familia de los Black, Andromeda se había casado con un mago de origen muggle y vivía en una casa con electricidad y línea telefónica. Ted Tonks había muerto durante la guerra, pero Andromeda no se había cambiado de casa.

-¿Diga?

Sólo entonces Harry pensó que quizás Andromeda estaba enfadada con él por no haber dado señales de vida desde Navidad. Pero ya estaba allí y sabía que necesitaba hablar con Teddy como no había necesitado nada en su vida.

-Hola. Soy... soy Harry.

-¡Harry! –La voz no podría haber sonado más sorprendida-. ¡Merlín bendito¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Siento no haber ido a ver a Teddy.

-Olvídate de eso ahora. ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Es que... he estado ocupado.

-Ocupado... –Lo repitió como si fuera una palabra extranjera-. Harry... muchacho, tú no estás bien. Desde que te fuiste al mundo muggle has ido de mal en peor.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –repitió, nervioso-. Yo sólo quería... hablar un poco con Teddy.

-Pues... lleva un buen rato durmiendo.

Harry cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por no haberlo pensado antes. Al niño aún le faltaban unas semanas para cumplir los cuatro años y Andromeda lo acostaba a las seis de la tarde.

-Ya...

-No sabía que tuvieras mi número.

-Me lo dio una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me das tú el tuyo?-Harry vaciló, temeroso de que lo usaran para localizarlo. Pero ella pareció leerle la mente-. Prometo no decirle a nadie que lo tengo, si no quieres, pero me sentiría más tranquila si supiera cómo localizarte.

Harry pensó que Andromeda tenía razón, que había sido muy irresponsable por su parte, y se lo dio.

-Prefiero que no se lo diga a nadie –dijo, esperando no tener que dar explicaciones.

-No, claro. Aunque a los Weasley les gustaría muchísimo hablar contigo.

Sólo de pensarlo Harry sintió náuseas. Era incapaz de enfrentarse a ellos y leer la misma acusación terrible en sus ojos.

-No, ahora no puedo.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquilo –dijo ella, rápidamente-. Escucha, Harry, quiero que me prometas que, en cuanto levanten la cuarentena, vendrás a visitarnos¿de acuerdo? Teddy tiene muchísimas ganas de verte.

-¿Cuarentena? –repitió, confundido y todavía nervioso.

-Oh, tú no lo sabes, claro. El mundo mágico está en cuarentena desde hace ocho días.

-¿Qué?-exclamó, alarmado-. ¿Por qué?

-Ha habido un brote de peste.

A Harry le temblaron las piernas.

-¿Qué? Oh, Dios mío...

-No, no te preocupes.-La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tranquila-. La peste mágica no es como la muggle. En realidad sólo provoca un sarpullido verde por toda la cara, pero, por desgracia, resulta muy peligrosa para los muggles. El Ministerio ha prohibido todos los contactos entre ellos y nosotros.

-Ah...-dijo, un poco más aliviado-. ¿Cuánto durará?

-De tres a cuatro semanas más. Puedes venir a vernos, claro, pero entonces no podrás volver a tu piso hasta que levanten la cuarentena.

-Oh... ya...

Harry, que había oído mencionar una vez una cuarentena mágica como algo perdido en el tiempo, le preguntó más sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo que había dejado atrás, tan curioso como preocupado, pero se apresuró a cortar con impaciencia e incomodidad más o menos disimulada cuando Andromeda empezó a preguntarle por sus estudios. Antes de colgar, sin embargo, prometió que al día siguiente llamaría a una hora más temprana para hablar con Ted y cumplió su promesa. Después de desayunar lo llamó y la conversación con el pequeño, que le contó con entusiasmo y lengua de trapo su propia versión de la cuarentena, le animó más de lo que esperaba e hizo que lamentara de verdad no poder ir a verlo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Harry sintió que la casa se le caía encima. No había sido uno de sus peores días, pero poco antes de la medianoche empezó a agobiarse, él, que se había pasado diez años de su vida durmiendo –y casi viviendo- en una alacena. Ya le había sucedido alguna que otra vez desde que vivía allí y sabía que lo único que le calmaba era ceder a sus impulsos, salir y dar una vuelta, así que fue a por su anorak, su bufanda y sus llaves y bajó los tres pisos que le separaban de la calle.

El frío que le recibió al abrir la puerta de su edificio estuvo a punto de hacerle dar media vuelta, pero siguió adelante, sus pasos resonando con fuerza en la acera. Pese a lo céntrico de la zona, apenas se veía a nadie y casi todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas. Un coche pasó por su lado con la música a todo volumen. Harry no reconoció la canción, quizás era nueva, pero le gustó. "_Camino por esta calle vacía, por el Boulevar de los Sueños Rotos.._." Muy adecuado. La canción murió cuando el coche se alejó y Harry continuó caminando a paso rápido para combatir el frío y la sensación de ansiedad que se le había puesto en el pecho.

Unas carcajadas masculinas resonaron a la vuelta de la esquina. Harry pensó que era un grupito de borrachos recién salidos de algún pub.

-¡Dale fuerte!

Se oyeron golpes, un grito ahogado, más carcajadas. Harry comprendió que estaban atacando a alguien y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, corrió hacia la esquina. A unos cincuenta metros de él, en el hueco de la entrada de un almacén, tres tipos de cabeza rapada estaban cosiendo a patadas a una chica tirada en el suelo. Harry frunció el ceño, instintivamente furioso, y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero se detuvo con una prudencia desacostumbrada. Iba sin varita y era sencillamente imposible que pudiera ganar a aquellos tres cabrones en una pelea. Pero una idea cruzó por su cabeza, salvadora, y se puso a agitar los brazos y a señalarlos.

-¡Policía!-gritó, como si hubiera algún agente acercándose por donde ellos no podían verlo-. ¡Rápido¡Aquí!

Los tres tipos alzaron la cabeza, alarmados, y salieron corriendo a toda prisa, insultándole por entrometido y amenazándole con matarlo si volvían a encontrárselo. Harry, aliviado al ver que su treta había dado resultado, corrió hacia la chica, que estaba tendida boca abajo, sin moverse. Mientras se acercaba, muy inquieto por su estado, se dio cuenta de que la larga melena rubia le había confundido: no era una chica, sino un chico. Y cuando se arrodilló a su lado para apartarle el pelo de la cara y ver cómo estaba, reconoció con sobresalto a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

_-Señor Weasley¿puedo pedirle un favor?_

_-Sólo si me llamas Arthur, Harry-dijo, con ojos amables en los que aún se leía la reciente pérdida de su hijo Fred-. Ya sabes que eres como de la familia._

_Harry asintió, esbozando una sonrisa, aunque le costaba llamar a los padres de Ron por sus nombres de pila._

_-Me gustaría aprender a mandar mensajes con los patronus. ¿Me puedes decir cómo se hace?_

_Arthur no puso objeciones y salió al jardín con él para explicárselo. Primero se debía conjurar el patronus de manera habitual. Después, cuando el animal ya estaba formado, se debía hacer un ligero círculo extra con la varita y pronunciar un nuevo hechizo, "_Dicto Patronus"._ Por último se dictaba el mensaje, especificando lo más claramente el destinatario y se hacía otro círculo con la varita. _

_Harry observó atentamente los movimientos de Arthur durante la demostración._

_-De acuerdo, creo que ya lo he pillado.-Se preparó con la varita, pensando en recuerdos agradables de Ginny_-. ¡Expecto Patronum!

_Su varita resplandeció con un rayo azul, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, no se convirtió en un patronus corpóreo. Harry miró la punta de su varita con incredulidad. _

_-Vuelve a intentarlo –sugirió Arthur._

_Harry lo intentó una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Probó todos los recuerdos felices que tenía sin conseguir ningún cambio. Casi tuvieron que obligarlo a entrar a cenar y después, a meterse en la cama. A la mañana siguiente, a las seis, ya estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera practicando de nuevo. Hasta la hora del té no consiguió lanzar un patronus corpóreo._

_Hizo más pruebas, sospechando ya algo. Los hechizos de dificultad media se le resistían un poco. Los más complicados estaban ahora fuera de su alcance, aunque parecía probable que, con el tiempo, fuera capaz de dominarlos de nuevo._

_Fue Hermione la primera en comprender qué pasaba realmente. Parte del talento mágico de Harry provenía de los dones que Voldemort le había traspasado junto con una porción de su alma al convertirlo en horrorcrux, como el parsel. Ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto por completo, todos sus oscuros dones habían desaparecido con él. Harry todavía era un mago competente, pero había dejado de ser extraordinario._

* * *

Harry contempló a su antiguo compañero y enemigo de Hogwarts con incredulidad, sin entender qué hacía alguien como él en pleno Soho y en ese estado. Lo último que había sabido de Malfoy era que, pese a todos los esfuerzos de su familia, su padre había sido dementorizado. Por aquel entonces, Harry procuraba no leer El Profeta, que aún seguía arrastrando la historia que había salido a la luz con la confesión de madame Hooch, así que ignoraba los detalles concretos de aquel acontecimiento.

Fuera como fuera, el estado de Malfoy era lamentable. Una de las patadas le había roto la nariz y otra le había partido el labio. Tenía toda la cara manchada de sangre. Sus ropas, empapadas por el agua de los charcos, se veían arrugadas y sucias y estaba aún más flaco que él. Pero lo que más atrajo su atención era la fea herida que tenía en la frente, con puntos de sutura que parecían inflamados e infectados. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy se hubiera curado una herida con un remedio muggle? La fisiología de los magos de sangre pura no era como la de los mestizos; tenían sus propias enfermedades y sus propios remedios. La medicina muggle no les beneficiaba en nada; en la mayoría de los casos, les perjudicaba y a veces podía resultar incluso mortal.

Harry seguía mirando a Malfoy, que estaba inconsciente, sin saber qué hacer. No sentía la más mínima simpatía hacia él, pero dejarlo tirado en aquel callejón equivalía a matarlo. Si no lo encontraban, moriría de hipotermia. Si lo encontraban, lo llevarían a un hospital y, probablemente, todo lo que hicieran por sanarle acabaría por matarlo. Y no podía ir a San Mungo con él; si entraba allí, ya no podría volver a casa hasta que terminara la cuarentena. Además, la idea de dejarse ver por magos y brujas de nuevo le llenaba de ansiedad. No, no podía hacer eso. No iba a atraer otra vez la atención sobre sí mismo por culpa de ese pijo racista y cobarde.

Pero tenía que hacer _algo_. Harry sabía que era tan incapaz de llevarlo a San Mungo como de abandonarlo allí como a un perro. Y sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, pasó las manos por debajo de su cuerpo, provocando un gemido de dolor, y trató de levantarlo. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de conseguirlo, pero Malfoy pesaba aún menos que él.

-Vamos, Malfoy, despierta. Despierta-El rubio entreabrió los ojos-. ¿Puedes caminar? Intenta caminar.

Malfoy gimió de nuevo, pero lo intentó. Harry lo sujetó como pudo para que no se cayera de nuevo al suelo y lo ayudó a andar, soportando casi todo su peso, pues Malfoy cojeaba visiblemente y además parecía a punto de desmayarse. Una pareja que iba a cruzarse con ellos cambió rápidamente de acera por si las moscas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su edificio, Malfoy, que había empezado a tiritar violentamente, no se podía tener ya en pie y Harry se decidió a cargar con él para subir las escaleras.

-Eres un maldito inútil –gruñó, todavía asimilando que fuera a hacer lo que estaba claro que iba a hacer.

Las rodillas le flaqueaban cuando alcanzó por fin el tercer piso. Harry sacó como pudo las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta y dejó a Malfoy sobre el sofá. Después cerró la puerta y se quitó el anorak. Con una última mirada de incredulidad dirigida a su huésped, se fue a su dormitorio y abrió el armario ropero. En el cajón superior, detrás de unos suéters de lana, había una pequeña y alargada caja de madera. No la había abierto desde Navidad, y entonces sólo la había usado para ir a casa de Andromeda y volver. En ella estaban su varita y su escoba, esta última miniaturizada. Harry tomó la varita entre los dedos, sintiendo el hormigueo de la magia recorriendo su mano, su brazo, y salió con ella al salón.

Malfoy seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, tiritando. Harry dejó la varita momentáneamente sobre la mesilla que había junto al sofá y empezó a desvestirlo. Debajo del anorak, que no era muy grueso, sólo llevaba una sudadera gris, sucia y mojada. Cuando se lo quitó, vio los moratones formándose ya por todo su torso, pero lo que le hizo ahogar una exclamación fue las tres cicatrices de pinchazos que tenía en los brazos. Dos de ellas estaban en la parte interna del codo y la otra en una vena de su muñeca derecha. Todas estaban tan infectadas como los puntos de la frente.

La posibilidad de que Malfoy fuera heroinómano le dejó totalmente conmocionado un momento, pero luego se le ocurrió que, si había estado en un hospital, aquellas señales podían deberse a unos goteros. Creía recordar que las señales de los que se inyectaban heroína eran más una constelación de pinchazos que aquellos tres únicos agujeros.

Aún dudando, porque no le apetecía nada albergar a un adicto con un inminente ataque de abstinencia, le apuntó con la varita y usó un hechizo curativo contra las tres heridas, que se cerraron en un momento, quedando casi curadas del todo. Después empezó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro para cerciorarse de que no tenía hemorragias internas, sanar las heridas de su nariz y de su boca, y limpiarle la sangre y la suciedad.

A continuación le descalzó. Sus zapatos de cordones eran sólidos y resistentes, pero, aun así, los calcetines gotearon sobre el suelo cuando se los quitó. Sin pensárselo mucho, también le quitó los vaqueros negros que llevaba, y en seguida se alegró de haberlo hecho, porque se le estaba formando una moradura enorme en su pierna izquierda. Harry le echó otro hechizo curativo y vio cómo la fea contusión pasaba del púrpura incipiente al amarillo en cuestión de segundos.

Malfoy aún llevaba los calzoncillos. Harry usó la varita para limpiarlos y secarlos y después de dudar un poco, con un gesto de fastidio, pasó un dedo por el elástico y lo abrió para echar un vistazo. Todo parecía en orden allí dentro, sin sangre ni inflamaciones raras, así que Harry volvió a dejar que la goma de los calzoncillos se cerrara sobre la delgada cintura de Malfoy, un poco decepcionado al ver que no tenía la polla ridículamente corta que Ron y él siempre había sospechado que tenía.

En la espalda también se le veian huellas de la paliza. Mientras le iba curando, un poco impresionado ya por la brutalidad de los golpes, se dijo que un muggle habría necesitado semanas de hospital, quizás meses, para recuperarse por completo de aquella salvajada. Harry, que en Hogwarts había deseado a menudo que el estrangulamiento fuera legal y más de una vez le había partido la cara, no sin motivos, se descubrió asqueado por lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando consideró que ya no había nada que los hechizos pudieran hacer, le echó una ojeada general, con detenimiento. Sus mejillas estaban rojas; ardía de fiebre. Y pese a los hechizos curativos, la herida de su frente seguía teniendo un feo aspecto. Harry imaginó que no sanaría hasta que no le quitara los puntos. Entonces fue a por unas tijeras a la cocina y, con la varita, las empequeñeció y las desinfectó.

La mano le tembló cuando acercó las tijeras a los puntos, Había aprendido muchos hechizos curativos para poder arreglarse solo sin ir a San Mungo, y gracias a Andromeda, estaba bien surtido de pociones. Pero nunca había hecho algo así y no deseaba causarle más dolor. Por fin, poco a poco, consiguió cortar todos los puntos. La herida se abrió y empezó a sangrar aparatosamente, dejando salir al principio algo de pus. Harry detuvo la hemorragia con otro hechizo y probó otra vez con un Episkeyo. Aunque quedó todavía un poco inflamado, esta vez el corte se cerró mejor.

* * *

Harry fue entonces al armario en el que guardaba las pociones que le compraba Andromeda y sacó una para curar los huesos rotos. Por su modo de respirar, daba la sensación de que le habían partido un par de costillas y tenía tres dedos de la mano izquierda retorcidos. Era casi un milagro que no le hubieran hecho fracturas más serias.

Por experiencia, sabía que el sabor de esa poción oscilaba entre lo asqueroso y lo vomitivo, así que decidió disimularlo con un poco de zumo. Después fue al salón y acercó el vaso a los labios de Malfoy.

-Vamos, bebe. Tienes que beberte esto.

Malfoy obedeció, con los ojos aún cerrados y se lo bebió todo. A Harry le sorprendió un poco que no protestara, pero luego se acordó de lo flaco que estaba y se preguntó súbitamente cuándo habría tenido comida delante por última vez. Desde luego, necesitaba comer algo para reponerse de lo que fuera que tenía. Entonces volvió a la cocina, preparó un vaso de leche caliente, le echó unas gotas de poción para reducir la fiebre y la endulzó generosamente con azúcar. Malfoy se la tomó toda con la misma docilidad semiinconsciente con la que se había tomado el zumo.

Movido por una idea de última hora, Harry fue a por algo de ropa. La calefacción central del edificio funcionaba bien y la manta era más que suficiente, pero era mejor que llevara algo de ropa por si se destapaba durante la noche. Así que fue a por uno de sus pijamas, y volvió al comedor. Malfoy parecía completamente dormido, y cuando Harry lo destapó para ponerle la camisa del pijama, se fijó en cicatrices viejas a las que antes no había podido prestar atención. Tenía una quemadura en el hombro que debía de haberse hecho durante el incendio en la Sala de Menesteres. Dos finas rayas le cruzaban el torso de lado a lado: esas eran las señales del Sectumsempra del propio Harry. Una igual de fina le recorría medio palmo de brazo; aquel debía de ser el recuerdo de Buckbeak. No había Marca Tenebrosa, aunque eso Harry ya lo sabía, porque lo había leído en los periódicos. Voldemort sólo le había puesto una temporal que se haría permanente cuando Malfoy matara a Dumbledore y como no había tenido estómago para hacerlo, la marca temporal que había asustado una vez al dueño de Borgin y Burkes se había difuminado hasta desaparecer.

Pero Harry movió la cabeza, desechando todo el torrente de recuerdos que aquellas cicatrices habían despertado, y se puso manos a la obra. Malfoy era ahora un peso muerto y Harry tuvo que forcejear bastante, pero al fin consiguió ponerle el pijama.

Ahora ya no sabía qué más hacer por él y se quedó mirándolo, sentado en una silla. Pasado el primer frenesí de actividad, se preguntó de nuevo qué estaba haciendo. Meter a Malfoy en su casa, aunque las cicatrices resultaran ser de goteros y no de chutes de heroína, sólo iba a traerle problemas; el agradecimiento no era una palabra que constara en su vocabulario y en cuanto despertara, empezaría a burlarse de él y de sus desgracias. Y, aún peor, podía contarle a todo el mundo donde estaba. Harry miró a su alrededor y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue consciente del estado de suciedad y abandono en el que se encontraba su casa. ¿Qué diría ese estúpido cuando viera todo aquello? Le importaba una mierda lo que pensara de él, pero no quería darle más munición para sus burlas.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, pese a lo avanzado de la noche, Harry se dedicó a limpiar y ordenar la casa. Algunos electrodomésticos chisporrotearon un poco cuando la magia interfirió en sus mecanismos, pero Harry había echado un encantamiento sobre todo el apartamento que protegía bien los aparatos eléctricos y la instalación de luz, y sabía que aguantarían mientras no hiciera hechizos más poderosos ni usara la magia directamente en ellos.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando se detuvo, francamente cansado. La casa podría estar mejor, pero ahora parecía un lugar habitable, y no una cuadra.

-Suficiente para ti, hurón –le dijo a Malfoy-. Ni tu ropa ni tú brillabais de limpieza, precisamente.

Malfoy apenas se había movido a pesar de todo el trasiego que había habido a su alrededor y Harry se sintió un poco idiota por estar discutiendo con una persona inconsciente. Seguramente no despertaría en toda la noche. Harry decidió que era mejor que él también se acostara ya, pero antes pasó por la ducha, intentando olvidarse de que hacía demasiados días que no se daba una. El agua caliente y el olor a limpio le hicieron sentirse bien. Ya con ojos medio cerrados de sueño se secó el pelo con un último hechizo. Después se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Harry se acordó inmediatamente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se levantó para ir a echarle un vistazo a Malfoy, preguntándose muy dentro de él si todo no habría sido un sueño. Al no verlo en el sofá, se quedó pasmado; un segundo después lo descubrió en el suelo y corrió hacia él con una exclamación consternada. Malfoy estaba dormido y temblaba otra vez. Su respiración era trabajosa, como si estuviera incubando una pulmonía.

Harry lo volvió a dejar en el sofá y lo tapó con la manta. Después de ir al cuarto de baño se metió en la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, aunque no sabía si Malfoy sería capaz de comer algo sólido. Por si acaso, le preparó un par de tostadas. En la leche volvió a echarle poción contra la fiebre y otra contra las infecciones en general.

No sin esfuerzo, Harry consiguió espabilarlo lo suficiente como para hacerle beberse la leche con las medicinas, pero se quedó dormido tras tragarse el primer bocado de tostada.

-Bueno, supongo que lo importante ahora es que bebas.

Malfoy apenas había dicho nada desde que lo había encontrado. Harry dudaba de que fuera consciente de dónde estaba y con quién; suponía que era por culpa de la fiebre y la debilidad general. A la luz del día, su estado parecía aún más lastimoso, y no sólo por las heridas casi cicatrizadas de la paliza. Daba la sensación de haber estado viviendo en la calle durante semanas, pero Harry no podía entender por qué. Recordaba haber leído que Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, había malgastado media fortuna familiar en su afán por salvar a su marido de la dementorización, pero los Malfoy tenían tanto dinero que seguirían siendo millonarios sólo con la décima parte de lo que habían poseído antes de la guerra. Era imposible que Malfoy se hubiera arruinado.

Lleno de curiosidad, Harry se acercó al teléfono y llamó de nuevo a Andromeda para contarle lo que había pasado.

-¿Draco Malfoy? Oh, Merlín... Las sorpresas no cesan. Ese chico lleva desaparecido casi un año.

-¿En serio¿Un año? Bueno, yo esperaba que me ayudara a ponerme en contacto con Narcissa Malfoy. Aunque si están en cuarentena...

Andromeda tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Narcissa murió hace algo más de un año, Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Según los periódicos, el chico se la encontró una mañana en la cama, muerta-dijo ella, con voz impersonal, como si no se tratara de su hermana-. Se había echado un Avada Kedavra a sí misma. Dicen que Narcissa perdió el juicio cuando su marido fue dementorizado. Draco desapareció unas semanas después, pero todo el mundo pensó que se había ido del país.

Harry nunca había sentido simpatía por los Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar que se despertara una lástima terrible por Draco. No podía ni imaginar lo que podía ser levantarse una mañana y encontrarse con aquella imagen.

-Dios mío... Pero... Andromeda¿por qué no me dijo usted nada?

-Narcissa y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que fui expulsada de mi familia por querer casarme con Ted. Y además¿qué podías hacer tú? Harry¿está muy enfermo? No será la peste¿verdad?

-No, no creo. Tiene fiebre bastante alta y creo que ha estado recibiendo tratamiento médico muggle.

-¿Tratamiento muggle?-repitió, extrañada-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Llevaba puntos de sutura en una herida y algo que parecen pinchazos de goteros. Bueno, creo que podrían ser goteros. Eso es malo¿verdad?

-Bueno no es, desde luego. ¿Puede ir solo a San Mungo?

-No creo. Anoche no se tenía en pie y ni siquiera puede mantenerse despierto cinco minutos. ¿Cree que puede ser grave?

Por un momento, Harry se temió que el estado de Malfoy fuera tan crítico que tuviera que llevarlo él mismo a San Mungo, después de todo. Era difícil decidir qué le producía más malestar, ir allí y dejarse ver por magos o tener que cuidar de alguien que le caía tan mal. Pero Malfoy ya estaba en su vida, después de todo: era el camino de menor resistencia. Y mientras siguiera tan enfermo como para no poder mostrarse desagradable no sería muy penoso cuidar de él.

-Bueno, yo no soy sanadora, pero supongo que si no se ha muerto ya, es que no es muy grave. Puedo hacer algunas consultas, si quieres.

-Se lo agradecería –dijo, con alivio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a dejar que se quede en tu casa?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-replicó, sarcástico.

-Supongo que tú no la tienes. Buscaré información sobre los efectos de la medicina muggle en nosotros. Te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

* * *

La luz del día también permitía constatar que su limpieza nocturna no había sido tan eficiente como había supuesto y se puso de nuevo a ello, alternando los hechizos con la fregona y el detergente. A media mañana, Malfoy se agitó un poco en el sofá. Harry se acercó a él al ver que trataba de ponerse torpe y apresuradamente en pie.

-Eh¿a dónde vas?

Malfoy parpadeó, confuso, nervioso.

-Tengo que mear –dijo, en tono de urgencia-. Ayúdame... No me aguanto más, tengo que mear.

Harry le ayudó a levantarse, pero Malfoy estuvo a punto de caer en redondo al suelo con un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, alarmado.

-Mi pie... Creo que está roto.

No podía ser eso o la poción contra las fracturas lo habría curado, pero Harry no descartó algún esguince o incluso una rotura de ligamentos. Lo que estaba claro era que Malfoy necesitaba ayuda para llegar hasta el cuarto de baño, así que lo acompañó, llevándolo prácticamente a rastras. Siete años compartiendo habitación con otros cuatro chicos había dejado su huella en Malfoy, quien a pesar de su fama de melindroso, dio un sentido suspiro de alivio y se puso a mear delante de él sin la más mínima señal de embarazo. Después de un largo rato, estiró de la cadena.

-He batido un record –se ufanó.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Enhorabuena. Anda, vuelve a acostarte.

-Las manos... Las manos... –dijo, resistiéndose un poco-. Hay que lavarse las manos.

Harry suspiró y le abrió el grifo del lavabo. Malfoy se lavó las manos canturreando una absurda canción sobre una tetera mágica y se dejó llevar al sofá sin protestar más. En cuanto se tumbó, cerró los ojos, dijo algo que Harry habría jurado que era un "gracias" y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Después de almorzar, Harry, que había vuelto a ducharse y además se había afeitado por fin, optó por alargar un poco más el sofá y sentarse junto a los pies de Malfoy para poder ver la tele. La noche anterior había sido muy dura y terminó quedándose dormido también. Soñó con que Narcissa Malfoy lo demandaba por secuestrar a su hijo. Lo despertó un golpe, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido Malfoy, que se agitaba en medio de una pesadilla o de un delirio febril.

-Mamá... Mamá...

Harry se levantó para no recibir más patadas y se acuclilló frente a él.

-Eh, tranquilo...

-Mamá...

Harry dejó de luchar contra la compasión que sentía en ese momento por él.

-No soy tu madre, Malfoy –dijo, con suavidad.

Malfoy movió la cabeza negativamente, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-No puedo más –sollozó-. No puedo más.

-Tranquilo... Es sólo la fiebre, no te preocupes. En un par de días estarás bien.

-No, nada volverá a estar bien nunca más.

Fue extraño oir una frase que resumía tan bien lo que había sido su vida últimamemente en labios de alguien como Malfoy. Harry no supo qué decirle, sólo le dio una palmadita en el brazo y después se fue a por un paño y una palangana de agua fría. Poco a poco, a medida que la fiebre iba bajando, Malfoy también se fue calmando, aunque a veces aún hacía comentarios incomprensibles sobre unos barriles de cerveza, elfos domésticos o un tal Jack que no paraba de seguirle a todas partes. Finalmente volvió a quedarse dormido. Harry le tomó la temperatura y vio que sólo tenía treinta y siete y medio.

Eran ya las seis. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo rápido que se le había pasado el día. No había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado, con todo el trabajo que Malfoy le había dado. Hambriento, se fue a la cocina y metió en el microondas una lasaña. Mientras su cena se calentaba, recordó que debían de quedarle un par de sobres de sopa instantánea en la alacena y decidió que intentaría darle uno de ellos a Malfoy cuando volviera a despertarse.

A las diez, volvió a entreabrir los ojos. Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero era obvio que Malfoy aún seguía aturdido por su enfermedad porque no dio señales de reconocerlo.

-... baño... mear...

Harry volvió a acompañarlo al cuarto de baño. Malfoy iba a la pata coja; lo del pie debía de ser serio. Mientras esperaba a que terminara de mear, se dijo que debía descartar definitivamente la hipótesis de la heroína. Harry no sabía mucho sobre drogas, en realidad, pero estaba seguro de que si Malfoy fuera un adicto, a esas horas ya tendría que estar sufriendo los efectos del síndrome de abstinencia. Después volvió a dejarlo en el sofá.

-Intenta no dormirte, tienes que comer algo.

Malfoy asintió, pero con los ojos cerrados, y Harry no estuvo seguro de que fuera a encontrárselo despierto cuando volviera con la sopa. Pero lo estaba, y se la tomó toda con tragos cansados y ojos vidriosos por la fiebre. Harry decidió probar suerte y le dio también un poco de chocolate. Malfoy dio un pequeño suspiro al notar el sabor y esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación. Harry le dio otro trozo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno para su estómago y optó por otro vaso de leche.

-Tienes hambre¿eh?

Pero Malfoy ya se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Con el fin de evitar que Malfoy volviera a caerse del sofá a mitad noche. Harry lo había agrandado con un hechizo hasta hacerlo casi el doble de ancho. Pero cuando se despertó por la mañana se levantó a toda prisa de la cama para asegurarse de que no estaba en el suelo. No era así. Malfoy dormía apaciblemente y había algo en su postura, más relajada, que indicaba que se sentía mejor.

Harry se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas. Mientras tanto, pensó en su inesperado huésped. Probablemente se iría en un par de días, como muy tarde, y aunque él prefería que se marchara cuanto antes, no estaba tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de que ocuparse de Malfoy le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, más distraído, más útil. Quizás tendría que comprarse un perro o algo así. Andromeda siempre andaba diciéndole que lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse en su casa sin nada que hacer. "_Teddy es lo único que me mantiene cuerda_", le había confesado una vez.

Para su sorpresa, cuando volvió al comedor se encontró con el sofá vacío. El ruido de la cadena del water le indicó dónde estaba Malfoy y, al momento, lo vio salir del baño. Malfoy se lo quedó mirando un segundo con una expresión que Harry no fue capaz de interpretar, una que no contenía la hostilidad que había esperado.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

Malfoy parpadeó un poco.

-Sí, eso creo.-En unos cuantos saltos se plantó frente al sofá y se sentó en él. Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima, expectante. Malfoy miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde estoy¿Esta es tu casa?

-Sí.

Malfoy clavó en él unos ojos grises e inseguros.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba buscando un sitio donde dormir.

Algo iba mal. Harry no sabía aún lo que era, pero Malfoy no estaba reaccionando como se suponía que debía reaccionar.

-Unos tipos te estaban dando una paliza. Les hice creer que venía la policía, se marcharon y... y bueno, no podía dejarte allí tirado, así que te traje a mi casa.

Harry esperó algún comentario sobre hacerse el héroe o que le llamara "San Potter". Pero Malfoy sólo pareció un poco impresionado.

-Vaya¿en serio? Guau...-Esbozó una sonrisa-. Entonces creo que te debo la vida¿no?

Y si Harry pensaba que estaba alucinando, su siguiente pregunta le dejó totalmente descolocado.

-Dime¿cómo te llamas?

* * *

Suiris, hola. Me alegra mucho que te gustara ese primer capi. Imagino que si el final te dejó un poco en suspense, con este habrá pasado un poco lo mismo¿no? Jeje, es que soy un poco mala, tienes toda la razón. En cuanto al humor de Harry, pues sí, a mí en los libros me parece que tiene momentos bastante depresivos, así que encuentro creíble que le haya dado con fuerza esta vez. Y bueno, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, guapa. El recibimiento que tienen mis fics ya es suficiente regalo en sí mismo.

Yankei, hola. Es un placer que te gusten mis historias, muchas gracias.

Yankee, no sé si eres la misma persona que Yankei, así que mejor contesto por separado. Tienes razón en que Harry casi ha tocado fondo –podría estar peor, créeme-. Draco va a cambiar las cosas, aunque ya has visto que no va a ser como tú pensabas. En cuanto a la homosexualidad de Harry, pues sí, se explica un poco más adelante, pero no creas que voy a dedicarle mucho tiempo a justificar el cambio de orientación sexual. Probablemente sea un mal hábito que adquirimos las slashers, pero ya vemos a nuestros personajes como gays y no nos molestamos ni en explicar que pasó con la heterosexualidad canon. (A la inversa también se hace, que bien que convirtieron a Aquiles en hetero en "Troya" y no fue por motivos tan inocentes como los nuestros, sino porque creen que la homosexualidad está mal o vende poco). Se produce una especie de pacto previo a la lectura: vale, sí, imaginemos que Harry y Draco son gays y a ver qué pasa. Al menos es así como yo suelo verlo. Si no, la inmensa mayoría de fics slash tendrían que dedicar un momento a dar la explicación pertinente y eso al final resultaría aburrido y repetitivo.

Lireve, hola por aquí. El fic no es tan original, no creas. Lo más novedoso es que madame Hooch importe algo, pobrecita, jaja. En cuanto a Harry, pues siempre me ha parecido un poquillo bipolar, así que aquí lo tenemos de superbajón. En fin, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por las felicitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

_Ginny lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos, traicionados._

_-¿Qué?_

_Harry, que no quería herirla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, se esforzó en sonar lo más suave posible._

_-Ginny, no es que no te quiera. Sí te quiero, siempre te querré. Pero... no de esa forma¿entiendes? _

_-Porque acabas de descubrir que te gustan los chicos. Así, de repente._

_El sarcasmo era difícil de no notar. Harry sabía que Ginny no tenía prejuicios de ese tipo –en el mundo mágico a nadie le importaba con quién te acostabas-, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera la ruptura._

_-No ha sido de repente. Yo... Bueno, quería ser normal. Procuraba pensar en chicas y no en chicos. Pero... no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, ni tampoco a ti._

_Ginny entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia él._

_-¿Con quién te has acostado?_

_-No me he acostado con ningún chico aún._

_Aunque no había sido por falta de ganas._

_-¿Y esperas que me lo crea¡Dime con quién te has acostado!_

_-Te he dicho que con nadie. _

_-Y entonces¿cómo sabes que prefieres a los chicos, eh¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_Harry recordó los labios de Zach Smith contra los suyos, su lengua abriéndose paso con una rudeza fuera del alcance de Ginny, descubriéndole que esa era la razón por la que a la gente le volvieran loca los besos. Quitárselo de encima había sido casi lo más difícil que había hecho en sus diecinueve años de vida._

_-Sencillamente lo sé._

_Ginny respiraba como si estuviera controlándose con dificultad. Después bajó la vista unos segundos. Cuando volvió a mirarlo tenía en los ojos la mirada más dura que le había visto nunca._

_-Vale. Bien. ¿Quieres saber otra cosa, Harry? Paso. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Merlín sabe que he estado enamorada de ti desde que era una niña, pero estoy harta de tratar de entenderte, de justificarte y de esperar. No vales la pena. No has sido más que una decepción para mí. Así que ya puedes irte tranquilamente a follar con chicos, porque yo no quiero volver a saber nada de ti en lo que me queda de vida¿te has enterado?_

_Y sin esperar respuesta, Ginny se Desapareció._

* * *

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que haber oído mal.

-¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba cómo te llamas.-Harry lo miró sin decir nada, preguntándose si estaba diciéndolo en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero Malfoy, por una vez en su vida, parecía realmente inocente-. ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿No... no te acuerdas de mí?

Malfoy hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Bueno, verás... mi memoria... mi memoria no es muy buena¿sabes? Tuve un accidente hace un tiempo. ¿Es que nos conocemos?

Harry asintió lentamente y resistió el impulso de pellizcarse para ver si estaba despierto.

-Fuimos juntos al colegio.

-Oh...-Parecía sorprendido. Después frunció el ceño-. No recuerdo nada, sólo... que era un internado. Era un internado¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Eres la primera persona que encuentro que me conoce de antes de que perdiera la memoria.-Sin esperar respuesta a su comentario, Malfoy señaló la bandeja del desayuno con timidez y ansia a partes iguales-. ¿Eso es para mí?

-Sí. Sí, cómetelo.

Malfoy no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y después de beberse medio vaso de leche de golpe se comió una de las tostadas en tres bocados. Harry aprovechó esos segundos para tratar de asimilar aquel giro de los acontecimientos. Era como si tuviera delante a un chico completamente distinto; una parte de él le instaba a estar alerta, pero otra le aseguraba que no era ninguna amenaza.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas –dijo Malfoy, atacando la segunda tostada.

-Harry. Harry Potter.

Malfoy repitió su nombre como si tratara de hacer memoria.

-Lo siento, no me suena. –Entonces sonrió un poco. Harry habría necesitado mil años y un idioma nuevo para poder explicar lo raro que le resultaba recibir una sonrisa suya-. Bueno, yo me llamo Lucien Black, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué? No, no te llamas así –le corrigió-. Te llamas Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Aquello hizo reir a su antiguo enemigo.

-¿Draco? Anda ya, eso es nombre de perro.

Harry se echó a reir también, aunque empezaba a temer que la suya fuera la risa de los locos porque aquello era demasiado raro para que estuviera pasando de verdad.

-Ya, bueno... También es tu nombre.

La sonrisa de Malfoy vaciló un poco.

-¿De verdad no me llamo Lucien Black?

-No. Lucien... Bueno, Lucius es tu segundo nombre, por tu padre. Y Black es el apellido de soltera de tu madre. Quizás te sonaba familiar por eso.-Malfoy se metió una cucharada de huevos revueltos en la boca y la masticó con aire ensimismado-. Oye, has dicho que habías tenido un accidente. ¿Qué pasó¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Malfoy se terminó la leche antes de contestar.

-Poca cosa. Lo primero que recuerdo es ir caminando por la carretera, por Wiltshire. Estaba muy mareado. Unas chicas me llevaron en coche a Londres y, bueno, al principio me sentía bastante perdido, no tenía nada de dinero ni idea de a dónde ir ni de qué hacer. Pero al segundo día, vagando por ahí, encontré una tienda donde compraban cosas y vendí mi reloj y una pulsera que llevaba.-Se miró la mano derecha-. Habría vendido también este anillo, pero no me lo pude quitar. El caso es que me dieron ciento cincuenta libras por las dos cosas. Y con eso pude ir tirando hasta que aprendí a buscarme la vida.

-¿A buscarte la vida?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, dónde comer, dónde dormir... Pero al cabo de un par de meses, encontré un trabajo de pinche y las cosas empezaron a aclararse un poco.

-¿Has trabajado de pinche?

-He trabajado de un montón de cosas en todo este tiempo, aunque no era fácil, sin documentación.-Se comió el último trozo de tostada-. En noviembre empecé a trabajar en una discoteca, no estaba mal. Pero hace cosa de un mes, un cabrón que conocí en un bar me metió algo en una bebida y acabé en el hospital.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Un hospital?

Malfoy se estremeció y su expresión se ensombreció lo cual, por fin, hizo que se pareciera al Draco Malfoy que Harry recordaba.

-Yo no sé... Fueron los diez peores días de mi vida, casi me muero allí. No sé la de pruebas que me hicieron, pero cada vez me encontraba peor. Me dolía todo y los médicos no sabían qué me pasaba. Y no podría explicártelo, pero... comprendí que debía marcharme de allí como fuera. Además, me daba miedo que se dieran cuenta de que no tenía documentación y llamaran a la policía. Aún no entiendo cómo conseguí escaparme, porque apenas me tenía en pie. Y lo creas o no, al cabo de un par de días ya me encontraba mejor, y eso que prácticamente no había comido ni dormido.

-Claro que me lo creo. Tuviste suerte de no morir en el hospital.

Malfoy asintió, muy serio.

-De eso hace un par de semanas. He ido dando tumbos desde entonces; como tengo pinta de yonki no me quieren dar trabajo y apenas me quedaban diez libras. La verdad, estaba desesperado.-Volvió a sonreirle un poco-. Menos mal que me encontraste.

Harry también asintió, sabiéndose totalmente superado por los acontecimientos. Aquello estaba resultando más complicado de lo que esperaba y de un modo completamente diferente.

-Pero... bueno¿dónde vivías antes de que acabaras en el hospital?

-Me estaba alojando en una habitación en una pensión del East End, pero la dueña no quiso aceptarme cuando salí del hospital, se asustó al verme.

-¿Y tus cosas?

Malfoy dio un suspiro mitad fastidiado, mitad resignado.

-La dueña de la pensión me lo había guardado todo en una bolsa de deporte, pero hace seis días me la robaron. Por suerte llevaba todo lo que me quedaba de dinero encima. No es que fuera mucho, pero bueno, al menos era algo.

-Joder, Malfoy... –exclamó Harry, anonadado-. No puedo creer que te haya pasado todo eso...

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y animosa.

-Ha sido una mala época, pero ahora que me has curado todo irá mejor.-A Harry le chocó bastante que pareciera tan poco afectado por sus desventuras-. Bueno, ya he abusado bastante de ti. Si me devuelves mi ropa, me marcharé.

-¿Irte¿A dónde?

-Ya sabes, a seguir buscándome la vida.

Harry no entendía nada. El comportamiento de Malfoy era demasiado ilógico incluso teniendo en cuenta su estado.

-Malfoy, espera, espera... ¿Es que no quieres volver a tu casa o recuperar la memoria?-El rubio se quedó quieto, como si ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido esa posibilidad-. Escucha... quédate aquí hasta que puedas al menos andar. Después tienes que ir a San Mungo¿te acuerdas de San Mungo? Allí podrán ayudarte.

-¿San Mungo¿Qué es eso?-Frunció el ceño-. ¿Es un manicomio? Porque no quiero ir a ningún manicomio.

-No, es un hospital.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz con desprecio.

-No me gustan los hospitales. Ya te lo he dicho, creo que no son buenos para mí.

Harry se preguntó si se acordaría siquiera de que era un mago; empezaba a sospechar que no.

-Este es un hospital especial, confía en mí. Además, no puedes ir por ahí con amnesia el resto de tu vida.

Aunque no sonaba tan mal, pensó, de pronto. En cierto sentido, Malfoy era afortunado. No se acordaba de que en realidad era un imbécil, ni de la guerra, ni de que su padre había sido dementorizado y su madre se había suicidado. No lo iba a pasar demasiado bien cuando recuperara la memoria.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo, pero... ¿seguro que no te importa que me quede aquí un par de días?

Harry había hecho su ofrecimiento sin pensar, pero no se desdijo. Las desventajas de que Malfoy le hubiera visto y supiera dónde vivía ya estaban ahí, no podían evitarse; dejarlo marcharse en su estado le parecía casi inmoral, como haberlo abandonado sobre la acera aquella noche. No se planteó qué habría hecho Malfoy si los papeles hubieran sido al revés; casi nunca tenía en cuenta esas cosas a la hora de actuar. Él no había perdido ni su compasión ni su conciencia.

Y estaba intrigado, no podía negarlo.

-Seguro, no te preocupes.

Malfoy lo pensó unos segundos más, aunque a Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que tuviera que pensar nada, y después asintió y esbozó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento, muy parecida a la que le había dedicado unos momentos antes.

-De acuerdo, gracias. La verdad es que no me encuentro bien.

Harry asintió también.

-¿Qué te pasa en el pie¿Te duele mucho?

-No sé qué le pasa. Empezó a dolerme en el hospital y ha ido a peor.

-Bueno, desde luego, no puede ser una fractura. Voy a vendártelo. Quizás eso ayude.

Pero Malfoy le detuvo antes de que se marchara.

-Espera, Harry... ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha antes? Con todo lo que he sudado por la fiebre...

-Sí, claro. Te... te traeré algo de ropa limpia para que te cambies.

Malfoy era un poco más alto y más delgado que él, pero Harry supuso que cualquier cosa le quedaría más o menos bien. Sin pensarlo mucho, amontonó unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul, una sudadera del Manchester United y ropa interior. Después volvió con todo al salón y acompañó a Malfoy al cuarto de baño, que gracias a los hechizos de limpieza resplandecía como en un anuncio de detergente.

-Ahí tienes el jabón y ahí las toallas. Y en ese cajón están las vendas.

-Vale, gracias.

* * *

Mientras Malfoy se duchaba, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y pensó en la conversación que acababa de mantener, en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Y él que había creído que meter en su casa a un Malfoy apaleado había sido lo más raro que le había sucedido desde que se había instalado allí... No, ahora le había ofrecido alojamiento a un Malfoy amnésico e inquietantemente simpático que no daba señales de saber siquiera que era un mago. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, superaba su primera opción.

Se iba a volver contra él. Una parte de Harry lo veía con claridad meridiana. Por mucho que ahora diera las gracias más que un elfo doméstico, el verdadero Malfoy era un niñato incapaz de sentir la menor gratitud por nadie, y en cuanto recuperara la memoria usaría todo lo que hubiera visto aquellos días contra él. Además, era demasiado trabajo cuando apenas era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo y aceptaría las consecuencias, como siempre. Lo más importante era no dejarse engatusar por los modales temporalmente amistosos de Malfoy. No debía olvidar ni por un momento quién era en realidad.

El agua de la ducha había dejado de caer y poco después, Malfoy asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Oye, Harry, siento molestar otra vez, pero ¿tienes un secador de pelo?

Casualmente, tenía uno. Se lo habían regalado al comprar la nevera y el microondas en la misma tienda. Nunca lo había usado, pero estaba a salvo en su embalaje original, guardado en un armario empotrado que había en la otra habitación de la casa. y Harry fue a buscarlo para prestárselo.

-Ten. ¿Seguro que sabes usarlo?

La mirada de Malfoy se hizo un poco huidiza.

-Claro, todo el mundo sabe usarlos¿no? –dijo, enchufándolo a la red.

Malfoy ya iba vestido con su ropa. Los vaqueros le venían un poco holgados, pero la camisa y el suéter eran al menos dos tallas mayores que las suya. No parecía importarle.

Harry se quedó para asegurarse de que Malfoy realmente sabía manejar un secador de pelo y a los dos minutos de verlo le dejó solo. Obviamente sabía, aunque lo más seguro era que hubiera aprendido durante su año como Lucien Black. Y también era obvio que se sentía orgulloso de su melena, tan parecida a la de su padre. Cualquier otra persona en su situación, especialmente varón, se habría cortado el pelo para preocuparse por una cosa menos, pero él se había tomado muchas molestias para conservarla en bastante buen estado.

Y ni siquiera sabía que era un mago. Harry no podía decidir si debía decírselo o no y al final supuso que quizás era mejor no hacerlo; Malfoy no llevaba encima su varita, así que no podía hacer magia, y hablar de ese tema podía conducir a otros en los que era mejor no entrar, como la guerra o las razones que habían forzado a Harry a apartarse de los magos. Ya se lo contaría cuando estuviera listo para ir a San Mungo.

El ruido del secador se detuvo por fin y unos segundos después, Malfoy salió del baño con el pelo cayendo, manso y limpio sobre sus hombros y una expresión de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Oye¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Desde hace dos noches.

-Las moraduras se me están yendo muy rápido –comentó, antes de señalarse la cicatriz que tenía en la sien izquierda-. ¿Me has quitado tú los puntos? Ha curado muy bien; pensaba que estaba infectada o algo así.

-Tengo una pomada muy buena para ese tipo de heridas –mintió.

Malfoy asintió mientras se sentaba con un gesto medio disimulado de agotamiento.

-Y las heridas de los goteros y las vías lo mismo, menos mal.- Luego se quedó mirando el sofá con una expresión algo perpleja-. Habría jurado que esto era más grande.

Harry se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? –preguntó, señalándole también la cicatriz.

-Fue la noche en la que me llevaron al hospital. Cuando la mierda que me metió ese chico en la bebida me empezó a hacer efecto, me caí al suelo y me di contra algo, no recuerdo.-Tragó saliva. Harry se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, lo que le había pasado en el hospital le afectaba más que lo que le había pasado en la calle o su amnesia-. Me pusieron y quitaron los puntos media docena de veces mientras estaba allí. ¿Y todo lo que tenían que hacer era ponerme una pomada?

-San Mungo es un hospital diferente, ya lo verás. Venga, túmbate. Aún tienes fiebre.-Le dio el mando a distancia de la tele, seguro que ahora sabía cómo usarlo-. Yo bajaré a comprar algo más de comida.

Malfoy se tumbó en el sofá, aunque se mordió los labios con algo de azoramiento.

-Oye, ya te... Cuando esté bien, te devolveré el dinero que te estás gastando por mi culpa, te lo prometo.

-No quiero tu dinero, Malfoy –le dijo, con un poco más de desdén del que pretendía.

Malfoy lo notó y apartó un momento la vista, pero asintió y no dijo nada. Harry fue a por sus llaves y se marchó.

* * *

Las pociones de Harry parecían estar haciendo efecto, pero no eran milagrosas; Malfoy aún se pasó durmiendo casi todo el día y sólo se despertó lo justo para comer y tomar una nueva dosis de medicinas. Habló más en sueños que consciente, aunque esa tarde no parecía tan angustiado como la tarde anterior ni llamó a su madre, aunque sí pronunció nombres que parecían pertenecer a elfos domésticos. Harry dedujo que cuando dormía o estaba delirando por la fiebre –aunque no era tan alta, sólo treinta y ocho y medio-, sus recuerdos reprimidos por la amnesia se encontraban más cerca de la superficie.

Aquella noche había partido de la Champions League y Harry quería verlo. Malfoy le hizo sitio en el sofá, encogiendo las piernas, y se quedó completamente dormido a los cinco minutos. Cuando el partido terminó, Harry cambió de canal porque en la televisión por cable iba a empezar "Buffy la Cazavampiros" y era una de las pocas series que seguía porque realmente le entretenía, no porque estaba ahí y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Quizás fuera porque le recordaba, aunque de un modo totalmente inexacto, el mundo que había dejado atrás, con sus seres sobrenaturales, sus hechizos, su magia. No eran capítulos nuevos, pero él no los había visto en su momento, así que le daba lo mismo.

-¿Qué le pasa al rubio oxigenado? –preguntó de pronto Malfoy, sobresaltándole un poco-. ¿Le han dicho que ya no van a fabricar su tinte?

Harry le miró. Aún tenía una expresión adormilada en la cara y la luz de la televisión convertía sus moraduras amarillentas en sombras extrañas, de colores irreales.

-Es un vampiro y está enamorado de Buffy.

-¿La rubia?

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde está el problema?

-Le han puesto un chip que le impide hacer daño a otros seres humanos.

Malfoy puso una cara recelosa, como si pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-No creo que eso funcione con los vampiros.

-Es sólo una serie de televisión –contestó Harry, preguntándose si se acordaba de algún modo de que sí existían los vampiros y cómo eran en realidad.

Malfoy siguió el capítulo con él, haciéndole alguna pregunta de vez en cuando. Harry notó enseguida que, en realidad, sus conocimientos sobre tele eran muy limitados. Era casi imposible que hubiera visto alguna vez un televisor antes de perder la memoria y la existencia semi-nómada que parecía haber llevado desde entonces no le debía haber permitido familiarizarse con ella.

Una hora con los ojos abiertos estaba siendo ya demasiado para Malfoy y el propio Harry se sentía tan cansado como el día anterior. Casi se habría sentido más cómodo si Malfoy se hubiera comportado como esperaba; ese desconocido que le hablaba como si se llevaran bien le descolocaba y le hacía estar en tensión.

-Yo me voy a dormir ya.

Malfoy bostezó.

-Sí, yo también.

-Te dejaré otro pijama. Ah, y esta mañana te he comprado un cepillo de dientes. Lo he dejado junto al mío, en la repisa que hay al lado del lavabo. El tuyo es el rojo.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedes ir tú solo al baño?

Intentaba que su tono sonara profesional, neutro. Era sin duda lo mejor para ambos.

-Sí, no pasa nada.

-Bien. Voy a por el pijama.

Malfoy se fue dando saltos a la pata coja hasta el cuarto de baño y Harry fue a su dormitorio. Después volvió al comedor con el pijama y lo dejó sobre el sofá, doblado. En ese momento, Malfoy salió del cuarto de baño y regresó al sofá apoyándose por el camino en todos los muebles que encontró.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

-Buenas noches.

Harry apagó la luz del comedor y se fue a dormir, esperando que el día siguiente no fuera tan raro como aquel.

* * *

Anónimo 1, gracias por al aviso. Y sí, bueno el título ya era una pista, jeje. Lo de Madame Hooch ya se verá. Pero por favor, si vuelves a comentar, deja al menos un nombre, que esto es un poco raro XD

Anónimo 2, te digo lo mismo. Pon un nombre, que tampoco cuesta tanto! XD No pretendía que Hermione sonara de ninguna manera al decir lo del nivel de magia de Harry, de hecho ni habla. En cuanto a Draco, pues en este fic va a ser bastante distinto al Draco que yo suelo manejar, dadas las circunstancias que le rodean.

Ruka, hola, espero que ya hayas arreglado lo de tu horario. Me alegra que el fic te animara.

Lireve, a ver, no me seas así, mujer. Su padre está con pañales, su madre se suicidó, él tiene amnesia¿ y tú quieres que vaya por ahí orgulloso y sarcástico? Qué mala eres! XDD Son dos Niños Perdidos, pobrecitos míos, deja que se curen primero. Siempre pensé que los dones de Voldie se irían con Voldie cuando lo matara, aunque hasta ahora siempre había dejado a Harry en plan soy-la-leche-. Bueno, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, guapa.

Yankee, hola. Bueno, como acabas de ver, en estos momentos, Draco no es él mismo. Tiene que ser así para la historia, sorry. En cuanto al paralelismo, pues sí, Rowling lo empezó y yo lo sigo, jeje. Y bueno, ya verás tú misma por qué Draco tiene amnesia. Un besito y gracias por comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

_Draco empujó la puerta del dormitorio de su madre haciendo equilibrios con una bandeja en la que había una taza de té y una ensalada de frutas. Narcissa, que estaba acostada en la cama, lo miró sin expresión._

_-Hola, mamá...-Ella apenas hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Draco tragó saliva, pero se esforzó en sonar animado-. Los elfos dicen que no quieres desayunar. Te he traído una taza de té. Te la tomarás¿verdad? Por mí..._

_Le costó un poco convencerla, pero Narcissa finalmente se incorporó y se bebió media taza de té a pequeños sorbos. Draco la observaba con ansiedad; si hubiera podido, habría comido por ella. Sus mejillas antes redondeadas estaban hundidas, sus ojos apagados. Era una hermosa muñeca rota y Draco se estaba muriendo segundo a segundo con ella._

_Narcissa apartó la cara como una niña pequeña para no seguir bebiendo._

_-Un poquito más... Por favor, mamá, tienes que alimentarte.-Le pinchó una fresa con el tenedor, tratando de tentarla-. Come un poquito de fruta por lo menos... Mira, está muy rica... Mamá, por favor... Por favor..._

_Ella dio un suspiro, lo miró con tristeza y se tumbó de espaldas a él. Draco la miró con un nudo en la garganta y un terror horrible, tan perdido como si tuviera dos años y se hubiera despertado a media noche en una casa oscura y vacía. Después, temblando, se marchó de allí._

* * *

Durante los dos días siguientes, las cosas transcurrieron de manera muy parecida. Malfoy estaba aún dolorido por la paliza y con una fiebre que por la mañana era relativamente baja y por las tardes le subía bastante. Hablaba poco y Harry se dio cuenta de que mostraba una falta de curiosidad asombrosa por averiguar más cosas de su pasado. En aquellos dos días sólo le preguntó cuántos años tenía y si se sacaba buenas notas en el colegio. Ni una pregunta sobre sus padres, sus amigos, su pasado. Harry no lo entendía, pero después pensó que era un mecanismo de defensa, que quizás, inconscientemente, no quería recordar.

Andromeda llamó una vez para preguntarle qué tal estaba y se quedó atónita al escuchar que su sobrino se había quedado amnésico.

-Él dice que tuvo un accidente, pero¿no crees que en realidad pudo ser el shock de ver así a su madre?

-No lo sé –dijo ella, con franqueza-, Tengo entendido que organizó el entierro y que luego lo vieron un par de veces por el callejón Diagon, Pero supongo que pudo ser un shock de efectos retardados.

-¿Y algún ataque?

-No me suena haber leído nada en el Profeta, aunque eso no quiere decir nada, claro. Puede que nadie llegara a enterarse del ataque.

Pero su búsqueda de información médica sí había dado buenos resultados. Andromeda creía que su problema con el pie podía ser un efecto secundario del tratamiento muggle, que a veces provocaba inflamación de los tendones de las extremidades. La fiebre, con toda seguridad, se debía también a lo que le habían hecho en el hospital. Andromeda le fue leyendo todos los remedios que había reunido: había una poción imposible de hacer-no cuando la cuarentena había puesto fuera de su alcance ciertos ingredientes-, pero sí podría hacer las otras.

Después, Andromeda le preguntó cómo estaba llevando la compañía. Si Harry hubiera querido ser sincero, le habría dicho que era para volverse loco. Sus ojos y sus recuerdos le impelían a guardar las distancias y mostrarse, como mínimo, reservado. Pero Malfoy se estaba portando de un modo tan agradable que era difícil mantener esa actitud y no sentirse un poco injusto, como un ogro malo de los cuentos.

-Sin problemas –dijo, para no tener que explicar algo difícil de explicar-. Con amnesia gana mucho.

Al día siguiente, el sábado, sin embargo, Harry se levantó con un peso en el estómago, abrumado de nuevo por la tristeza. Era como si Malfoy hubiera dejado de servirle ya de distracción y todo su pasado le cubriera de nuevo, igual que una marea helada y gris. Malfoy lo notó y le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Harry le dijo que no en tono nervioso y no añadió nada más. Lo último que quería era que descubriera esa debilidad. Malfoy no insistió y pasó el día, como siempre, dormitando, pero Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo lo observaba atentamente cuando estaba despierto y lo veía pasar o andaba cerca, con la expresión paciente y algo intrigada de un perro tumbado frente a su amo.

El domingo no se sentía mejor, y cuando preparó el desayuno, sólo se tomó un vaso de leche. Al mediodía seguía sin apetito y no consiguió terminarse ni un emparedado, Sabía que tenía que ponerse a trabajar en la poción que Malfoy necesitaba, pero la larga tarea a la que se enfrentaba -necesitaba ir a comprar algunos ingredientes a herboristerías muggles y se tardaba dos días en prepararla- le parecía tan dura, tan alejada de sus escasas fuerzas, que no se veía capaz ni de comenzarla.

-¿No vas a comer más? –dijo de pronto Malfoy, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Parecía algo inquieto, aunque Harry no entendía por qué.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero ayer tampoco comiste nada.

-Oye, déjame en paz¿vale? –Se puso de pie-. No tengo ganas de hablar.

* * *

Su intención había sido tumbarse un poco y alejarse de Malfoy, pero Harry terminó durmiéndose. Cuando despertó ya había anochecido y sentía la cabeza pesada por el exceso de sueño. Hasta que no salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio no captó el aroma a algún guiso que provenía, sin duda, de su cocina. Por un momento absurdo, pensó que Molly Weasley estaba alli, preparándole la cena, pero enseguida comprendió que tenía que ser cosa de Malfoy. Y aun sabiéndolo, no dejó de sorprenderse cuando llegó a la cocina y se lo encontró sentado en una silla, con las mejillas rojas por la fiebre y el calor del horno. Parecía estar preparando algún tipo de carne en salsa; lo del horno, sin duda, era un pastel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

A pesar de su patente cansancio, Malfoy lo miró con una mirada extrañamente decidida.

-La cena. He usado unos filetes de ternera que he encontrado en el congelador, espero que no te importe.

-No, pero... Malfoy, estás enfermo. Vuelve al sofá.

-No, creo que hoy me encuentro mejor que tú. Además, ya está todo hecho. Y lo mismo da que esté sentado aquí que en el sofá.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, no da lo mismo –dijo, un poco irritado. Lo último que necesitaba era que Malfoy empeorara otra vez-. Vuelve a acostarte.

Malfoy se quedó pensativo un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo como antes.

-Sólo si me prometes que comerás de verdad.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que él no tenía por qué prometerle nada, pero como tenía algo de hambre y la cena olía francamente bien, asintió de mala gana, dejándole claro que lo hacía sólo por no oirlo. Malfoy, sin embargo, le sorprendió con una sonrisa y volvió a saltos al sofá con aire de estar francamente satisfecho. Harry parpadeó, preguntándose a qué habría venido aquello, pero luego lo descartó con indiferencia y se puso a examinar la salsa. No conseguía saber qué era por el olor, así que la probó. Espárragos. ¿De dónde habría sacado Malfoy los espárragos? La respuesta la tuvo cuando encontró una lata de sopas Campbell vacía en la basura. Aunque Malfoy había mejorado su sabor aún más con algunas especias. El pastel del horno era un simple bizcocho de chocolate, pero olía de una manera que los bizcochos de las tiendas jamás podrían conseguir.

Estaba claro que su trabajo como pinche le había enseñado a cocinar.

Tal y como había dicho Malfoy, la cena estaba casi lista y antes de diez minutos ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Cuando Harry probó la carne en salsa, Malfoy lo observó con ojos expectantes, esperando sin duda su veredicto. Harry no estaba para andar lanzando cumplidos y mucho menos a él, pero tampoco quiso ser grosero sólo porque sí, sobre todo porque, maldita sea, la carne estaba francamente buena.

-No está mal.

Los ojos de Malfoy reflejaron su decepción durante un fugaz segundo. Después el sentimiento desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Bueno, si después quieres repetir, hay más –dijo, amablemente.

Harry asintió sin decir nada y siguió comiendo. No tenía ganas de hablar y la conversación fue escasa, pero Draco no pareció sentirse incómodo en el silencio. Cuando se terminó lo que tenía en el plato, Harry dudó un poco y se sirvió otro filete, intentando no mirar a Malfoy mientras lo hacía.

-¿Tú quieres más?

-No, si repito carne ya no me quedará hueco para repetir postre.

Malfoy acompañó sus palabras con un mirada cómplice, de goloso a goloso, y Harry se encontró esbozando una sonrisa como respuesta, algo que le sorprendió un segundo. Luego se terminó la carne, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al oscuro y prometedoramente pegajoso bizcocho. Un pastel de chocolate hecho por Malfoy. De vez en cuando tenía que reducir la realidad a frases así de cortas para poder asimilarla.

Siempre había algo vagamente reconfortante en un estómago lleno y el chocolate ejercía un efecto especialmente revitalizador en los magos. Después de comerse una generosa porción de pastel, Harry se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos dos días, así que decidió enmendar su fría crítica culinaria del principio de la cena.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras cocinar tan bien, Malfoy, lo reconozco. Estaba todo buenísimo.

Si las sonrisas previas de Malfoy habían sido abiertas, aquella fue tan resplandeciente que Harry se sintió un poco conmovido.

-Gracias. Sé hacer cosas más complicadas, pero... bueno, me he apañado con lo que tenías en la nevera. Si quieres, un día puedo hacerte una lista para que compres unas cuantas cosas y te prepararé un plato que aprendí a hacer en uno de los restaurantes en los que trabajé.

-¿Qué es?

-Pollo al ron con piña. La gente lo pedía muchisimo, está muy bueno. Jack, el cocinero, era un imbécil, pero desde luego sabía cocinar.

-¿Jack? Decías su nombre el otro día, cuando delirabas por la fiebre. Era como si te estuviera agobiando o algo así.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho, era un imbécil –dijo Malfoy, sirviéndose una segunda porción, más finita, de pastel. Parecía haber engordado un poquitín desde su llegada.

-¿Qué pasó?

Malfoy le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada, me tenía manía. ¿Y tú¿No trabajas?

-Estoy estudiando. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, llevo algunas semanas sin ir a clase.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Me estoy sacando el título de secundaria.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, con expresión extrañada-. ¿No te lo sacaste en el internado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Tuve un último año muy accidentado.

-¿Y yo? Sí lo tengo¿verdad? Me dijiste que me sacaba muy buenas notas.

-Te dije que eran más o menos buenas –puntualizó Harry-. Y la verdad es que no sé si llegaste a sacártelo o no. Supongo que sí.

Con aquello, la casi inexistente curiosidad de Malfoy por su propio pasado se dio por temporalmente satisfecha. Harry le dijo que volviera al sofá y él se quedó en la cocina fregando los platos y cacharros. Su ligero buen humor se mantenía, aunque aún notaba las nubes grises presentes en la lejanía, esperando el momento de volver a ensombrecerle el alma. Un mal sueño, un contratiempo estúpido, cualquier cosa podía acercarlas de nuevo. Pero de momento estaban lejos y agradecía la tregua.

Los gritos de Malfoy casi le hicieron soltar uno de los platos y dejarlo caer en el fregadero.

-¡Harry¡Potter¡Ven, corre!

Harry lo hizo, alarmado, pensando en su varita.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? –exclamó, mirando a su alrededor para localizar el peligro.

Malfoy, boquiabierto, señalaba la tele.

-¡Hemos llegado a la Luna!

Harry se repitió a sí mismo el comentario para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

-Ya lo sé, Malfoy. Hace más de _treinta años_.

-¿De veras? Guau...

Su expresión era tan cómica que Harry, a pesar de todo, se echó a reir.

-Creo que será mejor que te preste uno de mis libros de Historia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se aseguró de que Malfoy estaba bien instalado y se fue de compras. Además de comida y los ingredientes de la poción quería comprar un par de muletas. A última hora, añadió algo de ropa a su cargamento. Si Malfoy quería quemarla cuando recuperara la memoria, que lo hiciera. Aunque mientras regresaba a su casa se preguntó si su cambio sería tan radical, después de todo. Tras la guerra se habían cruzado en tres o cuatro ocasiones y se habían ignorado mutuamente. Y lo que le había pasado a sus padres tenía que haberle marcado de alguna manera. Al fin y al cabo, nada le impedía haber sido antipático y caprichoso incluso con amnesia y, sin embargo, no lo era.

Malfoy recibió las muletas y la ropa con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que no encubría del todo su embarazo.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste de mi dinero, pero aun así, te lo devolveré.

Harry meneó la cabeza. Seguro que le enviaba un cheque a los cinco minutos de recuperar la memoria, para no sentirse en deuda con él.

-Sí, ya lo sé –dijo, con algo de ironía. Y luego añadió, con más amabilidad-. No te preocupes por eso, Malfoy. No vas a arruinarme.

Malfoy se lo agradeció una vez más y se quitó la camisa y el suéter que le había prestado para probarse la ropa que le había comprado. Harry no había vuelto a verlo desnudo desde que le había curado la primera noche, y se fijó en que sus moraduras estaban prácticamente desaparecidas y que, tal y como había pensado el día anterior, ya había engordado un poco y ya no se le notaban tanto las costillas.

Harry había intentado elegir algo que pudiera gustarle, ni tan pijo como lo que llevaba en Hogwarts ni tan zarrapastroso como la ropa con la que se lo había encontrado y al principio había pensado en comprarle algo negro, ya que parecía ser su color favorito. Pero en el último momento cambió el suéter por otro de color azul, y hasta que no se lo vio puesto no comprendió que, de negro, le habría recordado demasiado al Malfoy del colegio.

-¿Me queda bien?

-Sí, mejor que mi ropa.

Malfoy fue con las muletas a mirarse en el espejo del baño y regresó con una mueca complacida.

-¿Es el estilo de ropa que suelo llevar normalmente?

-Más o menos.-A pesar de su sonrisa. Malfoy respiraba como si acabara de correr los doscientos metros vallas-. Venga, descansa. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Malfoy, sentándose.

-Una especie de medicina que te ayudará con lo del pie y hará que desaparezca la fiebre y la fatiga.

Harry aguardó su reacción con algo de curiosidad. Un muggle habría encontrado aquella respuesta bastante chocante y le habría preguntado si es que se creía un curandero o algo así, o si tenía conocimientos de medicina. Pero el hecho de que Malfoy no recordara ser un mago no lo convertía en un muggle, y se limitó a asentir. Harry recordó que Malfoy había sabido de algún modo que los hospitales eran peligrosos para él aunque hubiera olvidado por qué y supuso que su mente conservaba cierta información básica y, entre otras cosas, reconocía el hecho de preparar medicinas en casa como algo familiar.

Ya llevaba un par de horas en la cocina cuando lo oyó acercarse con las muletas.

-¿Aún estás con la medicina o eso es la cena?

-Es la medicina –contestó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la cocción. En cuanto empezara a volverse amarilla tenía que echarle el polvo de romero.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Malfoy era mejor que él en Pociones, pero Harry no quería que se cansara ni forzar su suerte: si empezaba a fijarse en los ingredientes que estaba usando acabaría encontrado algo extraño en aquella situación y él no quería tener la conversación Malfoy-eres-un-mago en ese momento.

-No, no hace falta.

Malfoy no discutió, pero en vez de marcharse al sofá se sentó en una silla, dispuesto a hacerle compañía.

-He tenido un sueño muy raro.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-No. No, era sólo un sueño raro.-Se mordió un segundo los labios-. ¿He tenido alguna pesadilla estando aquí?

-Una vez, cuando estabas con fiebre.

Malfoy parecía esperarse esa respuesta y apartó la vista como si se sintiera incómodo.

-Sí, a veces me pasa. Nunca recuerdo de qué van, pero sé que puedo despertarme gritando. No es muy agradable, lo siento.

-Nadie tiene pesadillas adrede –dijo, sorprendido de que se disculpara. Y temiendo que la conversación les llevara al tema de Narcissa, decidió cambiar el rumbo que llevaban-. Anda, dime¿de qué iba tu sueño raro?

-Yo era pequeño y a mi lado había una especie de... de criatura extraña con una voz muy aguda que no paraba de hacerme reverencias y de darse cabezazos contra las paredes. Y luego llegaba una chica de mi edad, con el pelo oscuro, y me llamaba para que fuera a jugar con ella.

Lo primero debía de ser un elfo doméstico, seguro. Y probablemente la chica era Pansy Parkinson, Que él supiera, se conocían desde niños y en Hogwarts habían estado saliendo. Harry no le comentó nada de los elfos pero sí le habló de la chica. Por alguna razón, aquello sorprendió más a Malfoy que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escuchado en aquellos días, a excepción de lo del hombre en la Luna.

-¿Tengo novia?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si seguisteis siendo novios después del colegio. No sé, a lo mejor me confundo y sólo erais buenos amigos.

Malfoy rumió aquello unos segundos.

-¿Crees que me habrá estado buscando?

La poción había tomado el color adecuado y Harry añadió el polvo de romero.

-Seguramente.-Cuando Voldemort había prometido respetar la vida de los alumnos de Hogwarts si le entregaban a Harry, Pansy había intentado que los Slytherin le capturaran. Pero su actuación en el Wizengamot, jurando entre sollozos que sólo había estado asustada por sus compañeros, la habían permitido salir libre con sólo una amonestación. Que él supiera, seguía en Inglaterra, y si seguía allí, no se habría quedado cruzada de brazos tras la desaparición de Malfoy.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

-Los veo de vez en cuando –mintió-. Lo que pasa es que ahora me apetece más ir a mi aire.

Malfoy frunció un poco las cejas.

-No es bueno estar solo demasiado tiempo, Ha... Potter. Hace que pienses cosas raras.

-No te preocupes. También quedo a veces con mi ahijado¿sabes?

-¿Tienes un ahijado?

-Sí. Se llama Teddy Lupin. Pronto cumplirá los cuatro años. Es un crío muy listo.

-¿Tienes alguna foto por ahí?

-Sí, claro.

La mayoría de fotos que Harry tenía del niño eran mágicas, pero los parientes muggles del marido de Andromeda le habían dado una en Navidad y fue esa la que le enseñó a Malfoy, que la observó atentamente sin saber que Teddy Lupin era hijo de su prima hermana.

-¿Le habéis tintado el pelo de azul?-exclamó, riendo-. Genial...

El pelo de Teddy era realmente azul, pero Harry no vio razón para sacarlo de su error y sonrió cuando lo oyó decir que era un niño muy guapo. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, tenía un matiz de tristeza, consciente de que Malfoy tendría una opinión muy distinta de él cuando recuperara la memoria.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Harry recibió la visita de Samantha Archer, su vecina. Cuando la vio por la mirilla, enrojeció un poco de vergüenza, consciente de que había olvidado por completo su promesa de pasarse una tarde a tomar el té. Ella, sin embargo, no le hizo ningún reproche y pareció olvidarse de todo en cuanto le puso los ojos encima a Malfoy, a quien Harry no le quedó más remedio que presentar como un amigo.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-repitió ella, como si estuviera probando la textura de la palabra en su boca-. Suena muy exótico.

-Gracias. Supongo que era lo que pretendían mis padres. Eso o querían un doberman.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reir. Malfoy se sentiría mortificado cuando recuperara la memoria y se diera cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo de su propio nombre. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le sonreía sin sospechar que se estaba riendo de él, además de con él, y se sintió algo culpable. Su incomodidad aumentó cuando vio a Samantha mirando a su alrededor con aire ligeramente sorprendido. Aunque ella no había llegado a ver el piso en su peor estado, no cabía duda de que se estaba fijando en lo limpio que estaba ahora.

Sin embargo, Samantha no dijo nada de la limpieza.

-Tengo algunas medicinas en mi casa, de cuando uno de mis monstruítos estuvo enfermo. ¿Queréis que os baje algo?

-No, no hace falta, gracias –dijo Harry, antes de que Malfoy pudiera ponerse a hablar de pociones-. Ya se está tomando lo que necesita.

-Bueno, si te hace falta algo, me lo dices.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Samantha estaba a punto de echarse a babear encima de Malfoy. Incluso le llegó a comentar el pelo tan fantástico que tenía. A Malfoy también parecía caerle bien, pero Harry seguía preocupado por lo que pudiera contarle y se las ingenió para sacarla de allí de la manera más diplomática posible. Cuando la acompañó a la puerta, ella le sujetó por el brazo con un ademán cómplice.

-Hacía semanas que no te veía con tan buen aspecto. Me alegra que la compañía te esté sentando bien,-Puso los ojos en blanco-. Y es monísimo.

-No es nada de eso –dijo Harry, agradeciendo que hubiera hecho ese comentario en voz baja.

-Pues si tú no lo quieres, ya me lo quedo yo.

-Adiós, Sam.

Harry cerró la puerta y miró a Malfoy, que sonreía, animado por la visita y los cumplidos.

-Es simpática. Tendrías que haberla invitado a tomar el té.

-Tenía miedo de que le contaras lo de tu amnesia y esas cosas.

O de que le hablara de la poción que ahora mismo bullía a fuego muy lento a la cocina. A Malfoy podía parecerle normal, pero Samantha no sabría qué pensar.

-¿Por qué?

-Samantha es buena chica, pero... bueno, ella querría llevarte a un hospital.

Malfoy dio un respingo y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ni hablar-dijo con vehemencia-. Yo no vuelvo a un hospital ni atado de pies y manos.

-Sólo a San Mungo –le recordó Harry.

Malfoy no parecía demasiado entusiasmado, pero asintió.

* * *

Después de cenar hacían una película que Harry tenía muchas ganas de ver, "X-Men". Había leído algunos comics de Dudley cuando su primo no estaba en casa y siempre le habían gustado. Malfoy afirmó querer verla con él, pero a los quince minutos se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y, después de pedirle que le despertara cuando fuera la hora del capítulo nocturno de "Buffy" se quedó dormido. Los paralelismos que encontró entre esta historia y la guerra que había dejado atrás despertaron recuerdos y le dejaron ligeramente incómodo. "_Yo soy un X-Man y tú eres un Miembro de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos_", pensó, mirando a Malfoy. Pero no parecía demasiado diabólico allí tumbado, con la piernas encogidas para dejarle sitio en el sofá, ni tampoco después, cuando lo despertó para ver "Buffy". Aquella noche, Malfoy siguió la aventura con más interés que él; Harry aún seguía pensando en la guerra.

A Harry le costó dormirse bastante aquella noche y cuando lo hizo, tuvo una pesadilla. Volvía a revivir el entierro de todos los que habían muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero en su sueño, Harry se encontró de pronto ocupando un ataúd más. Ni sus gritos ni sus puñetazos contra la tapa servían de nada. La voz de Voldemort, de pronto, resonó en sus oídos.

-Ya no les haces falta, Potter.

Las paletadas de tierra empezaron a caer sobre su ataúd, y pese a estar en la fosa, Harry sabía que uno a uno, todos sus amigos meneaban la cabeza y se marchaban. El pánico se le clavó en el pecho como un puñal.

-Por favor, no...

-Te han dejado para que te mueras, tú solo, muy lentamente... –Voldemort rio-. ¿Empiezas a notar cómo te falta el aire, joven Potter?

Harry arañó desesperadamente la tapa de su ataúd y sus uñas se rompieron contra la dura madera.

-¡No¡Ron¡Hermione¡RON!

Harry se despertó dando gritos, pálido y con un sudor frío empapándole las axilas. Pero ese momento de terror y desorientación duró sólo un instante. Una voz suave le chistaba en el oído, una mano firme le acariciaba el pelo y otra, en el hombro, le anclaba a la cordura.

-Ssssht, tranquilo, Harry... Tranquilo...

Ni siquiera pudo pensar que era Malfoy, que se burlaría de él por todo esto. La sensación inesperada de consuelo hizo caer de golpe todas sus defensas, y fue tan incapaz de resistirlo como el suelo cuarteado de resistir el agua de la lluvia. El cuerpo de Malfoy era sólido y cálido y le ofrecía refugio y Harry reclinó la frente contra su pecho, tratando de luchar contra la terrible angustia de la pesadilla. Su garganta estaba agarrotada con sollozos secos, ahogados.

-Sólo era una pesadilla –musitó Malfoy, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, la espalda-. Tranquilo, Harry... No pasa nada... Ssssht...

Harry no podía hablar, dolía demasiado. No notó cuándo Malfoy se tumbó en la cama con él, sólo supo que de repente estaban cara a cara y que se había aferrado a él como si fuera lo único que lo separara de su propia destrucción. La voz de Malfoy seguía arrullándolo con palabras tranquilizadoras, sus caricias casi maternales prometían paz y le aseguraban que estaba vivo, que al menos aquella noche no estaba solo. Poco a poco, Harry se fue calmando, mecido por la mano que dibujaba círculos en su espalda, y al final, agotado emocionalmente, se durmió sin darse cuenta, todavía abrazado a Malfoy.

* * *

P160880, hola, me alegra verte por aquí. La verdad es que ni Draco ni Harry lo han estado pasando bien, aunque la vida del primero ha sido más "accidentada". Lo de que Draco es nombre de perro... bueno, es que ya he conocido a dos perros que se llamaban así. Pero que conste que a mí Draco Malfoy me parece un nombre genial.

Lireve, eso de leer en vez de estudiar es todo un clásico, jeje. Bueno, espero que el examen del martes tb te saliera bien. En cuanto a Draco, pues no sé, sí que dice alguna de las suyas más adelante, creo, pero obviamente no es el de siempre. Como ves, eso sí, ya hace algo más aparte de okupar el sofá de Harry, jaja. A mí Harry no me parece muy desconfiado, si tenemos en cuenta la relación que han tenido hasta ahora. Bueno, a ver qué tal reacciona después de esta noche.

Aravis, Sí, yo entiendo que Harry mantenga las distancias con Draco, por monín que esté. Lo de Buffy... bueno, tenía que pensar en una serie de principios de década que alguien como Harry pudiera ver, y esa me pareció una buena opción.

Yankee , Harry ha perdido su capacidad para dominar hechizos complicados como el Patronus con tanta precocidad, pero no es menos valiente ni lo que hizo con Voldemort tiene menos mérito. El quid de la cuestión es ¿qué cree el propio Harry?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

_-Harry¿estás seguro¿De verdad que no te importa? _

_Él asintió. ¿Qué derecho tenía a estropear las oportunidades de sus amigos? La beca de investigación que le habían ofrecido a Hermione en Estados Unidos era justo lo que ella siempre había soñado. Y era normal que Ron quisiera irse con ella. _

_-No, claro que no._

_-No sé... ¿Seguro? Justo ahora que has roto con Ginny._

_Hacía sólo un mes de aquello y Harry se había sentido dividido entre la maravillosa conmoción de descubrir el sexo con otros chicos y su malestar al saber que Ginny lo estaba pasando mal y le odiaba. Pero parecía que las aguas volvían poco a poco a su cauce y ella estaba empezando a aceptar que él no había hecho nada con la intención de herirla e incluso se había disculpado por la rudeza de sus palabras._

_Le fastidiaba que se marcharan., claro. Los echaría de menos. Una parte de él se sentía como si le estuvieran quitando algo, y bien podía decirse que le habían quitado ya demasiadas cosas. Además... los Weasley estaban un poco raros con él. Quizás era por lo de Ginny. Casi deseaba que lo fuera, porque si no, tenía que ser por lo de Fred._

_Harry trató de olvidarse de aquello. Sí, habían jurado que estarían siempre juntos, pero ese era un juramento de niños. En la vida adulta pasaban estas cosas y no era el fin del mundo._

_-No os preocupéis por eso. Además, no es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más. Ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para ir a Estados Unidos._

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó y se encontró a Malfoy acostado a su lado, profundamente dormido, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior acudió a su memoria y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico al pensar que Malfoy le había visto en ese estado.

Harry se apartó de él casi como si quemara y se levantó de la cama, maldiciendo para sus adentros, rojo de vergüenza. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de despertar a Malfoy bruscamente para echarlo a patadas de su casa, amnésico o no, se obligó a pensar con calma. Las posibilidades de que un Malfoy sin amnesia se comportara de una manera adulta eran escasas, pero no inexistentes. Y si insistía en seguir actuando como un mocoso inmaduro y reanudar su clásica competición de quién era más patético de los dos, ambos disponían de un armamento similar con el que atacarse. Cabía esperar que, aunque sólo fuera por eso, Malfoy se comportara.

Aún nervioso por lo sucedido, se fue al baño. Ahora que ya no le preocupaban tanto las posibles bromas crueles, su mente trataba de asimilar que, efectivamente, Malfoy le había consolado la noche anterior. Su antiguo enemigo tenía una buena excusa para un comportamiento tan inusual, ya que no se hallaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, pero él sí lo estaba. O se suponía que lo estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera encontrado consuelo en sus brazos¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sentido a _Draco Malfoy_ como un lugar seguro? Aun admitiendo que podía haber estado necesitando desesperadamente esa sensación física y real de compañía, no había justificación posible para su reacción.

Harry identificó el peligro inmediatamente; empezaba a olvidar quién era Malfoy de verdad.

Disgustado consigo mismo, empezó a hacer el desayuno. Estaba claro, Malfoy tenía que irse cuanto antes. Tanta simpatía y buenos gestos estaban confundiendo su cabeza. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando para bajar la guardia de ese modo?

Pero cuando oyó el ruido de Malfoy y sus muletas provenientes del comedor, su enfado empezó a convertirse de nuevo en incomodidad y trató de pensar alguna excusa que darle, alguna explicación que le permitiera salvar un poco la cara y no parecer tan patético.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el desayuno ya estaba casi terminado, Malfoy entró en la cocina, todavía con el pijama.

-Buenos días.

-Hola –dijo Harry, descubriendo que le costaba terriblemente mirarlo a la cara.

-Espero que no te molestara que me quedara a dormir en tu cama. Estaba que me caía de sueño y no quería que te despertaras.

-No pasa nada –dijo Harry, sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Malfoy se sentó en su silla y lo observó desde allí.

-Vaya susto me diste. No sabía que tú también tuvieras pesadillas; debió de ser de las gordas.

Harry decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema.-Señaló la olla, cuyo contenido se había reducido a la décima parte durante la noche-. Esta noche ya podrás tomarte la po... la medicina nueva. Con esta te sentirás mejor.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de medicina?

-Para no tener que ir tanto a los hospitales.

Aquello, por supuesto, convenció a Malfoy por completo.

-Claro.

Para alivio de Harry, el tema de la pesadilla parecía definitivamente olvidado, aunque Malfoy volvió a hacer eso de seguirlo con la mirada siempre que estaba al alcance de su vista. Era un hábito un poco irritante, pero Harry pensó de pronto que él también tenía que haberse sentido muy solo en aquel último año, viviendo en un mundo que entendía sólo a medias. Cuando hablaba de sus peripecias entre muggles mencionaba nombres aquí y allá, pero aquellas relaciones tenían que haber sido muy superficiales porque, de haber tenido alguien a quien llamar amigo, Malfoy no habría terminado en ese estado.

Por la tarde, Malfoy volvió a rondar la cocina curioseando en el caldero. Harry se preguntó si le traía recuerdos de las clases de Pociones, que siempre le habían gustado. Al final cedió y le dejó cortar a finas tiras las pieles de serpiente arbórea africanas, diciéndole que eran una especie de algas chinas. Luego pensó que un verdadero muggle habría sospechado lo mismo de un ingrediente que de otro. Pero Malfoy, que conservaba su mano para Pociones, no dijo nada y tuvo las tiras listas en un momento.

A las ocho, por fin, la poción quedó terminada. Harry examinó su sabor y su olor; era tal y como Andromeda le había dicho que debía ser. Malfoy probó aquella noche la primera dosis, y aunque arrugó la nariz ante el sabor, no protestó.

Al día siguiente, Malfoy tomó una dosis matutina. Los efectos empezaron a notarse ya aquella tarde, pues se mantuvo despierto durante mucho más tiempo y la fiebre no llegó en ningún momento a treinta y ocho. De seguir a ese ritmo, en un par de días estaría listo para irse a San Mungo. Y aunque la casa sin él fuera a quedarse un poco vacía, Harry seguía pensando que sería lo mejor para los dos.

* * *

Cuando Malfoy pasó su primera tarde sin fiebre, Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento de contarle, al menos, parte de la verdad. No tenía sentido seguir postergándolo más; era mejor que Malfoy tuviera un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la noticia de que era un mago antes de plantarlo en San Mungo.

Malfoy, sentado en el sofá con una revista olvidada a su lado, lo miraba con expectación.

-Hoy ya no has tenido fiebre, así que mañana ya puedes ir a San Mungo.

-A San Mungo... –Parecía repentinamente nervioso y jugueteó un poco con sus dedos-. Harry... o sea, Potter, de verdad, no creo que ir a un hospital sea una buena idea.

-San Mungo es distinto. Es un hospital para gente como nosotros. Y allí podrán curarte usando medicinas como las que yo te he dado, medicinas que realmente te sentarán bien de verdad.

-¿Gente como nosotros?

Bueno, allá iba.

-Verás... esto puede costarte un poco de creer, pero... somos magos, Malfoy. Magos de verdad, no de los que hacen trucos en el circo o en la tele.

Harry había esperado que lo considerara una broma y se echara a reir o que lo mirara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero Malfoy, después de un momento de sorpresa, pareció ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No. No, lo digo en serio. Tú y yo somos magos.

Malfoy lo miró un poco más con esa expresión recelosa y después apartó la vista. Harry, que era consciente de que le había contestado de mala manera más de una vez, tuvo la sensación de que nunca le había herido más que en ese momento, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-Vale, bien, búrlate de mí, me da lo mismo.

Entonces fingió volver a ponerse a leer su revista, como si hubiera decidido no seguirle el juego. Harry estaba un poco extrañado por su reacción, pero decidió cortar por lo sano y se fue a su dormitorio a buscar la varita, que ahora guardaba en el cajón de su mesilla. Al sujetarla se acordó de la primera vez que había visto a Malfoy. Acababa de saber que era un mago y Hagrid se lo había llevado de compras al callejón Diagón. Y allí, en una tienda de túnicas, había tenido su primer encuentro con él. Aquel día, Malfoy había estado parloteando sobre un montón de cosas de las que él no había oído hablar en su vida. Era extraño pensar que ahora era él el experto en el mundo mágico y Malfoy el que no sabía nada.

Cuando volvió al salón, Malfoy lo miró de reojo y pareció sorprenderse al ver la varita.

-Los... los magos no existen –dijo, en tono inseguro.

-Sí que existen. Ahora no te asustes¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que tú también podrás hacer estas cosas cuando recuperes la memoria.-Meneó la varita-. _Rictusempra._

Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el rayo que brotaba de la varita e iba directo a su pecho, pero un momento después estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Cuando Harry terminó el hechizo después de unos segundos, Malfoy lo observó con estupor.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –exclamó, casi sin voz.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Somos magos de verdad. El colegio al que íbamos, Hogwarts, es un colegio especial para gente como nosotros. Allí nos enseñaron Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones...

Malfoy meneó la cabeza tercamente.

-No, me estás tomando el pelo.

Harry le mostró la varita.

-Tú tienes una igual, aunque no sé dónde la habrás dejado. En tu casa, supongo. ¿Te acuerdas de esas criaturas con las que soñaste una vez, esas que te hacían reverencias y se daban golpes contra la pared? Eran elfos domésticos. Y en aquel hospital estuvieron a punto de matarte sin querer porque te daban medicamentos para muggles, es decir, no mágicos, mientras que yo te he dado pociones y te he aplicado algunos hechizos.

Aquella vez, Malfoy no contestó, pero se quedó callado un buen rato, con expresión aturdida. A Harry le hubiera gustado saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Se estaría acordando de algo? Al oir que era mago, él se había sentido maravillado, emocionado, pero un niño de once años que odiaba su vida no reaccionaba igual que un adulto de veintiuno con el cerebro sólo a medio gas.

Finalmente, Malfoy lo miró con expresión muy seria.

-Haz otro truco.

Harry señaló una de las tazas vacías de té y la convirtió en un pequeño candelabro, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa de Malfoy.

-No te estoy mintiendo –dijo, volviendo a transformarla en la taza.

Malfoy respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Y dices que yo también puedo hacer esas cosas?

-Cuando tengas varita. Te dejaría probar con la mía, pero no sé si es seguro que alguien amnésico use una varita ajena. Escucha... imagino que es un shock. Pero a ti te encanta ser mago, Malfoy. No querrías ser muggle por nada en el mundo.

Esta vez, Malfoy por fin parecía empezar a creerle.

-Yo... A veces... No recordaba que era un mago, pero...-Lo miró con súbita ansiedad-. ¿Los magos suelen decir cosas como "Por Merlín"?

-Constantemente.

Malfoy dio la impresión de haberse quitado un peso de encima.

-Oh, joder...Yo decía esas cosas al principio. La gente me miraba como si estuviera loco y me esforcé en dejar de decirlas para que no...-Se interrumpió con el ceño levemente fruncido-. Harry¿existen los hombres-lobo?

-Sí.

-¿Ves?-dijo, casi febril-. Yo lo sabía. Ellos se reían de mí porque no quería salir de noche cuando había luna llena, pero lo sabía, sabía que era peligroso.

Harry entendió por fin por qué Malfoy había reaccionado así cuando le había dicho que era un mago; había estado labrándose por ahí fama de chalado.

-Bueno, no suelen acercarse a Londres y en realidad no hay tantos salvajes, apenas una docena. Pero está claro que una parte de ti recordaba que eras un mago y cosas del mundo mágico, igual que un muggle amnésico recordaría cosas de su mundo. Por eso sabías que tenías que marcharte de ese hospital y no te pareció raro verme hacer una poción.

Malfoy apenas le escuchó, parecía demasiado perdido en sus propias elucubraciones, reescribiendo algunos momentos del último año. Después miró a Harry con curiosidad.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no me llevaste a ese hospital mágico desde el principio?

-Verás, ha habido un pequeño problema en el mundo mágico. No es nada importante, pero durante un par de semanas más no están permitidos los contactos entre muggles y magos. Tú no estabas en condiciones de ir a San Mungo solo y... bueno, si te hubiera llevado yo, no habría podido volver a mi casa hasta que levantaran esa restricción.

-¿Y tú por qué no vives en ese... mundo mágico?

-Es una historia muy larga. No te preocupes, lo sabrás en cuanto recuperes la memoria.

Malfoy asintió vagamente, aunque Harry pensó que lo hacía porque no podía seguir pensando en ese tema, no porque lo hubiera asimilado ya. Entonces le explicó cómo ir a San Mungo. No era fácil llegar allí usando medios muggles, pero Harry confiaba en que sería capaz de arreglarse. Andromeda, además, se había mostrado dispuesta a ir al hospital también para servirle de guía.

-¿Mi tía Andromeda?

-Es hermana de tu madre.

-Andromeda... Es un nombre raro también.

-Muchas familias de magos les ponen a sus hijos nombres mitológicos o de estrellas y constelaciones. Por eso te llamas Draco, por la constelación.

-Oh...-Y de pronto miró a Harry con nueva curiosidad-. ¿Y dónde están mis padres?

Harry dio un respingo. Había llegado a pensar que no tendría que darle la mala noticia.

-Lo siento, Malfoy. –Y en ese momento, no podía decirlo más en serio-. Murieron los dos.

Lucius no estaba muerto técnicamente, pero como si lo estuviera. Un trozo de madera tenía más consciencia que un dementorizado.

La noticia no impresionó tanto a Malfoy como Harry temía. Quizás era la amnesia. Resultaba difícil que te doliera la muerte de personas a las que no recordabas. Aun así, Malfoy no le preguntó cómo habían muerto y Harry se sintió infinitamente agradecido por ello.

* * *

Harry esperaba ser acribillado a preguntas sobre el mundo mágico, pero Malfoy pasó el resto del día casi tan callado como cuando le subía la fiebre. Aunque Harry no quiso arriesgarse y le puso el termómetro por si las moscas, supuso desde el principio que necesitaba algún tiempo para aceptar todo lo que había averiguado aquella tarde. Sin embargo, le habría tranquilizado verlo un poco más ilusionado por la idea de poder recuperar la memoria.

Cuando se fue a dormir, Harry supo enseguida que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos no muy agradables. Le preocupaba lo que podía empezar a contar Malfoy por ahí en cuanto recuperara la memoria, si es que la recuperaba, y por otro lado, por mucho que hubiera estado deseando perderlo de vista, ahora se daba cuenta de que iba a resultarle duro volver a encontrarse solo en casa, sin nada que lo distrajera de sus propios problemas.

Harry se frotó la cara con las manos y trató de luchar contra la sensación irracional de pánico que le estaba envolviendo. No podía impedir que Malfoy contara lo que le diera la gana. Cuando había decidido meterlo en su casa, lo había hecho sabiendo que eso iba a pasar. Conocía las consecuencias. En el peor de los casos, si aquello volvía a poner a los periodistas tras él, si volvía a convertirse en el centro de todas las burlas, siempre podía volver a mudarse.

Y si Malfoy le dejaba tranquilo... bien, sí, sería un asco volver a sentirse todo el rato tan mal como antes. Había que reconocerlo; Malfoy, así, amnésico, tenía su encanto como compañero de piso, Pero debía concentrarse en Teddy, ir a visitarlo al menos un par de veces a la semana, llevarlo a pasear por Londres de vez en cuando. Quizás eso también le ayudara a mantener alejadas las nubes más negras.

Las manecillas del reloj se acercaban a las dos de la mañana cuando un ruido de pasos inconfundible le llamó la atención. Malfoy también estaba despierto. Lo primero que pensó fue que se había levantado para ir al baño o beber un vaso de agua. Pero en el silencio nocturno también escuchó perfectamente un sonido metálico que sólo podía ser la cerradura de la puerta.

Malfoy se estaba marchando.

Harry saltó de la cama, salió de su habitación y llegó a tiempo de verlo cruzar la puerta que daba al rellano.

-¡Malfoy!-Él se detuvo, vacilando, y volvió a entrar. Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba la ropa con la que se lo había encontrado varias noches atrás -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde¿Por qué?

Malfoy giró la cara, impidiendo que pudiera verle los ojos.

-No quiero ir a San Mungo.

-Malfoy, ya te he dicho que San Mungo no es como el hospital muggle en el que terminaste –dijo, con extrañeza.

-Me da igual, no quiero ir-dijo, como un niño terco.

-Pero¿por qué no? –Malfoy no contestó y Harry siguió insistiendo-. Malfoy¿por qué no?

Entonces Malfoy lo miró y Harry se dio cuenta del miedo y la angustia que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¡Porque no quiero recuperar la memoria!

Harry suspiró, empezando a comprender.

-Malfoy...

Él cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-No quiero, Harry. No me preguntes por qué, pero... no quiero. No puedo ir a ese sitio lleno de... de gente rara con varitas y... No quiero ir.

-Pero tienes que ir-replicó Harry-. Malfoy, no voy a engañarte: no todo lo que vas a recordar es agradable. Pero hay cosas buenas: tienes tus amigos y... y eres millonario¿lo sabías? Vives en una mansión enorme.

-Me da igual.

-Sé razonable, Malfoy. No puedes vivir con amnesia el resto de tu vida.

Malfoy seguía negando con la cabeza, pero de pronto alzó la vista y lo miró con una mezcla de súplica y esperanza.

-Acompáñame.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo, por favor.-Harry no supo ni qué decir. Malfoy tragó saliva y le agarró del brazo-. Todo lo que ha pasado en el último año ha sido como un sueño extraño. Y me he sentido como un bicho raro en todas partes excepto aquí, excepto contigo. No sé por qué es, igual es porque los dos somos magos, como tú dices, pero aquí las cosas tienen sentido. Sé que si vienes conmigo seré capaz de... ir allí y de recordar lo que tenga que recordar.

Harry estaba abrumado, casi halagado por sus palabras, pero aun así meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, no puedo. Ya te lo he explicado, hay una especie de cuarentena. Si te acompañara a San Mungo tendría que quedarme en el mundo mágico hasta que levantaran las restricciones. Y... y no puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces deja que me quede contigo hasta que acabe la cuarentena y me puedas acompañar. Yo no voy a hacerlo solo, no puedo. Por favor, Harry, ni te enterarás de que estoy aquí.

Aquel era Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Había hecho más por él de lo que cualquiera habría tenido derecho a esperar. Pero Dios¿cómo no iba a entender que le aterrara recuperar la memoria?

-Ven, vamos a la cocina un momento –dijo, para ganar tiempo.

Entonces encendieron la luz y Harry fue a preparar un té suave con un par de gotas de poción calmante para Malfoy y se sentaron finalmente en el sofá. La pausa sirvió para que Harry comprendiera que sus tripas habían decidido por él. Si Andromeda le llevaba un poco de poción multijugos, podía acompañarlo al hospital cuando levantaran la cuarentena. Quizás era verdad que cuando le salvabas la vida a alguien te volvías responsable de él. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarlo marchar sin más ni empujarlo a pasar por todo aquello sin una cara familiar cerca.

-Malfoy... escucha¿me prometes que si te acompaño irás a San Mungo y dejarás que te traten?

Malfoy asintió con tanta vehemencia que a Harry casi le sorprendió que su cabeza no saliera volando.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-Vale. Pero tendrá que ser cuando levanten la cuarentena.

A Malfoy no podía importarle menos ese detalle; estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo con alivio y dándole las gracias. Harry, que en realidad empezaba a cansarse ya de su eterno agradecimiento, le interrumpió como pudo recordándole lo tarde que era. Solucionada la crisis, era hora de volver a la cama. Pero cuando salieron de nuevo al comedor, Harry descubrió sobre la mesa un papel doblado con su nombre escrito en él.

-Te había escrito una nota –le aclaró Malfoy, que había empezado a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa y abrió la carta, dándose cuenta de pronto de que le alegraba descubrir que Malfoy no se habría escabullido sin más en mitad de la noche.

"_Querido Potter, _

_Creo que ya empiezas a cansarte de que te dé tanto las gracias, pero deja que lo haga una última vez. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera sido por ti, probablemente estaría muerto. _

_Ahora es mejor que me vaya. Sé que crees que debo recuperar la memoria, pero la idea me da demasiado miedo. Supongo que es porque recordaría cómo murieron mis padres o qué es lo que me hace tener pesadillas. _

_Así que gracias otra vez. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga trabajo otra vez te enviaré el dinero que te has gastado en mí. Ya sé que no lo necesitas, pero me da lo mismo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Y también te prometo que esté amnésico o no, nunca me olvidaré de todo lo que has hecho por mí. _

_No sé, quizás nos volvamos a ver._

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD No te saltes las comidas, por favor. "_

Harry la leyó un par de veces y descubrió que no podía ser cínico ni decirse que eso era obra de una lesión cerebral. El chico que tenía delante, se llamara como se llamara, tuviera la cara que tuviera, durara lo que durara, estaba siendo sincero. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Malfoy, éste se encogió débilmente de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa algo vergonzosa.

-Ahora queda tonta –dijo, refiriéndose a la nota.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No, no queda tonta –replicó, con suavidad-. Gracias por escribirla.

Malfoy amplió un poquito más su sonrisa y asintió levemente. Después le dio las buenas noches y se tumbó en el sofá, desplegando la manta que había doblado al prepararse para irse y tapándose con ella. Harry volvió a su dormitorio, aún con la nota en la mano. De pie junto a la cama la miró una vez más. Y luego, sin saber muy bien por qué, la guardó en el cajón de su mesita.

Yankee, hola. No es que Harry haya olvidado que todos necesitamos a alguien, es que no cree tener a nadie, el pobre. Pero sí que se necesitan mutuamente, sí.

Lireve, por fin libre de exámenes, ehh? Felicidades. No sabría decirte quién de los dos necesita más a quién, pero en lo de la simbiosis tienes toda la razón.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

_En vista de los testimonios aquí escuchados, el Wizengamot considera suficientemente probado que, en interés del mundo mágico, Albus Dumbledore convenció a madame Hooch para que intentara amañar todos los partidos de Gryffindor en los que jugó Harry Potter durante sus años escolares. Este tribunal es consciente de que no obraron para perjudicar a las otras Casas ni beneficiar injustamente a Gryffindor, sino movidos por la creencia de que tales amaños eran necesarios para aumentar la confianza en sí mismo del señor Potter y prepararlo psicológicamente de cara a su enfrentamiento definitivo con Voldemort. Del mismo modo, también declaramos que el señor Potter era completamente ajeno a estos arreglos y no vemos razones para emprender acciones legales contra él. Al contrario, lamentamos que su nombre se haya visto envuelto en tan desagradable asunto y le reiteramos una vez más nuestro agradecimiento y admiración por los servicios prestados durante la guerra._

_En cuanto a la profesora McGonagall, ella misma ha admitido que no supo nada hasta el tercer curso y que entonces accedió a participar en el engaño convencida por las razones que le dio el fallecido profesor Dumbledore. Su testimonio, ofrecido por propia voluntad, nos ha ayudado a entender mejor qué impulso al antiguo director de Hogwarts a obrar de esta manera. ¿Necesitaba el señor Potter de esas tretas para convertirse en el héroe que nos libró de Voldemort¿Había sido su brillo oscurecido por la nefasta influencia de los parientes muggles que lo criaron¿Habría sido un riesgo demasiado grande no intervenir?_

_Nunca lo sabremos. Y sl daño o el beneficio de dichas acciones ya está hecho. La profesora McGonagall obró de buena fe y pensando en el futuro del mundo mágico. Este tribunal la declara inocente sin cargos y encarece a la Junta Escolar de Hogwarts a rechazar su dimisión. _

Extracto de la sesión J74M/21-7-00

* * *

-¿Va a quedarse contigo hasta que levanten la cuarentena?

La voz de Andromeda no podía expresar más sorpresa.

-Creo que no va a atreverse a ir solo –dijo Harry, hablando libremente porque Malfoy estaba en la ducha-. Es como si una parte de él supiera que no le espera nada bueno. Pero ha dicho que irá si le acompaño.

-He de decir que te estás tomando muchas molestias por él.

-No sé, me da pena. Con la amnesia y eso es tan simpático... –Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar que esa simpatía desaparecería en un par de semanas.

Andromeda no insistió sobre ese tema, sólo dijo algo de que sonaba más animado, y luego le explicó paso a paso un hechizo que había leído en un libro de Medimagia y que permitiría saber, al menos, si la amnesia de su sobrino tenía un origen mágico o era consecuencia de un golpe o shock. Harry la escuchó atentamente, tomando notas, preguntándose si le costaría mucho dominarlo. Pero al menos no necesitaba ya esconderse de Malfoy para practicarlo.

Y Malfoy fue, de hecho, un atento espectador de sus práctica durante un buen rato. Con los días se había vuelto un adicto a la tele, pero en aquella ocasión sólo miraba a Harry como si estuviera haciendo todo aquello sólo para su entretenimiento personal. Harry aguantó todo lo que pudo y al final se metió en su dormitorio para practicar; allí no había objetos electrónicos, más allá de las lámparas, que pudieran estropearse por la magia. El hecho de esconderse no se debía sólo a que se tratara de Malfoy, quien podía reirse después contando que le había costado todo un día dominar un sencillo hechizo de medimagia-aunque no era tan sencillo-; ¿quién podía concentrarse con un mirón pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía?

A la hora del almuerzo, Malfoy tocó cortésmente a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-He preparado unos bocadillos.

-Vale, ahora voy.

Harry se olvidó del almuerzo en cuanto Malfoy se marchó, pero a los cinco minutos lo volvió a tener en la puerta.

-Venga, Harry, ven. Tienes que comer un poco.

No lo decía con el tono maternal que Molly había usado a veces con él, antes de que todo se estropeara; Harry se sintió como si estuviera a punto de transgredir alguna regla tribal. "Tienes que comer un poco o las consecuencias serán espantosas". Entonces recordó la postdata de su carta y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo realmente nervioso que se ponía Malfoy cuando lo veía desganado.

-De acuerdo –dijo, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y marchándose a la cocina con él.

Malfoy se había estado comiendo sus sencillos platos con agradecimiento y ni un atisbo de protesta, pero al mando de la cocina dejaba libre al pijo que llevaba dentro, al parecer inmune a la amnesia. El pan estaba ligeramente tostado, la mayonesa había sido especiada con algo y había incluido cebolla caramelizada entre las lonchas de jamón frío. Harry se lo comió de buena gana, advirtiendo que, efectivamente, verlo comer parecía satisfacer a Malfoy de una manera especial.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Malfoy se quedó fregando los platos y Harry volvió a encerrarse en su dormitorio para practicar con el hechizo. De vez en cuando oía ruidos que le recordaban que había alguien más en casa, más allá de la tele: unos pasos, un carraspeo. Y mientras tanto, el hechizo salía mejor. Tratándose de magia dirigida al cerebro, no quería correr riesgos. Y finalmente, poco antes del té, se sintió satisfecho con los resultados.

Malfoy ya andaba en la cocina de nuevo y había puesto el agua a calentar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí. Ya sé hacer el hechizo. ¿Quieres que probemos?

-Vale.-Se sentó en un taburete, con las manos en el regazo-. ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Nada, sólo... estar ahí. Si tu amnesia tiene un origen mágico, saldrán unas cuantas chispas plateadas. Si es físico o psicológico, sólo notarás un poco de frío. ¿Listo?

Malfoy asintió, un poco nervioso.

-Sí.

Harry lo apuntó con la varita.

-_Mentis Incantatem –_pronunció, ejecutando con aplomo los movimientos que Andromeda le había indicado.

Un rayo azul surgió de su varita y dio de lleno en la frente de Malfoy. Al momento, el aire a su alrededor empezó a chisporrotear con resplandores plateados. Malfoy ni respiraba, como si temiera que aquello pudiera volverse peligroso en algún momento. Harry lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puedo creerlo...

-¿Qué pasa?-Las chispas estaban desapareciendo-. ¿Es algo malo?

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

-No te diste ningún golpe, Malfoy. Alguien te lanzó un hechizo desmemorizador.

* * *

-No lo entiendo –dijo Malfoy, cuando Harry colgó el teléfono-. ¿Por qué iban a atacarme?¿Porque soy millonario?

Andromeda ya le había dicho varias veces que no recordaba haber leído en El Profeta nada sobre una agresión en Malfoy manor, pero iba a tratar de averiguar más cosas por otros canales.

-Quizás –dijo Harry, aunque lo dudaba. Si había sido un ataque, debía de tratarse de algo relacionado con la guerra. Pero ahora, acordándose de la falta de ilusión de Malfoy por recuperar la memoria, empezaba a preguntarse si no habría intentado desmemorizarse a sí mismo. Sólo dudaba porque le parecía una acción absurda: por acosado que se sintiera por los recuerdos¿cómo iba a marcharse así, sin dinero muggle, sin documentación, sin ropa?-. Ojalá pudiéramos ir a tu casa. Los elfos domésticos tienen que saber algo de lo que te pasó esa noche.

Malfoy le dio un golpecito al plato de pastas para acercárselo, indicándole que comiera algo.

-Un chico que... un amigo me habló una vez de un millonario norteamericano que se volvió completamente majareta y se lavaba las manos cien veces al día o así. Quizás me he vuelto loco.

-No parece que te importe demasiado –observó Harry, dándose cuenta de pronto de que esa actitud le recordaba a la que le había visto a Gilderoy Lockhart después de quedar también desmemorizado por un accidente. Por suerte, Malfoy no se había quedado así de idiota, pero era un poco exasperante hablar de cosas serias con alguien que al parecer sólo le preocupaba esquivar los hospitales y cebarlo como a un cerdo.

-No sé.-Se encogió de hombros-. Es como si estuvieras hablando de otra persona.

-Bueno, pues estoy hablando de ti.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos un momento, pensativo.

-Harry... o sea, Potter¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, y también puedes llamarme Harry –contestó, cansado ya de oirle corregirse cada dos por tres.

Eso hizo sonreir a Malfoy.

-¿Y tú me llamarás Draco?

-Creí que no te gustaba, que te parecía nombre de perro.

-Ya, bueno, pero es mi nombre¿no? –dijo, con encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

Harry asintió, dándose cuenta de que, definitivamente, pinchar a Malfoy –o Draco, como él quería-, no era nada divertido.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?

-Si Andromeda es hermana de mi madre¿por qué no ha querido hablar conmigo desde que estoy aquí?

Aquel era un terrreno resbaladizo y Harry eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Tu madre y ella se pelearon antes de que tú nacieras. No creo que hayáis hablado nunca.

-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-La familia de tu madre no aprobaba la elección de marido de tu tía Andromeda y dejaron de hablarse.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Qué anticuados¿no¿Qué le pasaba a mi tío?

Ante su inusual insistencia, Harry estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad, pero se lo pensó mejor y siguió disimulando la peor parte. "Draco, lo cierto es que casi toda tu familia eran unos racistas y unos asesinos" no era algo que fuera a incentivarle para querer recuperar la memoria.

-Ya sabes, cosas de ricos que acaban volviéndose majaretas.

Draco se echó a reir.

-¿Ves? Me viene de familia.

Lo malo, pensó Harry, era que no tenía idea de hasta qué punto.

* * *

-Me bajo a comprar –dijo Harry al día siguiente, yendo a por su abrigo.

Draco, que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros de texto que le había dejado, se puso en pie como movido por un resorte.

-¡Voy contigo!

-¿Seguro?

-Estoy perfectamente –dijo, mostrándole cómo andaba sin muletas-. Y llevo más de una semana aquí, necesito que me dé el aire. A no ser que me tengas secuestrado, me bajo contigo.

Draco se puso su anorak, Harry le prestó una de sus bufandas y bajaron a la calle. Nada más salir del edificio, Draco sonrió con ganas y alzó un poco la cara para sentir la caricia del aire. Parecía tan contento que Harry se sintió un poco culpable por no haber sugerido antes algún paseo.

Pero Draco no le guardaba ningún reproche. Caminaba mirando a su alrededor con ojos hambrientos de novedad, de movimiento. Y al cabo de un rato, Harry percibió también cómo lo miraban muchas de las personas –hombre y mujeres- que se cruzaban por la calle con él. Samantha Archer no era la única que lo encontraba atractivo, eso estaba claro. Pero a pesar de su vanidad, que había sobrevivido a su amnesia, Draco no les hacía demasiado caso.

-Ya reconozco esta zona. Allí está Old Campton¿verdad?

-Sí. Draco, creía que sabías donde estabas.

-Bueno, sabía que estaba en el Soho –dijo, un poco a la defensiva-. Lo que no sabía era la calle exacta.

-¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?

Draco le sonrió.

-No me importaba mucho.

Harry pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a que Draco Malfoy le sonriera así. Por suerte, ya estaban junto al supermercado.

-Vamos, es aquí.

Bastaron dos minutos para que Harry comprendiera que, esa vez, su cesta de la compra iba a ser bastante diferente a lo que solía ser. Draco miraba la comida congelada con suspicacia de mago y no entendía por qué nadie iba a comprar aquellas porquerías pudiendo comer comida de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, dijo, no era como si no tuvieran tiempo de cocinar. Harry, que había optado por los platos precocinados más por pereza que porque apreciara su sabor, se encontró transigiendo y llenando el carro con productos frescos. Draco incluso le hizo comprar unas rodajas de merluza para hacer uno de esos platos que había aprendido cuando trabajaba de pinche, aunque todo el pescado que solía comer Harry era el de las latas de atún. Eso sí, como Draco era tan goloso como la mayoría de magos, no objetó nada a las tabletas de chocolate ni otros dulces que Harry colocó en el carro.

Cuando ya iban hacia las cajas, Harry oyó cómo le llamaban y se encontró con dos chicos a los que había conocido en sus primeros meses allí. Uno de ellos, Paul, era alto, atractivo y de modales afeminados; el otro, Jeremy, no era tan guapo, pero tenía una expresión simpática. Harry los saludó, consciente de que hacía meses que no los veía y que había dejado de contestar a sus llamadas.

-No sabíamos si estabas en Inglaterra... Como no te veíamos por ningún lado.

-He estado muy liado –mintió, sintiéndose algo culpable.

Paul siempre había sentido cierto interés por él; Jeremy, sin embargo, miraba a Draco como si le acabara de golpear un rayo.

-¿Tú no... tú no bailabas en Central hace unos meses?-balbuceó al final.

Draco sonrió.

-Sí¿me viste?-Se giró hacia Harry-. Es la discoteca de la que hablé, donde trabajaba antes de que ese cabrón me drogara.

Harry intentó no parecer demasiado sorprendido, aunque lo estaba. ¿Draco había estado trabajando de bailarín en un bar gay? Eso no tenía por qué significar que también fuera gay, pero...

-Oh¿fuiste tú el chico al que le echaron éxtasis líquido en la bebida? –exclamó Paul, interesado-. Cielo, no deberías mezclarte con según que chusma, por guapos que sean.

-Yo no sabía que iba a hacer eso, sólo me lo quería follar.

Vale, sí, era gay. Pero Paul le distrajo invitándolos a una fiesta que iba a dar en su casa al sábado siguiente. Harry se agobió sólo de pensarlo: tener que arreglarse, hablar con gente que no conocía de nada y con la que seguramente no tenía nada en común, volver después a casa en medio del frío de la noche. Draco, sin embargo, parecía esperar su decisión con ojos expectantes; estaba claro que le apetecía ir. Nadie habría dicho que diez días atrás estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Bueno, ya veremos.

Paul y Jeremy estaban descaradamente dispuestos a sonsacar qué tipo de relación había entre ellos, pero Harry se los quitó de encima con todo el disimulo que pudo y se fue con Draco a pagar.

-Parecen muy simpáticos.

-Sí.

-Harry, no sabía que fueras gay.

-Probablemente sí lo sabías, pero se te ha olvidado. No es ningún secreto en el mundo mágico.

De hecho, había pocas cosas en su vida que todavía fueran un secreto en el mundo mágico.

-¿Por eso vives aquí¿Te echaron por ser gay?

-No, no –dijo, meneando la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de aquello-. En el mundo mágico no existen esos prejuicios. A nadie le importa si eres gay o hetero. Aunque...yo no sabía que _tú_ fueras gay.

Draco lo miró con un gesto de disculpa.

-Me di cuenta de que no lo sabías cuando me hablaste de esa chica con la que me contaste que había salido en el colegio. No te dije nada porque... bueno, me dio miedo que me tiraras del piso. Ya sabes, las cosas entre magos serán distintas, pero aquí hay gente que piensa que somos contagiosos o algo así.

Harry pensó que tendría que habérselo imaginado por el modo que había tenido Draco de consolarlo cuando había soñado que lo enterraban vivo. Ron, que también le había ayudado a pasar malos tragos similares cuando estaban en Hogwarts, se comportaba como un buen amigo, pero era heterosexual y, todo lo más, le daba alguna palmadita en la espalda. Draco había actuado como un chico acostumbrado a ser físicamente cariñoso con otros chicos.

Después de pagar, salieron del supermercado cargados con las bolsas. Draco había insistido en llevar una, al menos, y Harry le había dado la que menos pesaba.

-¿Has tenido problemas por ser gay¿Ese cocinero del que me hablaste se metió contigo?

-Oh, no, él también era gay. Quería acostarse conmigo. Cuando le dije que no y vio que iba en serio, me echó del restaurante.

-Vaya cabrón¿no? – exclamó Harry, un poco escandalizado. Draco asintió, dándole la razón sin demasiada vehemencia-. Pero si tenías miedo a que yo te tirara del piso por pensar que eras contagioso tuvo que ser por algo.

-Sí, bueno... Una vez, en uno de los albergues donde dormía, conocí a un chico que me pareció bastante guapo. Pero cuando intenté acercarme a él, me partió la cara. Yo no sabía que a la gente le molestara tanto eso, así que pensé que simplemente ese chico no estaba bien de la cabeza. Pero bueno, enseguida me di cuenta de que debía disimular. Menos mal que luego me enteré de que existían los bares gays o me habría pasado todo el año sin follar por miedo a que me dieran una paliza.

-También hay muchos heterosexuales que no tienen problemas con nosotros –dijo Harry. Pero no era eso lo que más le había llamado la atención de aquella historia-. ¿Dormiste en albergues?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si quería que me duraran las ciento cincuenta libras que me habían dado por mi reloj y mi pulsera, no podía permitirme ir a una pensión. Y hacía demasiado frío aún para dormir al aire libre.

A Harry ya no le sorprendió que Draco contara todo eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero él no podía evitar reaccionar como lo habría hecho cualquiera al oirlo, ni pensar en cómo se habría sentido en su situación.

-¿No estabas asustado? Quiero decir... no saber quién eres ni tener dinero...

Draco pensó un poco.

-Es difícil de explicar. Era como si las cosas siempre hubieran sido así. Y a la vez, todo me parecía extraño. Aún me siento así muchas veces, aunque... bueno, ya te lo dije: contigo es distinto. Supongo que una parte de mi pobre cabeza se acuerda de que te conoce y sabe que puedo confiar en ti.

Harry no supo cómo sentirse. Draco podía acordarse subconscientemente de él y sentirlo como a alguien familiar, pero dudaba mucho de que lo considerara una persona de confianza.

-Ya...

Draco debió notar algo, porque lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... tú y yo no éramos amigos, exactamente.

Draco frenó en seco, con una expresión sorprendida y casi defraudada.

-¿No?

-No, en realidad, nos llevábamos fatal.

Aquello, pensó Harry, era el eufemismo del siglo. Aun así, redujo a Draco al silencio el resto del trayecto. Harry lo observó de reojo; parecía disgustado, reflexivo. Por un momento lamentó haber hablado. Pero había tenido que decírselo: al menos así comprendería parte de la situación. Él era incapaz de seguir fingiendo que no había ningún problema entre ellos, ni siquiera para facilitarle su ingreso en San Mungo. Empezaba a sentirse como un mentiroso cuando lo hacía. Sólo esperaba que no le diera otra vez por pensar en marcharse en mitad de la noche.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, entraron a la cocina para guardar las cosas.

-Yo creía que éramos amigos, que por eso me habías ayudado –dijo Draco, de pronto, en voz baja-. Si no, no te habría pedido que me acompañaras a San Mungo o que me dejaras quedarme aquí hasta entonces.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros.

-No me importa que te quedes un par de semanas ni acompañarte a San Mungo. Quiero ayudarte, en serio.

-Pero no te caigo bien –dijo, con una suave tristeza.

Harry suspiró.

-Draco, yo tampoco te caigo bien.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-Bromeas¿no? Harry, creo que eres genial.

Harry meneó la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar ese cumplido.

-No. No, este no eres tú, Draco. Cuando recuperes la memoria, no pensarás lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no¿Es que voy a perder los recuerdos de todo esto?

-No, no creo. Pero sí te acordarás de todas las razones que tenías para odiarme.

Ahora fue Draco quien meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa vacilante, como si quisiera creer que aquello tenía que ser una broma.

-No, yo no puedo tener razones para _odiarte_.

La palabra parecía dolerle en la boca. Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir aquella conversación, que no podía hacerle eso a esa versión inocente y simpática de Draco, y trató de suavizar las cosas.

-No tendría que haber dicho "odiar". Mira, cuando recuperes la memoria le encontrarás más sentido a lo que te he contado. Vamos a dejarlo estar hasta entonces¿vale? Ahora mismo, la verdad, me caes bien. Y yo te caigo bien. Eso es lo que importa. Cuando vayas a San Mungo ya veremos qué pasa.

Draco se mordió los labios.

-¿De verdad ahora te caigo bien?

-Sí.

Draco asintió, un poco más tranquilo, y sus ojos se volvieron decididos.

-Cuando vaya a San Mungo no pasará nada. Seguiré pensando de ti lo mismo que pienso ahora. Es _imposible_ que me caigas mal otra vez.

Su padre había sido dementorizado. Su madre se había suicidado. Había perdido su posición, su prestigio. Algo así tenía que cambiar necesariamente a alguien, era imposible que siguiera siendo el mismo idiota del colegio. Y quizás, sólo quizás, el Draco que tenía delante formaba parte también del verdadero Draco. _Tenía_ que haber salido de alguna parte.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Sí que la tengo, ya lo verás. Ya lo verás.

Parecía tan convencido que Harry se sintió tentado a creerlo. Al fin y al cabo, él también prefería que Draco tuviera razón. No le apetecía reanudar su enemistad con él.

* * *

Al día siguiente lucía un sol magnífico y Draco propuso ir a dar una vuelta por Saint James Park A Harry le pareció un paseo bastante largo, pero como Draco juró un millón de veces que se encontraba tan bien como cualquiera, terminó accediendo. Dado que era domingo, muchos londinenses y turistas habían tenido la misma idea. Harry había acabado huyendo de las multitudes porque se agobiaba al sentirse tan solo en medio de tanta gente, pero aquella mañana, simplemente, iba charlando con Draco y disfrutando de la inusual caricia del sol de marzo.

Cuando regresaban, Harry se fijó en que Draco había empezado a cojear un poco.

-¿Ves? Ya te he dicho que no debías forzar tanto el pie.

-Qué va, estoy bien –le aseguró Draco.

-Estás cojeando.

-No, para nada.

-Malfoy...

-Que no. -Harry se detuvo y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada, retándole a negarlo una vez más. Draco suspiró-. Está bien, me duele un poco. Pero no te pongas paranoico¿vale? He de caminar; si no, se me atrofiarán los músculos del pie y me quedaré paralítico para siempre.

Harry dio un sonoro suspiro de mártir y le ofreció el brazo para que se apoyara en él el resto del camino. Sin embargo, se alegró cuando Draco se sujetó a él. Desde la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, pero Draco había guardado un poco las distancias y había perdido la ingenuidad con la que se había estado acercando a él. Harry podía leer en sus ojos que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ir a ser bienvenido y en parte lamentaba el cambio: se sentía como si le hubiera quitado una ilusión a un niño.

Mientras caminaban, algunas personas se los quedaban mirando con curiosidad, pero en el Soho estaban bastante acostumbrados a las parejas gays y dos hombres jóvenes agarrados del brazo no eran un espectáculo insólito. La mayor parte de miradas eran apreciativas: Draco seguía llamando tanto la atención como el día anterior.

-Oye, Harry...-dijo Draco, mientras esperaban a que un semáforo se pusiera en verde para cruzar-, podríamos salir a cenar fuera alguna noche. Me apetece comida india.

-Bien, podemos encargarla por teléfono.

-Sí, ya... Pero se trata también de salir un poco.

-No sé, ya veremos.

Draco hizo una pausa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no sales a cenar fuera?

-No sé si lo has notado, pero últimamente he tenido que encargarme de cuidar a un rubio muy pesado.

Draco dudó, lo miró para ver si era una broma. Harry sonrió un poco para aclarárselo, pensando que aquello también era culpa de haberle dicho que nunca habían sido amigos; sólo después se dio cuenta de que era probablemente la primera vez que bromeaba con él. A Draco, sin embargo, no le costó seguir la broma cuando estuvo seguro de que era una.

-Eso, échale la culpa al pobre amnésico.

Harry sonrió un poco más.

-Está bien, iremos mañana. Pero más te vale que me guste.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, evidentemente satisfecho, y empezó a hablarle de sus experiencias con la comida india de aquel último año. Mientras le escuchaba, Harry tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de su amnesia y su leve cojera, parecía plenamente recuperado, mucho más que él. Brillaba con luz propia, haciendo honor a su nombre de estrella, y esa luz estaba disipando algunas de sus sombras. Era difícil sentirse solo y deprimido a su lado.

* * *

**NdA** No digo que Harry necesitara los amaños de Dumbledore. Digo que Dumbledore pensaba que los necesitaba.

Lireve, hola. Yo creo que, en líneas generales, lo de la amnesia es una putada. En el caso de Draco, no estoy tan segura.

Ruka, ya sabes que conmigo, las cosas de lemon van despacio, jaja. Suerte con tus palmeras.

Nympha Nix Nivis, hola, me alegra saludarte. De Ron y Hermione no puedo decir nada. Y en realidad, de Draco, tampoco, jaja. Lo siento, no quiero dar pistas con este fic. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Moyano, hola, encantada de saludarte a ti también. Me alegra que mi Draquito amnésico te esté gustando. Yo también prefiero leer los fics cuando ya están terminados, jaja. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

Yankee, k tal? El capi era más o menos tan largo como los otros; te habrá parecido corto. No puedo decir nada sobre Draco, aunque sí que creo que ningún chico normal de ventiún años puede ser así, tan inocente, tan "me da igual haber dormido en la calle". O sea, no es sólo que no se acuerde de la educación que ha recibido de sus padres; tal y como yo lo veo, a este Draco le falta un hervor.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

_Eso no estaba pasando, pensó Draco, sintiendo cómo la realidad se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Él y su madre no estaban en aquella fría y tétrica sala de Azkaban, rodeado de aurores. No había una silla con correas delante de él ni un dementor aguardaba en una de las esquinas, contenido por el patronus de un auror. _

_Y entonces se abrió una puerta y Draco vio entrar a su padre, con las manos atadas a la espalda y la mirada más asustada del mundo en sus ojos._

_-No...-gimió, para sus adentros._

_La mano de Narcissa se aferró a su brazo, clavándole las uñas con tanta fuerza que más tarde descubriría las cinco pequeñas heridas. Su padre los miró con desesperación. Un funcionario dijo algo de cumplir una sentencia. Draco no entendía sus palabras. Sólo podía mirar a su padre y decirse una y otra vez que eso no estaba pasando, que no estaban atándolo a la silla, que no iban a quitárselo para siempre._

_Draco vio cómo desaparecía el patronus que mantenía al dementor arrinconado. _

_-No..._

_Lucius los miró por última vez, con ojos enrojecidos y desesperados._

_-Os quiero... Os quiero..._

_El dementor se acercó más a su padre, que se retorció inútilmente en su silla, tratando de alejarse de la criatura y Draco empezó a negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo detenían¿Por qué no lo detenían?_

_La realidad le golpeó con la fuerza de un mazazo._

_-No... Nononono... –Dos aurores lo agarraron con fuerza justo cuando se abalanzaba hacia su padre, dispuesto a salvarlo como fuera y Draco empezó a forcejear como un animal salvaje-.¡Papá¡Papá¡No¡Por favor, no¡PAPÁ¡PAPÁ!_

_Los gritos agudos de Narcissa,a la que también habían tenido que sujetar entre varios, se mezclaron con los suyos mientras el dementor acercaba su horrible rostro a la cara de Lucius y aspiraba su alma poco a poco. Draco chillaba y chillaba, creyendo que iba a volverse loco, mientras su padre iba dejando de luchar y sus ojos perdían su terror comprensible, _humano_, y se volvían vacíos y vidriosos como dos bolas de cristal. _

_-La sentencia se ha cumplido –dijo un funcionario con voz compasiva._

_Draco siguió gritando mucho después de quedarse afónico._

* * *

Los gritos despertaron a Harry a mitad noche, dándole un susto de muerte. Era puro terror y era Draco, y Harry salió a toda prisa de la cama para ir al comedor y ver qué le pasaba. Se lo encontró sentado en el sofá, temblando y con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico.

-Draco¿qué ha pasado?

-He te-tenido una pe-pesadilla.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, ya está... ¿Con qué has soñado?

En cuanto lo preguntó, se maldijo por hacerlo, preocupado por la clase de recuerdos que eso podía despertar en Draco.

-No lo sé –dijo, con un susurro desesperado. Después gimió y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos-. No lo sé, sólo... El frío... Oh, joder...

Harry le acarició el cabello casi sin darle cuenta. Su suavidad le distrajo por un momento y, a la vez, le hizo ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se detuvo.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes...

Draco agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo varias veces.

-Debes de pensar que soy patético –murmuró.

-Entonces ya somos dos. Yo también tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando¿recuerdas?-Le apretó un poco el hombro-. Venga, te prepararé un poco de leche caliente. Eso te ayudará a calmarte.

Draco asintió, todavía sin mirarlo, y Harry vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Apenado, se levantó y se fue a la cocina a calentarle un vaso de leche en el microondas. Después le añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar y dos gotas de poción tranquilizadora y se lo llevó. Draco había dejado de temblar, pero estaba casi acurrucado en un lado del sofá.

-Ten, tómatelo –dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Mientras Draco se iba bebiendo poco a poco la leche, Harry se preguntó si habría pasado algo que hubiera podido causar ese mal sueño. No se le ocurría nada. Ni siquiera en su capítulo nocturno de "Buffy", en el que salían cosas sobrenaturales constantemente, había habido nada que pudiera recordar en lo más mínimo a Voldemort. Y había parecido tan animado desde que se había recuperado que aquella especie de recaída le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero estaba claro que los recuerdos reprimidos por el Obliviate aún pugnaban por salir a la superficie.

Draco le devolvió el vaso vacío y él lo dejó sobre la mesita de café. Ya lo recogería más tarde.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí.

Sin embargo, sus ojos aún estaban apagados y cuando volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, tapado con su manta, parecía aún demasiado conmocionado y asustado como para ser capaz de dormirse. Harry lo observó antes de meterse en su dormitorio. Tenía un aspecto tan desamparado que supo que no era capaz de dejarlo ahí solo para que se enfrentara a temores que ni siquiera podía comprender.

-Draco...

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

Draco se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos, con expresión esperanzada.

-¿No te molestaré?

-No. Si no roncas.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

-Yo no ronco –dijo, levantándose del sofá.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa similar, contento de verlo un poquito más animado. Aun le sorprendía un poco que Draco tuviera esa confianza instintiva hacia él. ¿Se acordaría subconscientemente de que le había salvado la vida dos veces durante la Batalla de Hogwarts¿Podía borrar eso seis años de animadversión igualmente instintiva? Pero junto a su asombro había cierta satisfacción: era agradable volver a sentirse así, capaz.

Aunque fuera para alguien que no se hallaba en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales.

Harry solía dormir en el lado derecho de la cama, así que Draco se acostó en el izquierdo, donde había dormido unas noches atrás. Su peso extra sobre el colchón resultaba inusual y, a la vez, traía recuerdos lejanos de algo familiar. Costaba creer que había habido un tiempo en el que su cama no era un páramo de soledad. La sólida presencia de Draco a su lado también le resultaba reconfortante a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

-No hay de qué. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Había una especie de anhelo en su rostro que Harry tardó en discernir. Sólo después de apagar la luz de la mesilla comprendió lo que era. ¿No lo había necesitado él después de sus propias pesadillas? Sin pensarlo demasiado, le apretó cariñosamente la mano y no le extrañó en absoluto que Draco entrelazara los dedos con los suyos y la acercara a su estómago, convirtiéndolo así en un pequeño abrazo. Tampoco le importó. Entonces le dijo buenas noches una vez más y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, cerca ya de las nueve, descubrió que durante la noche el abrazo se había hecho más estrecho y que ahora estaba abrazando a Draco por detrás y que éste se aferraba al brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura. Después de un segundo de desconcierto se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no sólo se sentía bastante a gusto, sino que el roce había provocado que tuviera una ligera y embarazosa erección matutina, la primera que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Harry se separó un poco de Draco, pero no apartó el brazo y se incorporó un poco para verle la cara. Aún dormía y su sueño parecía tranquilo. La cicatriz de su sien había desaparecido por completo y sus mejillas estaban ahora algo redondeadas. Su piel parecía tan suave como la de una chica y resistió el impulso de acariciarle la línea de la mandíbula para averiguar si sentía la ligera aspereza del vello facial.

No le extrañaba nada que la gente lo mirara tanto por la calle.

Draco se movió un poco, carraspeó y abrió los ojos.

-Hola...

-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí.-Entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras le soltaba el brazo-. Ten, te lo devuelvo.

Harry se dijo que aquella sonrisa no era mona de ninguna manera.

-Gracias. Después de tantos años, le tengo cariño. Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Harry se encargó de preparar el café y las tostadas mientras Draco freía unas salchichas. Parecía de buen humor, recuperado de lo sucedido la noche anterior y cuando se sentaron a desayunar le preguntó si se había pensado lo de la fiesta de sus amigos, que era al día siguiente. Harry ya casi ni se acordaba y la idea seguía sin matarle de entusiasmo, pero se dio cuenta de que a Draco le apetecía ir y decidió complacerle.

-Genial –dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¿Sabes? Podríamos ir hoy de tiendas y comprarnos algo para la fiesta,

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Draco se había resignado a no tener dinero propio-Andromeda le había dicho a Harry que no había manera de que pudiera sacar dinero de las cuentas Malfoy y hacer una transferencia a un banco muggle, ni siquiera sin cuarentena-, pero no le molestaba tanto ahora que sabía que era millonario y que podría devolvérselo todo. Y a Harry, que tenía dinero de sobra, en realidad no le habría importado comprarle todas esas cosas aunque Draco no hubiera tenido un knut en su cuenta.

Lo que le aburría soberanamente era la idea de ir de compras.

-Harry, como representantes del mundo mágico nuestra obligación es dejar el pabellón bien alto.

-Ellos no saben que somos magos.

-Eso es lo de menos. Oh, vamos, no seas hetero... Será divertido, ya lo verás.

Harry suspiró con resignación.

-Me conformo con que sea rápido.

* * *

La sesión de compras, en realidad, duró menos de lo que se temía. Draco tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería y dónde encontrarlo, y escogió su ropa en un momento y sin molestarse en preguntarle su opinión. Pero como estaba emperrado en que Harry se comprara algo también (y bajo su supervisión, además), tuvieron que visitar unas cuantas tiendas más.

-No sé qué tenían de malo esos pantalones –protestó Harry, dentro del probador, poniéndose otros.

-Nada –le contestó Draco, al otro lado de la puerta-. Si el mensaje que quieres transmitir es que por favor, te vayan buscando una plaza en un asilo de ancianos, son perfectos. Nada más verte con ellos puestos he tenido ganas de hablarte de dentaduras postizas. Apuesto a que todas las octogenarias de Inglaterra se volverían locas por ti. De hecho, creo que...

-Vale, vale, ya lo capto –dijo Harry, tratando de no reirse.

-Sólo me gustaría que explotaras todo tu potencial, por lo menos por una noche.

-Sí, bueno –dijo Harry, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones nuevos-, tampoco es que sea un top model.

-Oh, por favor, Harry, tú estás muy bien…

Harry abrió la puerta del probador.

-Yo soy normal.

Draco fue a decirle algo, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en los pantalones y le recorrieron de arriba abajo.

-Guau, Harry, estás _tremendo_...

Harry se miró, un poco incómodo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, sí, esto es otra cosa. Te quedan perfectos. Tienen mi voto más gay.

Aquello hizo reir a Harry.

-Ya veo.

-De verdad, Harry, vas a causar sensación.

-Qué exagerado –dijo, volviendo a entrar al cambiador.

Draco no dijo nada hasta que Harry volvió a salir, con los pantalones de la tienda en la mano.

-No soy exagerado –replicó entonces-. Hablo en serio. Ya me dirás mañana si se te comen con los ojos en esa fiesta o no. Tú eres muy guapo; sólo necesitas... no sé, dejarlo ver, creerlo. En realidad es una cuestión de actitud.

Harry descartó el asunto con un movimiento de mano, convencido de que Draco hablaba así debido al agradecimiento que sentía por él. Tampoco le importaba mucho: nunca había sido alguien que valorara mucho el aspecto físico ni en sí mismo ni en los demás. Pero sí se quedó los pantalones, para alegría de Draco, y en la tienda siguiente encontró un suéter que recibió el beneplácito de ambos.

-No ha sido tan duro¿verdad? –bromeó Draco, ya de camino a casa.

-Hemos tardado menos de lo que esperaba –admitió.

Draco le puso confiadamente la mano en el hombro.

-Ya verás cómo nos lo pasamos bien mañana.

* * *

Draco se había atrincherado en el baño, así que Harry fue a mirar qué tal le quedaba la ropa nueva en el espejo del armario de su dormitorio. Después de muchos meses llevando ropa que de nuevo le venía demasiado grande, el efecto conjunto de aquellos pantalones oscuros y aquel suéter verde, del mismo color que sus ojos, le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Se sentía como si no se hubiera mirado en un espejo en mucho tiempo y se hubiera olvidado de su propio aspecto.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio, Draco aún seguía en el baño.

-¿Acabas ya?

-Voy.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto? Aunque se hubiera estado secando el pelo con el secador, normalmente no tardaba más de un cuarto de hora en terminar. ¿Qué más podía hacer, aparte de lavarse los dientes y afeitarse?

-Malfoy, no es saludable mirarse tanto en el espejo.

-Oh, qué pesado eres, Harry.-Abrió la puerta y lo miró con una sonrisa de aprobación-. Ah, fíjate, estás guapísimo.

A Harry se le escapó un pequeño jadeo de asombro. Draco tenía un aspecto increíble; el suéter, gris con ribetes rojos en el cuello y en las mangas, y sus pantalones negros le daban un aire sexy y elegante. El pelo le rozaba los hombros y tenía un brillo satinado, irresistible.

-Tú también –reaccionó al fin, con torpeza.

La sonrisa de Draco adquirió un matiz diferente.

-¿De verdad?

Harry sólo pudo asentir.

-Estás increíble.- Enseguida lamentó haberlo dicho. Demasiado entusiasmo. Pero no. Tampoco era grave. Podía hacer eso, podía decírselo. Era un hecho objetivo. No tenía por qué significar nada más-. Venga, vámonos.

Draco asintió, fue a por su chaqueta y una bufanda de Harry y bajaron a la calle, repleta de fauna nocturna. Como la casa de Paul estaba sólo a cuatro calles de allí fueron caminando, azuzados por el frío. La primavera había llegado, pero el crudo clima invernal de Inglaterra aún no lo sabía.

La música de la fiesta se oía perfectamente desde la calle a pesar de las ventanas cerradas y Draco alzó las cejas con una mueca apreciativa. Harry, que todavía estaba protestando para sus adentros por no haberse quedado tranquilamente en casa, se preguntó si al verdadero Malfoy también le gustarían las fiestas; le costaba imaginárselo divirtiéndose sin martirizar a nadie.

Pero mientras subían en el ascensor pensó que quizás Draco no había tenido oportunidad de pasarse una noche de fiesta hasta que había perdido la memoria. Si uno se paraba a pensar, los dos habían tenido al final vidas bastante jodidas.

La fiesta estaba ya bastante avanzada y los invitados bailaban y charlaban animadamente. Harry se dio una vuelta, acompañado por Draco, para ver si conocía a alguien más aparte de a Paul y a Jeremy. La mayoría de chicos se comían a Draco con la mirada a su paso; algunos incluso se acercaron a preguntarle, como había hecho Jeremy, si era el chico de Central.

-Vaya, tienes un montón de fans.

-Sí, les gustaba bastante verme bailar.

-¿Te gustaba ese trabajo? Nunca te lo he preguntado.

-Es más cansado de lo que la gente cree. Pero me sacaba suficiente para ir tirando y cuando estaba bailando no tenía que pensar en nada más, sólo dejarme llevar. –Le sonrió un poco, con una sonrisa no tan inocente como otras-. Bueno, y podía follarme prácticamente a quien quisiera, claro.

-Claro –dijo Harry, sin encontrarlo nada divertido.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos, ninguno de ellos habría hecho por mí todo lo que estás haciendo tú. Anda, vamos a bailar un poco.

Harry habría jurado que no iba a bailar en toda la noche, que sólo se quedaría en un rincón observándolo todo, charlando un rato con Paul y Jeremy, esperando a que Draco se cansara y quisiera volver a casa. Pero Draco había sido sincero al hablar con indiferencia de sus admiradores y a las dos canciones, cuando Harry se aburrió de bailar y quiso sentarse tranquilamente en un sillón, se fue con él ignorando a los chicos que pululaban sin cansancio a su alrededor.

-Draco, no tienes por qué hacerme compañía –dijo, más por cierto sentimiento de culpa que por otra cosa-. Has venido aquí a divertirte, disfruta de la fiesta.

Draco lo miró con extrañeza.

-Ya estoy disfrutando.-Alzó una ceja-. ¿O quieres quedarte solo por algo más?

-¿Algo más¿Como qué?

-No sé, para que se te acerque algún chico que te haya gustado. Hay por ahí dos o tres que están esperando a que me aleje para caer sobre ti como halcones.

Harry, que sólo había visto chicos babeando por Draco, abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Me tomas el pelo¿Quiénes?

Draco señaló discretamente en dirección a los invitados y Harry vio a un chico de pelo castaño y cara simpática que le sonrió. No muy lejos de él, descubrió a otro que lo repasaba apreciativamente con la mirada. Y no era el único.

-Ya te dije que eras guapo –dijo Draco, sonando un poco irritado-. Bueno¿me voy para que podáis hablar o no?

Pero Harry estaba más sorprendido que interesado en ellos.

-No te lo he dicho por eso –le contestó-. Sólo quiero... ya sabes, que te lo pases bien. A mí no me gusta demasiado bailar, pero no pretendo que te quedes aquí, aburriéndote conmigo.

Draco frunció levemente las cejas.

-¿Te estás aburriendo ahora?

-No.

Entonces sonrió.

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco. Me lo paso mejor hablando contigo que bailando yo solo o con alguno de esos.

Harry tuvo que sonreir, complacido de que alguien apreciara tanto su compañía, aunque una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza volvió a repetirle que sólo era agradecimiento y que, en todo caso, era probable que incluso eso desapareciera cuando Draco recuperara la memoria. Pero Harry, por una vez, la mandó callar con energía. Draco podía haber cambiado de verdad.

-Como quieras.

Draco asintió, satisfecho, y miró a su alrededor mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Oh, vaya...

-¿Qué?

-Hace unos meses me acosté con ese tipo –dijo, señalando a un chico guapo que bailaba no muy lejos de ellos.

Harry dio un respingo al verlo.

-Joder...

-¿Qué?

-Yo también.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta y se echó a reir.

-¿En serio?-Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo y Draco se mordió los labios como si estuviera dudando si preguntarle algo o no-. ¿Te gustó?

Harry también dudó y al final optó por la sinceridad.

-Fue como follarse a una estatua.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, menos mal, creía que había sido culpa mía.

Entonces. Draco empezó a contarle con todo lujo de detalles cómo había sido su noche con aquel chico y Harry terminó doblado en dos de la risa porque, oh, Dios, vaya si era lamentable en la cama, el pobre. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba hablando animadamente con él, tan cómodo como cuando estaban en el piso y charlaban del último capítulo de Buffy o comentaban las noticias. Se sentía en una fiesta, aunque no bailara; estaba allí, riendo, bebiendo y divirtiéndose.

Siendo feliz.

Al cabo de un rato, Paul se acercó para cumplir con sus funciones de anfitrión y le preguntó a Harry si quería bailar con él.

-Así hablamos un poco.

Harry sabía que Paul podía intentar algún movimiento durante esa charla, pero aun así se levantó y se fue con él. Al fin y al cabo, Paul era lo más parecido a un amigo, junto con Samantha, que había encontrado en aquel año y pico.

-Ahora vuelvo –le dijo a Draco.

Paul y él se mezclaron un poco más entre la gente y esta vez, Harry sí se dio cuenta de cómo era seguido por algunas miradas.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Harry –le dijo, sujetándole por la cintura para empezar a bailar-. La última vez que te vi, por Navidad, me dejaste muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien.

-Sí, ahora sí –accedió-. Claro que con un novio tan guapo¿quién no lo estaría? Es sorprendente que pudieras pillarlo, considerando lo poco que salías de casa últimamente.

-Draco no es mi novio –dijo, incómodo.

-¿No? Hum...-Sonrió y bajó un poco una de sus manos, acercándose a su culo-. ¿Eso significa que tengo alguna oportunidad?

-No, no significa eso –le advirtió, con un tono de voz que decía que no estaba enfadado, pero que podía llegar a estarlo.

Sin perder el ritmo ni su buen humor, Paul retiró la mano.

-Lástima. Pero cielo..., he de decirte que tú y la walkiria enviaís mensajes muy confusos. No os habéis separado en toda la noche.

-Estábamos hablando. ¿Tú no hablas con tus amigos?

Paul rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, hablar, hablo. Oh, los jóvenes... –Sólo tenía veintiséis años, pero le gustaba tratarle con condescendencia de vez en cuando-. No os enteráis de nada.

Harry pensó que Paul no era tan observador como se creía y no le dio más importancia.

-Bien, como tú digas.

Cuando la canción terminó y regresó con Draco, llegó a ver cómo se quitaba de encima a uno de sus admiradores. Seguramente habían aprovechado su ausencia para intentar ligar con él, aunque no parecía que hubieran tenido mucho éxito. La máscara de indiferencia que Draco le estaba dedicando al chico que se había acercado a él se derritió en una sonrisa de bienvenida en cuanto vio que Harry se estaba acercando. Harry se encontró lanzándole al chico una irritada mirada de advertencia que le decidió por fin a alejarse lo más posible de aquel rincón.

Draco se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-No, no, no te sientes, Harry. Ya que te has animado a bailar, ahora es mi turno.

Y Harry, sonriendo también, sujetó su mano y le siguió dócilmente entre los invitados.

* * *

Pasada la medianoche, la fiesta se había vuelto algo más salvaje. Las rayas de cocaína aparecían y desaparecían cada poco tiempo, y más de una pareja bailaba como si quisieran frotarse hasta el orgasmo. Harry empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo entre tanto libertinaje y le hizo una señal a Draco para ver si se animaba a dejar ya la fiesta. Draco le echó una última mirada a la película porno gay de la tele y asintió. Después de despedirse de Paul, que iba ya colocadísimo, se bajaron a la calle. Harry, que iba un poco achispado, sintió cómo el frío nocturno le despejaba sin demasiados miramientos. Draco, que también se había pasado bebiendo, se ajustó bien la bufanda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mañana me dolerá la cabeza, pero ha valido la pena –dijo, con la voz un poco ahogada por la bufanda-. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-No ha estado mal –replicó Harry, ajustándose los pantalones. Entre la película porno y el espectáculo de los que bailaban, tenía una ligera erección. La segunda en dos días. Estaba claro que su libido empezaba a despertar de nuevo.

-¿Tú estás borracho?

-Nah, sólo un poco. Mañana me tomo un par de aspirinas y listo.

Draco se tensó un poco

-Esas pastillas me sientan mal. Una vez me tomé una y estuve vomitando todo el día.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Dios, Draco, es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido en el mundo muggle en tu estado.

-Sí, me miras así de vez en cuando –dijo él, riendo un poco-. Pero Harry¿por qué tú puedes tomar _espirinas_ y yo no?

-As-pirinas –le corrigió-. Porque tú no has tenido un antepasado muggle en generaciones, pero mis abuelos por parte de madre sí eran muggles.

-Oh... Pues es más práctico tener un poco de sangre muggle¿no?

Harry se las apañó para mantener una cara cuidadosamente neutra mientras asentía ante aquella opinión, una de esas que jamás habría creído posible oir de labios de Draco Malfoy. Total, no era la primera vez que le pasaba desde que se lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Llegaron a casa hablando de enfermedades y remedios de uno y otro lado. Harry habría supuesto que semejante tema de conversación habría servido como una ducha fría bastante efectiva, pero su erección seguía tercamente presente incluso después de lavarse los dientes.

-Bueno, buenas noches, Harry –dijo Draco, sonriente, empezando a desnudarse en el comedor.

-Buenas noches –contestó, devolviéndole también la sonrisa.

Harry se metió en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se desvistió descuidadamente hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Después, con un ruidoso suspiro de alivio, se tumbó en la cama. Había bailado mucho más de lo que creía que iba a bailar y estaba molido. Pensando en dormir, cerró los ojos, pero su mano se deslizó automáticamente dentro de sus calzoncillos y sujetó con fuerza su pene semi-erecto. La sensación, tan distinta a cuando se tocaba para mear o ducharse, hizo que sus caderas dieran un pequeño respingo hacia arriba, que un siseo escapara de sus labios.

Hacía _tanto_ tiempo...

Harry empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, sintiendo cómo su miembro engordaba bajo sus caricias. Su mente se llenó de imágenes confusas, mezcladas, de los chicos de la película porno que había estado viendo. Imaginó una boca suave cubriéndolo con su calor, unos dedos penetrándolo, un culo firme listo ante él. Se preguntó si Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo en el sofá. Entonces Harry se corrió con un discreto gemido mientras su semen le salpicaba el estómago, el pecho y llenaba el dormitorio del acre y casi olvidado aroma del sexo. Tras unos segundos perfectos, alargó la mano, buscó a tientas su varita en el cajón y se echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo.

Después se quedó dormido con una plácida y ebria sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

* * *

Ruka, hola, me alegra que te guste tanto mi Draco amnésico.

Yankee, bueno, la cena, como la fiesta, sólo les va uniendo más y más sin que se den mucha cuenta (al menos Harry).

Efi-lala, hola, guapa. Creo que es la primera vez que comentas en este fic, no sé. Pero bueno, me alegra volver a verte. La verdad es que pretendía que este Draco os desconcertara un poco, jeje. Pero tiene su encanto también¿no?

Daiiu, hola. Me alegra saludarte y que el fic te esté gustando tanto. Actualizo los lunes y los viernes, así que tampoco tendrás que esperar tanto, tranquila.

Remus Albus Veil, bueno primero de todo, bienvenido al slash, jaja. Y muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, guapísimo. Me has emocionado mucho, sobre todo en lo de hacer pensar y eso. El "Odiemos a Slytherin" de los libros es tan exagerado que ha causado el efecto opuesto en mí; por compensar, supongo. Me gusta imaginar que los Sly no son tooooodos tan malos como Rowling quiere hacernos creer. Y Draco es mi personaje favorito, así que... Tienes toda la razón en que hay fics slash muy malos, pero cuando ya lleves un poco más de tiempo acabarás localizando todos los buenos, ya lo verás. Me alegra muchísimo que los míos te gusten, de verdad. En fin, muchas gracias otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

_Harry entró a La Madriguera sabiendo que todos le habrían estado esperando para la primera cena de Navidad. Estaban todos los Weasley al completo. Menos Fred, claro. Fred no estaría nunca más._

_-Harry¡por fin llegas! –exclamó Molly saliendo a saludarlo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Ron y Hermione llegaron apresuradamente tras ella, sonrientes, y le abrazaron casi a la vez._

_-Te hemos echado un montón de menos._

_-Ha sido horrible todo lo de madame Hooch._

_Harry les devolvió el abrazo con incomodidad. Le costaba creer que realmente le hubieran echado de menos. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se sentía demasiado contento de verlos. Lo único que podía sentir desde hacía meses era vergüenza y humillación._

_-No les hagas caso –dijo Ron-. Cualquiera que te haya visto esquivando a ese dragón en cuarto sabe que siempre has volado de puta madre._

_-Sí –convino George-, ya te lo he dicho: el viejo estaba senil si creía que necesitabas sus trampas de mierda._

_-Venga, vamos a sentarnos –dijo Arthur, indicándoles la mesa cargada de comida-. Ya hablaréis mientras cenamos._

_Ron le dio a Harry una palmadita en el hombro._

_-Vamos, colega._

_Pero Harry se quedó donde estaba._

_-No voy a quedarme –dijo, a bocajarro._

_Los Weasley lo miraron sin comprender._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sólo he venido para deciros que me he ido de Grimmauld Place. Necesito estar solo una temporada._

_La mitad de los Weasley empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, pero Harry no les escuchaba, no le importaba demasiado lo que pudieran decirle. Como si ellos pudieran comprenderlo...Gracias a la madre de Marcus Flint, que había escuchado la confesión de madame Hooch, Rita Skeeter había conseguido por fin su objetivo y lo había convertido en el hazmerreir del mundo mágico. Y no sólo porque había revelado que sus triunfos al quidditch no eran más que una farsa de la que debía avergonzarse- si no se merecía esas victorias tenía orgullo suficiente para no quererlas, como tampoco quería nada que proviniera de Voldemort-, sino también porque Skeeter también había sacado a la luz el modo en el que le habían tratado sus tíos, teorizando que Dumbledore había conocido esos abusos desde el principio, que los había consentido porque le venían bien al plan que tenía para él._

_La marioneta de Dumbledore,así era como habían empezado a llamarlo. El Chico-demasiado-idiota-para-darse-cuenta-de nada. No soportaba esa muda acusación de tramposo que veía en cada rostro, esa falsa compasión por los malos tratos recibidos por sus tíos... Y el modo en que debía de haber defraudado a sus compañeros de Gryffindor..._

_Y ahora, cuando ese escándalo ni siquiera había empezado a olvidarse, se rumoreaba que iba a salir un libro a la luz, contando más cosas sobre él, quién sabe qué otras intimidades, fallos y traiciones._

_No podía aguantarlo. Sencillamente, no podía. Se iría al Londres muggle, echaría un hechizo para que nadie, ni siquiera las lechuzas con sus horribles cartas pudieran encontrarlo y se olvidaría del mundo mágico._

_-Es mejor así. Volveré cuando esté listo. Adiós._

_Y sin más, se Desapareció. Pensaba que iría a verlos de vez en cuando, pero no lo hizo._

* * *

-Dame el mando.

-No –dijo Draco, con gesto obstinado, y una sonrisa traviesa, llevándose la mano a la espalda.

Harry intentó parecer serio y fracasó irremisiblemente.

-Draco...

-No.

Harry se tiró sobre Draco y empezaron a forcejear encima del sofá.

-¡Dame el mando!

-¡No¡No quiero ver fútbol!

-¡Es la Champions! –protestó, exasperado.

-¡Eso ya lo dijiste ayer!

-¡Es que juegan los dos días!

-¡Me da igual¡Este es un piso gay¡Todo el mundo dice que a los gays no les gusta el fútbol!

Draco se había hecho una bola, boca abajo, protegiendo el mando contra su estómago, así que Harry, muerto de la risa, se colocó encima de él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados.

-¡Dámelo, vamos!

Draco empezó a reirse como un loco.

-Jamás... Jamás...

-¡No pararé hasta que te mees encima!

-Es tu sofá.-Harry le hizo aún más cosquillas y al final, sus risas se mezclaron con súplicas-. Vale, vale, me rindo, ten el mando...

Harry lo recuperó con ademán de satisfacción, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba debajo de él, medio atrapado entre sus piernas, y de que le brillaban los ojos y de que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el ejercicio. El corazón, que ya le iba rápido, aumentó su velocidad. Draco estaba irresistible, con aquellos ojos de un gris puro fijos en él y la boca entreabierta. Harry pensó que bastaba con inclinarse un poco; sólo con eso podría besarlo. Draco le abrazaría y se sentiría rodeado por su presencia cálida y vital.

Por un momento, supo que era inevitable.

Y de pronto se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y se apartó a toda prisa de encima de él.

-Por fin-dijo, torpemente, apuntando al televisor con el mando para cambiar de canal.

El partido ocupó entonces la pantalla, pero Harry no sabía en ese momento ni de qué deporte se trataba. Había estado a punto de besarlo. ¿Estaba loco o qué¿Y si Draco no quería¿Y si Draco quería y pasaban _cosas_ y luego recuperaba la memoria y se arrepentía y se lo echaba en cara? Ellos no podían tener una relación, era la idea más absurda que había tenido desde que se había subido a la barandilla de su azotea.

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, tratando de averiguar si se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Pero Draco, que seguía aún con las mejillas un poco rojas, simplemente se levantó tras dirigirle una mirada de fingido reproche y se fue a por el libro que se estaba leyendo. Un poco más tranquilo, Harry se convenció a sí mismo de que aquello no había sido más que un momento de enajenación mental producto del retorno de su libido y lo apartó de su mente con decisión.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, sonó el teléfono. Como Harry suponía, era Andromeda.

- ¿Qué tal¿Cómo va la epidemia?

-Bien. Llevamos desde ayer sin casos nuevos. En la radio han dicho que es muy probable que levanten la cuarentena el próximo lunes.

Harry miró a Draco. Estaban a jueves, faltaban tres días para eso.

-Genial –dijo, tratando de sonar tan animado como se suponía que debía sonar.

Porque lo cierto era que había sentido una punzada, un atisbo de su viejo peso frío en el pecho, doloroso como siempre. Pero estaba acostumbrado a él y trató de olvidarlo y concentrarse en la conversación.

-¿Cómo está Draco?

-Aparte de la amnesia, bien.

-¿Sigue sin recordar absolutamente nada?

-Sí, igual –contestó, sintiéndose vagamente culpable por no haber presionado a Draco para que tratara de recordar cosas.

-Bueno, en San Mungo se ocuparán de él. ¿Todavía estás dispuesto a acompañarlo?

-Claro.

-Bien, iré mañana al callejón Diagón para ver si puedo conseguir poción multijugos.

-De acuerdo.

Pero nada más decirlo, lo encontró un poco ridículo. ¿Por qué tendría que tomar poción multijugos? No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore, él mismo se habría negado a seguir jugando en esas condiciones. No, Dumbledore había hecho trampas, no él.

-Harry... hay algo más que quería decirte.

-¿El qué?

-Verás... ayer por la tarde hablé con Molly y le conté que habíamos estado hablando por teléfono y a quién tenías en casa.-Harry sintió algo extraño y tardó unos segundos en comprender qué era¿dónde estaban los nervios? Quizás era porque estaba ansioso por lo de Draco, pero lo de Molly, de pronto, no parecía tan importante-.Tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo, Harry.

-¿No está... no está enfadada?

-¿Molly? Lo que está es preocupada. Dudo mucho que haya vuelto a dormir tranquila desde que te desvaneciste del mundo mágico. Harry, ya te he dicho mil veces que está preocupada por ti, todos lo están.

Sí, se lo había dicho mil veces. Y siempre había creído que se lo decía para hacerle sentir mejor, porque Andromeda ignoraba lo defraudados que los Weasley estaban con él. Esa noche, sin embargo, sus palabras despertaron una chispa de esperanza en Harry y, por primera vez, se preguntó si podía ser verdad, si los Weasley le habrían perdonado lo de Fred

-¿De verdad?

-Pero Harry...-La voz de Andromeda estaba teñida de estupor-¿es que lo dudas?

Harry no supo qué contestar, estaba hecho un lío. Pero entonces de dio cuenta de que, al menos, se sentía capaz de hablar con los Weasley y ver qué pasaba.

-Podríamos... podríamos vernos la semana que viene.

-Claro, se lo diré. Haces bien en hablar con ella, Harry. Ya no sé qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo, pero... Bueno, aquí hay mucha gente que te quiere y te echa de menos.

"_No es verdad_" dijo una voz dentro de él. Pero otra igual de fuerte exclamó, con voz exasperada, que dejara de pensar de esa manera.

-Gracias... Ya... ya hablamos mañana.

Cuando Harry colgó el teléfono, pensó que así tenía que haberse sentido Draco, tan confundido respecto a lo que estaba pasando que no era capaz de reaccionar de ningún modo concreto, como si sus emociones contradictorias se anularan mutuamente y le hubieran dejado extrañamente vacío.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Draco, con expresión un poco preocupada-. ¿Quieres un té?

-No, no hace falta, gracias –dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué quería mi tía?

Harry se frotó la cara con las manos.

-Están diciendo que levantarán la cuarentena el lunes.

-Ah... Bien...-La obvia falta de entusiasmo de Draco no era ninguna sopresa. A Harry le pilló más desprevenido su siguiente pregunta-. ¿Quién quiere hablar contigo?

-Oh... Nadie. Da igual.

Draco se mordió los labios un momento, apartó la vista y volvió a mirarlo.

-Harry... ¿por qué sólo te llama mi tía?-preguntó, con voz suave-. ¿Es que... es que hiciste algo malo y estás como expulsado del mundo mágico o algo así?

-No, claro que no.

Iba a mentirle, a explicarle que los magos no tenían teléfono y que las normas de la cuarentena prohibían que le mandaran lechuzas. Pero Draco siguió hablándole.

-¿Y qué pasó? Porque un chico como tú tendría que tener un montón de gente a su alrededor que lo quisiera. ¿Se alejaron de ti o te alejaste tú de ellos?

La mentira desapareció de sus labios. Harry parpadeó al oir la pregunta y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que ya no lo sé.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aún tumbado en la cama, Harry pensó en los Weasley. Había soñado con ellos, un sueño más lioso que desagradable, pero seguía sin estar realmente aprensivo ante la idea de verlos. Bostezando, salió de su habitación para ir al baño y miró a Draco, que aún dormía en el sofá. Costaba creer que fuera a marcharse al cabo de dos días. Sólo dos días. Lo iba a echar de menos, y ya no se trataba sólo de la distracción que suponía, como la primera vez. Lo echaría de menos a él, con sus sonrisas y sus recetas de restaurante y, sobre todo, su capacidad para hacerle sentirse importante de nuevo.

Draco se despertó al olor del bacon friéndose y llegó a tiempo de ayudarle a preparar la mesa entre bostezos.

-He tenido una pesadilla –gruñó, tras darle su primer sorbo a su taza de café.

Harry lo miró, preocupado.

-¿Te has despertado? No me he enterado.

-No ha sido tan fuerte como la de la otra vez.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-Empezó a untar una tostada con mermelada de fresa, meditativo-. Harry¿no te parece que nos preguntamos mutuamente si estamos bien un montón de veces?

Harry rió con ironía.

-Eso es porque somos un par de desastres. Aunque al menos a ti te habrán arreglado el lunes.

Draco hizo una mueca desganada.

-Bueno, ya veremos.-Y luego añadió, más animado-. Podríamos ir a cenar fuera esa noche. A un sitio mágico. Ya sabes, para celebrarlo.

Harry sintió una punzada de pesar.

-En realidad... creo que necesitarás algún tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu propia vida otra vez.

Había intentado sonar natural, pero algo debió de traicionarle, porque Draco se lo quedó mirando con expresión un poco triste, decepcionada.

-¿Todavía piensas que volveremos a llevarnos mal?

En realidad, Harry empezaba a sentir que ya no podía pensar nada coherente respecto a ese tema, pero no quería verlo así de tristón. No _soportaba_ verlo así de tristón.

-No se trata de eso. Recuerda cómo te sentiste cuando te dije que eras mago. Vas a sentir lo mismo multiplicado por toda una vida.

Draco suspiró.

-Bueno, no, lo entiendo. Es nomal que quieras recuperar tu vida y perderme un poco de vista.

No, no quería eso. No lo quería en absoluto.

-Draco, no digas eso... En serio, ni siquiera sabemos si vas a tener que quedarte hospitalizado un par de días. Lo único que digo es que igual no podemos celebrarlo el lunes.

Draco lo miró inquisitivamente a los ojos y asintió.

-Entonces¿quedaremos cuando se me haya pasado la impresión?

-Claro, no seas tonto –dijo Harry, queriendo creer que esa cita era posible.

En los últimos días había tratado de olvidarse de la amnesia de Draco y lo que pasaría cuando recobrara la memoria. Después de casi cuatro semanas juntos, ya no temía que fuera a aprovecharse de las debilidades que hubiera descubierto en él y no estaba tan seguro como antes de que su personalidad o la relación que habían desarrollado fuera a dar un desagradable giro de 180 grados.

Y ahora empezaba a cavilar sobre qué Draco podría encontrarse a partir del lunes. Se repetía una y otra vez que las experiencias durante y después de la guerra _tenían_ que haberle cambiado un poco, tenían que haberle hecho madurar, ser más consciente de los errores que él y sus padres habían cometido. Y no necesitaba que Draco siguiera siendo como el angelito que tenía ahora mismo en su cocina: nadie podía ser así y Harry no pensaba exigirle más de lo que le exigía a nadie, incluído él mismo. No, no le importaba que fuera más malicioso, o que se entristeciera pensando en sus padres o que tuviera ataques de amargura por el pasado: aquello sólo le haría humano.

Sólo necesitaba que siguiera sonriéndole. Que la conexión se mantuviera. Que, por favor, hubiera dejado de tener sus estúpidos prejuicios contra los muggles y los magos nacidos de muggles, porque ni siquiera era una cuestión de principios, era algo más visceral, un insulto a su madre y a Hermione, que era probablemente la mujer a la que más quería en el mundo. No podía olvidarse de eso.

Pero que no le odiara. Que no se avergonzara de esas cuatro semanas. Que aún se sintiera a gusto a su lado.

Porque la sola idea dolía tanto que no soportaba pensar en esa posibilidad.

Si Harry estaba pensativo, Draco parecía encerrado en sí mismo. Normalmente siempre estaba insistiendo para que fueran al parque o a dar una vuelta por los puestos del mercado, pero aquel día, pese a que el tiempo no era del todo malo, daba señales de estar planeando quedarse tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele. Al principio, Harry pensó que seguía triste por la conversación que habían tenido antes, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no parecía tener nada que ver con él. Quizás era su esperada aprensión a visitar San Mungo o su habitual desinterés por su vida o su pasado. Pero... la magia... ¿cómo era posible que no le hubiera preguntado qué hechizos podían hacer o cómo era la vida en el mundo mágico? Eso no tenía por qué relacionarlo con sus padres, no tenía por qué traerle malos recuerdos.

-Draco... –le preguntó al fin, mientras hacían la cena-¿no te hace ilusión volver a ser mago, tener tu varita y todo eso?

-No sé...-Hizo una pausa, echando carne picada con trocitos de cebolla y de puerro en la sartén-. La verdad, no da la sensación de que sea gran cosa.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó, atónito.

-Bueno, todo lo que sé es que hay vampiros y hombres-lobo, que los magos tienen algún problema contigo o tú con ellos, que se pueden hacer un montón de hechizos de _limpieza_ y que, por lo visto, me atacaron y me borraron la memoria. Perdóname si no me entusiasmo, pero no parece muy divertido.

Harry casi lo encontró cómico. Pobre Draco¿aquella era a su idea del mundo mágico? Aunque la culpa era suya, por no demostrar ningún interés hacia el tema.

-Draco, a ti te _encanta_ ser un mago.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Ser mago es genial.

Draco alzó una ceja con marcado escepticismo.

-Si es tan genial¿qué haces tú viviendo como un muggle?

-Eso es aparte –dijo, decidido a no entrar en aquel tema-. Mira, no es que sea todo perfecto, eso lo admito. Pero... hay cosas fantásticas.

-Dime una.

-Pues... volar en escoba, por ejemplo.

Draco estalló en una risa incrédula.

-¿Volar en escoba¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¿No te acuerdas de volar¿Ni del quidditch?

-¿El qué?

-Oh, Draco... Dios, a ti te vuelve loco volar.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio¿Viajamos en escobas voladoras?

Harry pensó de pronto en todos los partidos que habían jugado el uno contra el otro. Siempre había sido él el ganador. Ahora se preguntó si realmente se había merecido esas victorias o eran cosa de los tejemanejes de Dumbledore. Pero en ese momento lo que más pena le daba era que Draco hubiera perdido todos sus recuerdos sobre lo que, para él, era lo mejor del mundo mágico.

-Después de cenar, verás si lo digo en serio o no.

* * *

Por segunda vez en un mes, Harry abrió la caja de madera en la que una vez había guardado su varita, pero esta vez sacó su Firebolt miniaturizada. Después de devolverla a su tamaño original, salió con ella al comedor, donde Draco le esperaba, ya con su anorak puesto.

-¿Te trae recuerdos? –dijo, mostrándole la escoba.

Draco la observó con curiosidad, pero cuando miró a Harry aún había muchas dudas en sus ojos.

-Si esperas que me suba a eso y me tire por la ventana, es que te has vuelto loco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco necesitaba una pequeña exhibición de magia, algo que cautivara su atención y le hiciera desear recuperar esa parte de él.

-No te preocupes, tengo otros planes –dijo, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo-. No sueltes la escoba y no te asustes¿vale?

Draco lo miró, sin entender, pero Harry hizo un movimiento de varita y los Apareció a los dos en campo abierto, no muy lejos del bosquecillo en el que el patronus de Snape le había guiado hasta uno de los horrorcruxes. Al verse allí, Draco dio un respingo sobresaltado y miró a todas partes.

-¿Qué has hecho¿Dónde estamos?

-He usado la Aparición. Es otro medio de transporte mágico disponible para todos los magos mayores de edad. Tú también sabes hacerlo, por supuesto.

-Joder...-exclamó, aún boquiabierto.

-Sí. Es muy útil. Pero volar es muchísimo más divertido.-Harry se colocó a horcajadas sobre su escoba Hacía meses que no volaba y se encontró ansioso por hacerlo-. Sube detrás de mí y agárrate fuerte. No te preocupes, empezaremos volando bajito y despacio.

Aunque Draco parecía un poco receloso, se montó en la escoba y se sujetó a su cintura. Entonces, Harry dio una patada en el suelo y la escoba se alzó en el aire, lo suficiente como para que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Draco emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se agarró con más fuerza a él, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

-Oh, joder, Harry¡estamos volando!

Harry sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé.-Continuó un poco más-. ¿Vas bien?

-Sí.

Ahora que estaba sobre una escoba después de tanto tiempo, aquellas vueltas de niño pequeño eran una prueba para su impaciencia, pero sabía que era mejor dejar que Draco se acostumbrara un poco a aquello. Poco a poco, sin embargo, fue incrementando la velocidad y se metió entre los árboles para probar las curvas. Enseguida notó que, aunque Draco no recordara nada sobre volar, su cuerpo sí lo hacía, y se movía instintivamente para compensar la inclinación de la escoba.

-¿Listo para subir un poco más?

-Estoy deseándolo.

Su voz sonó cerca de su oreja y su aliento le causó un pequeño escalofrío. Y mientras ascendía, sintiendo el calor de su pecho contra su espalda y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, se acordó del día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, de cómo había ido a rescatarlo de aquel incendio. Draco también se había sujetado a él del mismo modo entonces.

-Oh, estamos _altísimo_ –rio, gozoso-. No puedo creerlo.

Estaba claro que a él no le traía recuerdos y Harry se alegró de que fuera así, porque no quería que recordara también las circunstancias en las que se había desatado ese fuego mágico o que su amigo Vince Crabbe había muerto devorado por las temibles llamas que él mismo había provocado. Intentando olvidarse él también de aquello, aumentó aún un poco más la velocidad. La respuesta de Draco fue un rumor de risa casi salvaje.

-Sí, dale a fondo, Harry.

No estaba asustado. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Draco nunca había sido más valiente que sobre una escoba. Así que Harry volvió a acelerar, disfrutando del aire helado que le golpeaba el rostro, y del calor de Draco y de la sensación de absoluta libertad, sin poder creer que hubiera renunciado innecesariamente también a eso. Ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ni nadie se lo había arrebatado; lo había abandonado él solo, empujado por el dementor que anidaba en su alma desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero aquella noche lo había recuperado de nuevo y voló con el abandono del pasado, sonriendo cuando oía las exclamaciones entusiasmadas de Draco tras él, y cuando descendió por fin y aterrizó se sentía furiosamente feliz.

-Harry¡volar es la hostia! –dijo Draco, sonriendo de oreja a oreja aunque tiritaba y tenía los labios amoratados por el frío.

Harry asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa y de repente volvió a acometerle el intenso deseo de besarlo y hundir las manos en su pelo de veela. Turbado, apartó la vista y farfulló algo sobre regresar a casa antes de que se congelaran. Y sólo más adelante, cuando ya estaba acostado en la cama, admitió que se había enamorado de Draco y se preguntó qué iba a hacer al respecto.

* * *

Shijiru Posible, a ti se te cortó el comentario y a mí se me olvidó contestarte también al siguiente, jaja. La verdad es que sí, hacía tiempo que Harry no se hacía pajas, más que nada porque no le apetecia. La depresión no suele ser buena para el deseo sexual.

Ruka, no creas que a Draco le molestaba demasiado lo de sus admiradores, jaja. Pero tienes razón en lo de Harry, como puedes ver en este capítulo. Suerte con tus carretones, guapa.

Remus Albus Vel, hola. Me alegra que haya quedado bien lo de Lucius; sé que el contraste entre los flash-backs y el resto del capi puede quedar demasiado fuerte, pero todo tiene un por qué. No sé yo si realmente este Draco refleja lo que ha sufrido, pero es verdad que empieza a haber chispitas entre ellos. Bueno, aún se ve más claro tras este capi. No me aburres para nada, me encanta recibir comentarios largos.

Amalia, hola. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. En cuanto a Draco... pues no, no es el de siempre, eso está claro. De todos modos, a mí me pareció que tras los sucesos de DH no le quedaban ya muchas ganas de ser altanero, y en este fic las cosas no le han ido muy bien desde entonces¿verdad?

Lireve, Harry ya se va dejando ver, sí. Ya le tocaba! Yo tb pienso que Mia no reaccionaba a los masajes como Narcissa o Harry, jaja.


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA:** Como la semana que viene tengo que llevar el ordenador a arreglar, a lo largo de esta semana publicaré lo que queda del fic. El jueves subiré el penúltimo capi y el domingo, el último. Espero que os guste!

CAPÍTULO 9

_Andromeda no sabía si Harry estaba al corriente del libro que el idiota de Honorius Fudge, hijo del no menos idiota ex Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, pensaba publicar sobre él. En las pocas visitas que le había hecho a Teddy desde su desaparición del Mundo Mágico no había hablado del tema; en realidad, no había hablado casi de nada. Sólo le había dicho que pensaba estudiar algo muggle. _

_El chico estaba raro, pero¿quién podía culparlo?_

_Andromeda, criada entre temperamentales y no muy bondadosos miembros de la familia Black, habría deseado tener a Dumbledore vivito y coleando delante de él aunque sólo fuera durante cinco minutos. _

_Pero tenía delante a Honorius Fudge; un insecto insensible, sí, pero no era Dumbledore. Así que arrinconó sus recuerdos de maldiciones ancestrales y procuró mantenerse dentro de lo legal. Tal y como los Slytherin entendían la legalidad, en realidad._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora Tonks?_

_Parecía un poco incómodo. Quizás era por su parecido con la zorra rabiosa de su hermana Bellatrix, maldita fuera por toda la eternidad. A Andromeda no le habría importado jugar un poco al gato y al ratón con él, pero Teddy estaba resfriado y no quería dejarlo con su amiga Leonore mucho tiempo._

_-He oído que va usted a escribir un libro, señor Fudge._

_Aquello descolocó aún más al funcionario._

_-Oh... Vaya, las noticias vuelan._

_Se lo habían contado los Weasley. Molly también le había dicho que su hijo Ron y Hermione Granger estaban planteándose seriamente regresae a Inglaterra; ya les había costado bastante marcharse después de Navidad, sin saber dónde se había metido Harry ni a qué venía aquella estampida.Querían impedir como fuera que ese libro saliera a la luz, pero no parecía haber medios legales lo bastante rápidos para conseguirlo._

_Aquello era tarea de un Slytherin. Andromeda no tenía muchos amigos entre sus ex compañeros de curso, pero le quedaban algunos y, como solía ocurrir, la mayoría de ellos tenía muchísimos contactos y toda una red de chismes y favores._

_-Yo también voy a escribir un libro –dijo, haciendo aparecer un pergamino-. Sobre usted. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esto es un listado de las cosas que publicaré._

_Fudge lo abrió con manos nerviosas y lo leyó. Y parecía más nervioso aún a medida que iba leyendo. Al final, lo bajó, y Andromeda tuvo que contener una carcajada al verle la cara. El pobre desgraciado parecía estar sufriendo un cólico._

_-No puede hacer públicas estas cosas._

_-No es muy diferente a lo que quiere hacerle usted a Harry Potter._

_-Yo no soy un personaje público. A la gente no le importan esas cosas de mi vida._

_-Si usted escribe ese libro sobre Harry, se hará famoso. Y será un personaje público. Y yo publicaré mi libro. –Andromeda se puso en pie. No podía perder más tiempo con él-. Puede quedarse con el pergamino. Total, ya tengo el libro casi terminado. _

_Fudge se puso en pie también, como impulsado por un resorte._

_-Por favor, no..._

_Ella lo miró, mortalmente seria, sabiendo que en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de compasión._

_-Si Harry Potter se ha ido del mundo mágico, ha sido por culpa de gente como usted. ¿No quiere que yo publique mi libro? Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Y no trate de engañarme, señor Fudge. No creo que a su mujer le guste saber lo de su secretaria, ni que usted quiera que se sepa ese experimento suyo con un elfo doméstico a los trece años. Las bromas serían ciertamente crueles._

_Sin más, se marchó. No hacía falta esperar su respuesta. La leía en sus ojos. Y realmente, tenía un niño enfermo que cuidar._

* * *

Después de pasar media noche en vela, Harry se despertó el sábado firmemente decidido a no hacer caso de sus sentimientos. Enamorarse de Draco había sido seguramente la estupidez más grande de su vida; era un Draco que no existía, que iba a desaparecer en dos días. Era inevitable. Y aunque todavía se sintiera agradecido cuando recordara la memoria, había una diferencia infinitamente grande entre el agradecimiento y el amor.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio, ya despierto, y recibió su sonrisa de buenos días, se dio cuenta de que su resolución no era tan firme como le habría gustado. Era incapaz ya de separar a los dos Dracos; el que tenía delante era el único que existía y lo quería, y probablemente seguiría queriéndolo cuando recuperara la memoria, al menos si no hacía algo realmente odioso que disipara su amor por él. Para empeorarlo, ahora veía lo que Paul había tratado de explicarle durante la fiesta: que Draco también se sentía atraído por él. Se notaba en la manera de mirarlo, de sonreirle, de buscar excusas para tocarlo. ¿Cuándo había pasado¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

Pero no podía hacer nada. Era impensable hacer nada mientras Draco siguiera en ese estado. Ya no se trataba sólo del miedo a lo que podía pasar después: intentar algo con Draco, sabiendo que sus verdaderos sentimientos podían ser tan distintos, era como abusar de alguien que estaba demasiado borracho para entender lo que se hacía, una violación, ni más ni menos. Y él no era un violador.

El sábado fue una larga y complicada frustración. Draco, de pronto, parecía la tentación hecha carne. Todo le parecía sensual; las líneas esbeltas de su cuerpo, o el modo de sonreir o la gracia con la que se movía. Tenía que esforzarse en no quedarse mirándolo con expresión estúpida en la cara. Y no era sólo que tuviera ganas de acostarse con él y comérselo a besos; también se veía obligado a reprimir las ganas de recostarse contra él en el sofá, y de apartarle los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara y de decirle cuánto lo quería.

En aquel mes, Harry había tenido varias veces la sensación de que Draco iba a acabar volviéndolo loco, pero nunca lo sintió con tanta fuerza como aquel día. Su humor parecía cambiar cada cinco minutos; podía estar deprimido, angustiado pensando en lo que iba a pasar el lunes, y una sonrisa o mirada de Draco le hacía explotar en un éxtasis de esperanza que se desvanecía poco después en auto-compasión y era sustituido al cabo de un rato por una punzada candente de deseo sexual. Draco acabó notando que estaba completamente desquiciado y Harry se justificó con la excusa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza; por suerte, aquello pareció convencerlo y no hizo más preguntas. Cuando por fin se fue a dormir, el dolor de cabeza se había convertido en una realidad y se encontraba emocionalmente exhausto.

Soñó que buscaba a Draco por todo Hogwarts y no conseguía encontrarlo, y se levantó al día siguiente con una intensa y casi dolorosa añoranza en el pecho; sólo podía pensar, sencillamente, que Draco se iba. La idea le parecía estúpida, injusta. No quería que se marchara. Y, desesperado, se le ocurrió de pronto que podía volver a meterle miedo en el cuerpo para que no quisiera ir a San Mungo y se quedara allí con él. Al fin y al cabo¿qué le esperaba? Recuerdos que le dolerían, dinero que no necesitaba, una personalidad que lo alejaría de él. Juntos, podían ser felices.

Nada más pensarlo, Harry sintió que el dolor de su pecho desaparecía como por ensalmo. Había estado pensando todo el tiempo que la amnesia de Draco era un problema, pero no lo era. Era una solución. Y Draco ni siquiera había querido recuperar la memoria, en primer lugar. Quizás no hiciera falta ni asustarlo con San Mungo; puede que bastara con decirle que le gustaban las cosas así. Draco estaría de acuerdo, siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía, a no ser que tuviera que ver con la comida.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama e ir corriendo a buscar a Draco para decirle que había cambiado de idea y que era mejor que no fueran al hospital, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se reprochó con repugnancia su propio egoísmo, sin poder creer que hubiera llegado a considerar siquiera esa posibilidad. Eso era prácticamente un secuestro. Draco, el verdadero Draco, tenía que desear estar con él por propia voluntad, cualquier otra cosa era impensable.

Puede que ninguno de los dos fuera más feliz cuando Draco recobrara la memoria, pero era lo que se tenía que hacer.

* * *

Draco también estaba algo callado aquel día, abstraído. Harry lo pilló un par de veces mirándolo con expresión seria y anhelante y quiso creer que estaba pensando también en que lo iba a echar de menos, en que quería estar con él, pero no le preguntó nada, temiendo que la conversación sacara a la luz temas de los que no quería hablar.

Después de un silencioso almuerzo, Harry se sentía tan acorralado que se habría ido a dar una vuelta él solo, pero había empezado a llover de manera torrencial. En vez de eso, se encerró en el estudio y pretendió que era para ponerse al día con sus abandonados estudios. Leyó la misma página una docena de veces; entendía las palabras, pero no era capaz de concentrarse durante toda una frase. En su cabeza sólo había Draco y Draco y más Draco y el terror que tenía a llevarse un golpe el lunes que le devolviera al abismo del que había empezado tímidamente a salir. No quería volver a sentirse así, medio dementorizado.

Buscó cosas en Internet sobre la amnesia y los cambios de carácter y no encontró nada que le ayudara a saber qué Draco iba a encontrarse al día siguiente. Y al final, siguiendo un impulso, se levantó de la silla y cruzó el comedor en dirección a la puerta del apartamento.

-Me voy a hablar con Samantha –le dijo a Draco, que estaba viendo la tele.

-Pero...

Harry no se quedó a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle y, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, salió al rellano y subió hasta el piso de Samantha. No sabía para qué iba, no podía contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba alejarse de Draco un momento, necesitaba hablar con alguien más aunque fuera de otra cosa.

En casa de Samantha se encontró con una pequeña crisis. El hijo mayor de Samantha, que tenía once años, le había cortado el pelo a su hermano mediano, que tenía ocho, y los resultados habían sido catastróficos: el niño parecía un tiñoso, con todo el pelo a trasquilones. Samantha estaba tan enfadada que Harry estuvo a punto de volverse por donde había venido, pero a ella no le importaba tener un testimonio del atroz comportamiento de sus hijos y le hizo pasar. Harry ayudó a templar nervios, preparar té y dilucidar por qué demonios el niño había considerado imprescindible cortarle el pelo a su hermanito; algo en toda aquella situación le hizo pensar en cómo se debía de haber sentido Molly Weasley criando a siete hijos. Pero para cuando las aguas volvieron a su cauce, se dio cuenta de que se sentía más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido al subir a verla.

La sensación de pesar en el pecho seguía ahí, pero Harry era capaz de pensar con cierta sensatez, como si esa pesadumbre no fuera más que una molestia física a la que no hacer demasiado caso. No tenía sentido adelantar acontecimientos; pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, y casi sería un alivio terminar con esa incertidumbre que le estaba volviendo loco. Cuando entró en su piso, se encontró a Draco en la cocina, tomándose un té. Por alguna razón, verlo allí solo con su platito de galletas le hizo sentirse un poco culpable.

-Ya has vuelto... –dijo Draco-. ¿Estás de mejor humor?

Harry sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Intentando parecer normal, empezó a comerse una de las galletas, pero no le sabía a nada. Consciente de que Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima, se la terminó.

-No estaba de mal humor.

-Pues estás un poco raro –dijo, con una ligera inquietud. Después lo miró como si estuviera dudando sobre algo-. ¿Quieres... quieres peinarme?

-¿Eh? –exclamó Harry, convencido de que había oído mal.

-Si quieres peinarme –repitió Draco.

Harry intentó entender qué podía haber llevado a Draco a sugerir tal cosa y no lo consiguió; no le encontraba ningún sentido a lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué iba a querer... peinarte? –preguntó, perdido.

Draco empezó a parecer inseguro y se puso un poco colorado.

-No sé... ¿A la gente no le anima peinar? Es... agradable. No sé, perdona.

Harry suspiró y meneó la cabeza, catalogándolo como una rareza de las suyas. Tenía demasiadas ganas de acariciarle el pelo para que fuera buena idea seguirle la corriente y empezar a peinarlo.

-Pues... te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien, de verdad. –E intentando probarlo de algún modo, para que no se preocupara ni pensara cosas raras, le soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-. Si no llueve después de cenar¿quieres que volvamos a salir a volar un poco?

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, porque no necesitaba tenerlo abrazado a su espalda durante una hora, pero Draco asintió con interés e ilusión y él ya no se sintió con fuerzas para echarse atrás. Y como no sólo siguió sin llover, sino que además empezaron a verse las primeras estrellas entre los claros de las nubes, tras la cena se prepararon para salir. Harry lo llevó esta vez al sur del país y ascendió lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver desde el aire las luces de la costa inglesa y las de la francesa, y las de los barcos que navegaban por ellas o cruzaban el Canal de la Mancha.

-Es precioso –dijo Draco.

Harry, que ya llevaba un rato sufriendo por la sensación de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y el calor de su pecho contra su espalda, notó cómo apoyaba ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro y tragó saliva.

-Sí.

Su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido y Harry temió que Draco lo notara, que hiciera algún movimiento más que él no tendría fuerzas para resistir. Sin embargo, parecía contento quedándose así, como estaba, respirando suavemente sobre la mejilla de Harry, Poco a poco, Harry empezó a relajarse también. Era como si tuvieran el mundo para ellos dos solos y allá arriba nada pudiera herirles. Y se estaba bien, demasiado bien. Podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar e imaginarse que Draco le quería de verdad y no volvería a sentirse solo nunca más.

-Harry...

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que mis padres me habían llamado Draco porque es el nombre de una constelación, pero no me acuerdo de las estrellas. ¿Estoy aquí?

Recordando lo suficiente de sus clases de Astronomía, Harry encaró la escoba hacia el Norte y buscó la estrella Polar. Un poco más abajo estaba la constelación del Dragón, aunque las cuatro estrellas que formaban la cabeza estaban tapada por alguna nube.

-Allí, bajo esa estrella tan brillante¿ves? –Draco miró por encima de su hombro-. Esas que hacen una curva hacia abajo y luego vuelven a subir. Esa es tu constelación.

La mejilla de Draco estaba pegada a la suya y Harry pensó que sólo girando un poco la cabeza podría besarlo.

-Me gusta estar en el cielo.-Y entonces le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, demasiado largo para ser simplemente casual. Harry sintió un escalofrío que pareció recorrerle la espina dorsal y llegar de algún modo a su miembro, que se retorció con necesidad dentro de sus pantalones-. Anda, vámonos a casa.

* * *

Harry no se atrevió a usar la Doble Aparición en el estado que se encontraba, así que regresaron volando a Londres, ocultos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad. Tenía la esperanza de que el vuelo le proporcionaría tiempo suficiente como para calmarse y deshacerse de la perturbadora influencia de ese simple beso en la mejilla, pero sirvió de poco, con Draco todo el rato abrazándole por la espalda.

Cuando aterrizaron en la terraza del edificio, Harry aún tenía una ligera erección y se sentía incómodo y frustrado. Evitando mirar a Draco a los ojos, caminó hacia la puerta de la terraza y la abrió. Draco le siguió y bajó los escalones en el mismo silencio que él, dejando que sus brazos se rozaran de vez en cuando. Al llegar al tercer piso, Harry se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los pantalones y reprimió una maldición al darse cuenta de que la mano le temblaba ligeramente. Necesitó dos intentos para poder encajar la llave en la cerradura y se encontró pensando histéricamente que esperaba que Draco no considerara eso como un indicio de sus habilidades como amante.

Harry no tenía ningún plan. Era tarde; se metería en la cama, se masturbaría hasta liberarse de su frustración y pasaría otra noche en vela, dándole vueltas a lo que podía suceder en San Mungo y yendo de la esperanza a la desesperación cada cinco minutos. Pero nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Draco se inclinó sobre él y sin previo aviso, le besó tentativamente, moviéndose con timidez sobre sus labios. Harry sintió un fogonazo de placer en su cuerpo y, gimiendo con una desesperación que encontró casi humillante, se apretó a él y abrió la boca, buscando su lengua. Draco le recibió de buena gana y le abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda mientras seguía besándole. Harry se estremeció de arriba abajo al sentirse envuelto en sus brazos, extrañamente vulnerable y seguro a la vez.

Pero de pronto notó las caderas de Draco contra las suyas, el claro bulto de su erección, y aunque el placer le hizo jadear, también le hizo ser más consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos. De lo que _no_ podía pasar entre ellos.

-No –dijo, apartándose-. Espera, Draco, espera...

-¿Qué?

-No podemos hacer esto –dijo, como pudo, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo-. Tú... Draco, no podemos.

-Pero¿por qué no?

-Porque... porque este no eres tú.

Draco arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

-Claro que soy yo.

-No, no. Tú no quieres esto en realidad.

Draco alargó la mano hasta sujetar la suya y, antes de que Harry pudiera entender lo que iba a hacer, la llevó hacia su bragueta y la colocó sobre su erección.

-Ya lo creo que quiero.

Bajo su mano, la polla de Draco estaba tan dura, tan caliente, que Harry sintió un latigazo en la suya y un gemido que le brotaba desde lo más hondo de la garganta. Pero apartó la mano y dio otro paso atrás.

-No, Draco. Joder¿no te das cuenta?-exclamó, casi desesperado-. Tienes una especie de... de trauma cerebral mágico. Eso es lo que te hace pensar así de mí.

Draco meneó la cabeza y cuando lo miró, lo hizo con una chispa belicosa, como si estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo entero. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto con esa actitud desde que había despertado amnésico en su salón y por alguna razón le hizo pensar en el Draco de Hogwarts, persistente y decidido a salirse con la suya a cualquier precio.

-No digas eso –dijo, dando un paso hacia él. Harry no retrocedió esta vez, no podía seguir retrocediendo, era ridículo, pero tenía que hacerle razonar, convencerlo al menos de que debían esperar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco continuó hablando con voz clara y firme-. Si pienso así de ti es por todo lo que has hecho por mí, porque me lo paso bien contigo y porque me duele el cuerpo de lo mucho que te deseo. Y nada de eso va a cambiar cuando recupere la memoria, _nada_.-Ahora estaba tan cerca que Harry casi podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, y su cuerpo hormigueó, suplicando por ser tocado de nuevo. Draco alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla y Harry, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y apoyó suavemente la cara en su mano-. No puede cambiar, Harry.

-Draco...

Él le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura, acercando la cara a él sin llegar a besarlo.

-Por favor, Harry...-Su aliento envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo-. _Tienes_ que creerme... Confía en mí...

Su voz era sedosa, como su pelo, como los labios que de nuevo estaban sobre los suyos y Harry, incapaz de resistirse ya, se rindió al beso y la exquisita sensación de abrazar y ser abrazado. Draco estaba siendo aún más tierno que antes, como si temiera alejarlo de nuevo y Harry sentía cómo se iba fundiendo poco a poco bajo su ternura.

-Draco...

-Ssssssht...

La lengua de Draco se insinuó ligeramente, dejándole a él la decisión. Harry abrió la boca y el mundo volvió a desaparecer de nuevo. Fue un beso largo y lento y cuando Draco se detuvo y acercó los labios a su oreja, Harry se sentía mareado y caliente y ansioso de más.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto –le dijo Draco, puntuando sus palabras con pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo de su oreja, en el cuello-. Cuando no te tengo delante, pienso en ti todo el rato.

-Pero...

Draco le acarició el pelo con las dos manos.

-No, no, todo saldrá bien.-Empezó a darle besos por toda la cara-. Es de verdad, Harry. Te quiero¿no lo ves? Quiero cuidar de ti como tú cuidas de mí. Quiero estar contigo... Te quiero... Todo saldrá bien.

Harry se sentía como si Draco le hubiera arrebatado toda su fuerza de voluntad a base de cariño. Era incapaz de pensar, las palabras de Draco le hipnotizaban, sus besos le intoxicaban. Ya no sabía qué era verdad y qué era mentira, pero sí sabía que se moría por creer que aquello era sólido y real. De pronto se vio en el dormitorio, desnudando a Draco entre besos, mordiscos y caricias, revelando su piel pálida, levemente sonrosada. Cuando quedaron en calzoncillos se tumbaron en la cama y Harry se colocó sobre él, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Sus erecciones se encontraron por encima de la ropa y los dos gimieron contra la boca del otro; Harry repitió el movimiento una y otra vez mientras besaba a Draco con ansia cada vez mayor. Draco deslizó las manos por debajo de sus calzoncillos.

-Quítatelo, Harry... Espera...

Los dos forcejearon hasta quedar desnudos del todo. Harry observó la piel ahora enrojecida de Draco, su erección, los mechones de pelo húmedo que se le pegaban al sudor de su frente. Era casi etéreo y a la vez, terriblemente terrenal, e hizo que se le secara la boca de deseo.

-No puedo creer lo guapo que eres...

Draco sonrió, complacido, y alargó la mano para que volviera a tumbarse a su lado. Cuando Harry se acostó, Draco le dio un beso muy suave y le acarició el pelo.

-Lo haremos como tú quieras.

Por lo general, Harry prefería estar arriba. Casi todas sus experiencias habían sido con chicos a los que acababa de conocer y en esas circunstancias se sentía más cómodo como top. Pero había una parte de su confudida mente que seguía pensando que aquello no estaba bien y que cuando Draco recobrara la memoria iba a tener razón al acusarlo de violador. Quizás no era tan fuerte como para rechazar a Draco, pero al menos podía intentar causar el menor daño posible.

-Quiero estar abajo.

Draco sonrió un poco y le besó cariñosamente.

-De acuerdo... ¿Tienes lubricante?

Harry tenía un tubo en el baño, si no recordaba mal, pero lo que hizo fue agacharse a buscar su varita y echarse una serie de hechizos sobre sí mismo.

-Son de limpieza y... y para lubricar –le explicó a Draco, que le observaba con expresión levemente perpleja.

Él volvió a sonreir

-Vaya, ya tengo un hechizo favorito –dijo, colocándose cuidadosamente encima de él. Después lo miró con ojos a la vez lujuriosos y soñadores-. Tú también eres muy guapo, Harry… Ojalá te lo creyeras… Tan sexy...

Draco empezó a pasar los labios por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones, en su ombligo, en sus cicatrices y entre beso y beso seguía murmurando palabras de cariño y cumplidos, y le decía que le quería, que estaba enamorado de él, que no pensaba dejarlo escapar porque tenía los ojos demasiado verdes y una sonrisa demasiado bonita. Era como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a su cuerpo y a su magullada alma a la vez, envolviéndolo en una nube de ternura que conseguía llenarle como nada lo había llenado desde hacía casi dos años.

Harry notó que los labios de Draco se encaminaban hacia su erección y usó la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para alzar la mano para tratar de impedírselo, pero llegó tarde: su lengua caliente y húmeda ya había empezado a recorrerle de arriba abajo y la sensación hizo que las caderas de Harry dieran una sacudida y que echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido y se olvidara de todo. Un dedo resbaladizo entró en él con facilidad y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, relajando los músculos. Harry se estremeció y volvió a gemir, enredando las manos en el pelo de Draco, sin llegar a dirigirlo. El placer burbujeaba en su vientre y enviaba oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo y le hacía moverse hacia Draco en busca de más contacto.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, causándole una ligera molestia que desapareció al momento, disolviéndose en más placer.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Draco.

-Sí, genial. No pares.

-No podría parar.

Draco lo estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias y Harry apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo dentro de él de una vez y dejarse conducir al orgasmo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Por fin, después de un tiempo que le pareció demasiado largo y demasiado breve a la vez, Draco consideró que ya estaba listo y se movió para ponerse cara a cara con él y darle un beso ansioso y entregado. Harry sintió el sabor de su propio sexo en su lengua y la idea le puso aún más caliente. Él mismo se colocó la almohada doblada bajo las caderas, impaciente por terminar.

Con sumo cuidado, Draco se alineó sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas abiertas, y empezó a entrar muy lentamente dentro de él mientras cubría su frente sudorosa con besos. Harry se mordió los labios, pero no dolía. sólo una molestia menor que no se notaba entre los besos y la sensación de sentirse tan terriblemente querido. Antes de darse cuenta, él mismo se estaba moviendo para recibirle mejor.

-Eres perfecto –dijo Draco, en su oreja, con voz ahogada-. Te lo juro... me estoy muriendo.

Harry intentó contestar algo, pero sólo pudo gemir. Entonces Draco empezó a moverse suavemente dentro y fuera de él, con la respiración entrecortada. La molestia fue desapareciendo poco a poco y Harry dio un jadeo sobresaltado cuando Draco alcanzó su próstata y el placer se multiplicó y se convirtió casi en algo insoportable. Draco farfulló algo ininteligible y volvió a hacerlo, una vez y otra, cada vez más rápido, con los ojos entreabiertos, la frente crispada, los brazos tensos de soportar su peso. Harry sintió el orgasmo crecer rápidamente dentro de él, imparable como una avalancha, y cruzó las piernas tras la espalda de Draco, buscando más contacto.

-Sigue... Por favor, sigue...

-Harry...

Draco aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas y Harry supo que ya estaba, que no aguantaba más; y se corrió con un grito ronco e inarticulado que pareció estallar en su garganta con la misma fuerza que su orgasmo. Todo desapareció: el mundo, sus pasados, su propio yo. No notó que Draco se había corrido también hasta que se desplomó encima de él; quiso abrazarlo, pero no podía moverse.

Después de unos segundos, Draco se quitó de encima y Harry entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo una punzada demasiado sentimental de pena al sentir que en su cuerpo ya sólo volvía a estar él. Pero entonces Draco lo envolvió en sus brazos, con una mirada capaz de fundir el polo Norte y le dio un beso casi maternal en la frente.

-Te quiero.

Y Harry, perdido en sus ojos grises, flotando en paz entre los restos de sus defensas, dijo lo único que podía y quería decir en ese momento.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Yankee, es que si lo lío con alguien de la fiesta se me fastidia el Drarry, jaja. Próximo capítulo: San Mungo.

Lireve, hola. Como ya habrás leído, esta semana se acaba el fic. Ya sé que da rabia que se acaben cuando te están gustando, pero... Es ley de vida. Es verdad que los cambios son más visibles en Harry; Draco no puede evolucionar mucho mientras siga en ese estado.

Maia, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste también esta recta final cuando puedas leerla.

Ruka , hola. Bueno, ha habido sexo, aunque no ha sido en plan salvaje, sino todo lo contrario. Me alegra que te gustara el capi, guapa. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Remus Albus Veil tienes razón en lo de la pelea, jaja. Sé que los chicos, a veces, expresan su cariño así, incluso cuando se trata simplemente del cariño que se tienen dos amigos. En cuanto a no terminar el primer vuelo con un beso, la verdad es que nadie me ha acusado aún de apresurar las cosas, jaja. Normalmente se quejan de todo lo contrario! Respecto a Dumbledore, siempre me cayó mal y siempre pensé que era parcial hacia los Gryf y contra los Sly. También pensé siempre que había sabido desde el principio cómo trataban los Dursley a Harry. No imaginaba que hubiera estado criando a Harry como un cerdo para la matanza y, obviamente, no ayudó a que me cayera mejor. Lo de hacer trampas para el quidditch no es algo que crea que haya pasado, sino algo que creo que encaja bien con la personalidad de Dumbledore y me venía bien para este fic. Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

_Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Draco salió de la cama, pasó por su cuarto de baño y se vistió. Asearse y quitarse el pijama parecía una tontería aquellos días; excepto Pansy, Daphne y Theo, nadie le visitaba ya, y ni siquiera ellos lo hacían mucho, oprimidos por el aire lúgubre que reinaba ahora en Malfoy manor. Pero Draco intuía que si abandonaba aquellos hábitos, si dejaba pasar el día sin lavarse la cara o vestirse, sería el principio de una derrota que no podía permitirse._

_No cuando su madre lo necesitaba tanto._

_Como siempre, un elfo doméstico le esperaba fuera, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno para Narcissa, un desayuno que probablemente se iría intacto a la basura. Junto al té, el elfo había depositado un hermoso cepillo de plata, tal y como Draco le había ordenado el día anterior. Había descubierto que, a veces, muy pocas veces, su madre se animaba un poco peinándole._

_Cuando abrió la puerta, durante una fracción de segundo, tuvo un instante de esperanza. Se había vestido_. _Pero enseguida sus ojos registraron su piel cerúlea, su mandíbula rígida y entreabierta._

_La bandeja cayó al suelo con un estrépito metálico._

_-¿Mamá? –dijo, con voz débil, mientras se acercaba a la cama con piernas que a duras penas le sostenían._

_Las mano izquierda de Narcissa se aferraba a una foto de su boda con Lucius. En los dedos de su mano derecha, se veía su varita. Y sobre la mesilla de noche había una nota con sólo tres palabras. "Lo siento, dragón"._

_Muerta._

_Su madre estaba muerta._

_Draco dio dos pasos atrás, se llevó las manos al estómago y empezó a vomitar._

* * *

Draco le había jurado cien veces que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos y Harry, que necesitaba creerlo, le había creído. Pero cuando llegó el momento de Aparecerse en casa de Andromeda, su corazón latía velozmente y casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, alertándole del peligro. Pero no era una amenaza que pudiera combatir con un hechizo. Todo lo que podía hacer era tener fe, un acto al que ya no estaba acostumbrado.

En cuanto se materializaron frente a la puerta empezó a comprobar apresuradamente que no se hubieran dejado ninguna parte del cuerpo atrás, ni siquiera cejas o pestañas.

Draco también estaba previsiblemente serio esa mañana, incluso nervioso, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes a los suyos. Harry, para tranquilizarlo –y tranquilizarse a sí mismo- le dio la mano y la apretó cariñosamente. Después señaló hacia la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza, Draco asintió y Harry llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

Unos segundos después, Teddy Lupin, vestido con unos pequeños vaqueros y todo su pelo azul temporalmente naranja se había subido a sus brazos de un salto y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no venías, Harry?

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz y culpable a la vez.

-Lo siento, Teddy. A partir de ahora vendré a verte todas las semanas.

El niño se contentó con esa respuesta y se movió un poco para indicar que quería que lo dejaran en el suelo. A Teddy nunca le había gustado demasiado que lo cargaran en brazos, prefería moverse por su cuenta. Entonces Harry lo dejó en el suelo y miró a Draco con una sonrisa. Draco sonreía también, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba aún más inquieto que antes.

-¿Qué pasa?

Draco no dijo nada, pero miró nerviosamente a Andromeda, que estaba en la puerta también. Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido, preguntándose a qué venía eso. Que él supiera, Draco y ella no se habían visto nunca.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Andromeda, con una media sonrisa, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Me alegra verte.

-Hola, Andromeda. –Se giró hacia Draco-. Draco, ella es tu tía Andromeda.

Draco tragó saliva y ensayó una sonrisa nerviosa muy poco convincente.

-Hola.

Ella le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Pasad, os haré un té.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Draco sólo entró a la casa por seguirlo a él y comprendió que, de no haberle acompañado, probablemente ya habría intentado escaparse de allí. Pero apenas podía prestarrle atención, ya que Teddy no paraba de parlotear sobre la cuarentena y el puffskein que Andromeda había prometido comprarle para su cumpleaños. Ahora que había pasado la primera emoción del reencuentro, su pelo se había vuelto de nuevo azul.

La casa de los Tonks, aunque de origen muggle, tenía aspecto de piso de magos, mucho más que el convencional apartamento de Harry, pero Draco sólo tenía ojos para Andromeda, a la que no había dejado de mirar furtivamente en todo momento. Cuando pasaron en el comedor, más acogedor que el recibimiento que ella le había dispensado a su sobrino, Draco se sentó tan cerca de Harry que parecía a punto de subirse a su regazo.

-Voy a por el té. Teddy, tesoro, acompáñame y ayúdame a traerlo.

El pequeño corrió torpemente tras ella, orgulloso por la responsabilidad. Harry, que sabía perfectamente que Andromeda podía hacer aparecer la bandeja allí a golpe de varita, supuso que la intención de la mujer había sido dejarles un momento a solas para que pudiera tranquilizar un poco a Draco.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo, suavemente, acariciándole el pelo-. Es como si Andromeda te pusiera nervioso.

Draco volvió a tragar saliva.

-No sé, es sólo... Lo siento, Harry, hay algo en ella que... no me gusta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, preocupado-. ¿Es que recuerdas algo de ella?

-No. Pero...

-Pero¿qué?

Draco pareció a punto de decir algo y luego meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, tú la aprecias.

Harry contuvo una exclamación de impaciencia.

-Olvídate de eso ahora. Dime qué te pasa.-Por un momento se planteó, con una sensación incómoda en el estómago, si Andromeda no podía ser la causante de la amnesia de Draco. Pero no, no podía ser. Tras la guerra, ella no había querido saber nada de los Malfoy, pero nunca había hablado con resentimiento hacia ellos, especialmente después de que Harry le dijera que ni Narcissa ni Draco habían deseado ver a Tonks muerta por tener sangre muggle o haberse casado con un hombre-lobo-. Puede ser importante.

Draco suspiró y se lamió los labios.

-No sé, Harry... - Su voz bajó tanto que Harry tuvo que inclinarse más hacia él para oirle-. Es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que no es una buena persona, que le gusta... hacer daño a los demás. ¿Por qué no... por qué no le decimos que no hace falta que nos acompañe?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo. No, Andromeda podía ser una enemiga peligrosa, pero no era una sádica. Y de pronto recordó cuál había sido su propia reacción la primera vez que la había visto.

-Espera... Draco, creo que ya sé lo que te pasa. No es Andromeda, te está recordando a tu otra tía, Bellatrix. Yo también las confundí la primera vez que la vi y me llevé un susto de muerte.

-¿Tengo otra tía?

-Tenías otra tía –puntualizó-. Murió. Bellatrix era... bien, tú lo has dicho: le gustaba hacer daño a los demás. No creo que la eches de menos ni siquiera cuando recuperes la memoria.

Draco lo miró con cierta angustia.

-¿Me hizo daño a mí también?

Harry estaba seguro de que Narcissa había impedido que Bellatrix le hiciera daño a Draco, pero, por otro lado, era muy posible que Voldemort la hubiera usado como brazo ejecutor para torturar y castigar a los Malfoy, y, en esas circunstancias, Narcissa no habría podido hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Creo que sí. Pero aunque no te lo hubiera hecho, le tenías algo de miedo.-Harry tomó aire-. Draco, escucha, eso no es importante ahora. Lo que importa es que no tienes nada que temer de Andromeda. Ella sólo quiere ayudarte¿de acuerdo?

-No sé, Harry...

-Confía en mí –dijo, dándole un beso tranquilizador-. Vamos, cálmate¿de acuerdo? Andromeda no tiene la culpa de parecerse tanto a Bellatrix.

Para cuando Andromeda regresó con el té, acompañada de un Teddy que cargaba cuidadosamente con tres servilletas, Draco estaba medio convencido y dispuesto, al menos, a intentarlo. La mujer preparó una taza de té para Harry y luego se giró hacia su sobrino.

-¿Cómo lo tomas?

-Con... con un poco de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar, por favor.

Andromeda le llenó la taza a su gusto, le llenó un vasito de leche a Teddy y luego se sirvió ella misma una taza. Por último, clavó en Draco una mirada penetrante.

-Bien, a pesar de todo tienes buen aspecto.

-Ha sido gracias a Harry –contestó Draco, pegándose tanto a él que Harry tuvo que pasarle el brazo por los hombros para que no se lo aplastara.

Los ojos de Andromeda se desviaron hacia ese brazo, pero no pareció pensar nada al respecto.

-He hablado con una especialista de San Mungo. Se la considera la mayor experta del país en tratar hechizos desmemorizantes.-Miró a Harry-. La poca memoria que consiguió recuperar Gilderoy Lockhart fue obra suya.

-¿Esa especialista sabe que se trata de Draco?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Le he pedido suma discreción. No habrá periodistas en el hospital.

-¿Periodistas? –intervino Draco, en voz baja, dirigiéndose sólo a Harry-. ¿Por qué¿Soy famoso?

-Ya te lo dije, eres uno de los hombres más ricos del país –le contestó él-. Y además, has estado desaparecido un año. Pero ya has oído a Andromeda, no te estarán esperando.

Andromeda asintió.

-En cuanto a ti, la poción multijugos está lista para cuando te la quieras tomar –le dijo a Harry-. ¿Te has traído algún cabello?

Harry se había olvidado por completo de la poción multijugos y al pensar en ella sintió un ramalazo de rebeldía. No, a tomar por culo, no iba a esconderse. Todos esos desgraciados le debían a él sus vidas y su libertad.

-Creo... creo que no voy a tomármela. Siento que se haya molestado para nada.

Pero Andromeda, lejos de molestarse, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de aprobación.

-Me parece una idea excelente.

El propósito de aquel té no era sólo tranquilizar un poco a Draco y dejar que empezara a acostumbrarse de nuevo a un ambiente mágico, sino esperar a una amiga de Andromeda para que se quedara con Teddy mientras ellos estaban en el hospital. Harry le había pedido a Andromeda que avisara a su amiga para que tratara a Draco con normalidad; lo último que necesitaba era sentir que la gente lo miraba con demasiada pena o con animadversión. Aun así, la bruja no pudo evitar una mueca cuando llegó por la chimenea y puso los ojos sobre Draco.

-Gracias por venir, Leonore. Te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto sepa lo que vamos a tardar.

-No te preocupes.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que a él lo miraba con una curiosidad devoradora y se alegró de que Andromeda quisiera irse con tanta celeridad. La tía de Draco se cubrió con una capa de invierno, besó a Ted y se encaminó hacia la chimenea. Un par de incidentes con muggles a la puerta de San Mungo había hecho que ahora el hospital fuera accesible a través de la Red Flú. Habían inaugurado aquel medio de entrada sólo unas semanas antes de que él dejara el mundo mágico.

Después de explicarle brevemente a Draco lo que era la Red Flú, Harry le tendió la mano.

-Pronuncia claramente "Hospital San Mungo" cuando entres.

Draco asintió, pero le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que a Harry casi se le escapó un ruido de protesta. Después entraron a la vez en la chimenea y aparecieron en San Mungo.

* * *

La Red Flú les dejó en la Sala de Espera. Aquella mañana no estaba especialmente abarrotada; después de un mes de cuarentena, la gente no tenía ganas de ponerse enferma. Había una bruja envuelta en una bufanda que sólo dejaba ver una maraña de pelo gris y unos ojos oscuros, una madre con un niño cuya mano se había convertido en una trompeta, un hombre que echaba humo azul por la nariz cada vez que respiraba, otro que parecía presionar alguna herida en su pierna y una pareja de mujeres de mediana edad, sentadas tan juntas que Harry imaginó que eran pareja, de cuyas orejas salían unas ramitas con hojas. Todos parecían absortos en sus propios asuntos, pero nada más verlos llegar se quedaron mirándolos con expresión de absoluta sorpresa, y un segundo después empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, como si quisieran asegurarse de que sí, estaban viendo también lo mismo.

Ellos sabían a dónde se dirigían, así que Harry echó a andar velozmente hacia el ascensor, tratando de no mirarlos ni prestarles atención, ni tampoco a las personas que se iban cruzando por el pasillo. No habría podido decir en quién se fijaban más, en él o en Draco, pero sabía que lo estaban haciendo y eso le ponía nervioso. Draco también se estaba inquietando por lo que veía.

-¿Todos... todos me conocen?

-No hagas caso –dijo Harry, sabiendo que tenía que hacer caso de su propio consejo.

-Nos miran raro.

Harry se alegró de haber llegado al ascensor. Cuando miró de reojo a Andromeda, vio que tenía la cara cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Draco, por el contrario, tenía el ceño fruncido con desconfianza y parecía de nuevo dispuesto a marcharse de allí en cualquier momento.

-Les extraña vernos juntos –dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo sin mentirle más-. Sobre todo después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de nosotros.

Draco apartó la vista y Harry se sintió horriblemente culpable. De nuevo, volvió a pensar que tenía que sacarlo de allí y llevárselo a algún sitio lejano donde ser felices juntos, y esta vez no lo hacía por egoísmo, sino porque realmente tenía la sensación de estar traicionándole, de estar mintiéndole para llevarlo a una vida que no iba a gustarle.

Pero si había algo que sabía era que la vida no era justa y que el deber, muchas veces, dolía como el infierno. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y se mordió la lengua, y cuando el ascensor se abrió en la planta cuarta, Harry salió de él dispuesto a cumplir con su obligación. Ignorando como pudo a las personas con las que se cruzaban, se acercó a recepción, donde una bruja de nariz ganchuda se los quedó mirando con una boda desdentada y abierta por la sorpresa.

-Tenemos cita con la sanadora Lake. A nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-Sí... Sí... –Los ojos de la bruja iban de Harry a Draco y de Draco a Harry-. Me alegra mucho volver a verle, señor Potter.

-Gracias.

-Ahora aviso a la doctora.

Mientras conducía a Draco hacia un sillón, Harry rezó para que la medibruja apareciera pronto, porque parecía cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos perdiera el valor y dijera en voz alta que no debían seguir adelante. Pero, por suerte, la sanadora no les hizo esperar más de dos minutos y enseguida asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su consulta y les hizo pasar. Era una mujer de la edad de Andromeda, quizás un poco mayor –era difícil saberlo, ya que los magos envejecían más lentamente que los muggles y a los ochenta años podían aparentar cincuenta-, con una cara franca y agradable.

-Señor Potter, no sabe cuánto me alegra saber que vuelve a estar entre nosotros. Nos tenía un poco preocupados.

Harry se sentía demasiado nervioso para cortesías.

-Gracias –dijo, con algo de sequedad.

Ella no pareció tomárselo en cuenta y se giró hacia Draco.

-Señor Malfoy, soy la doctora Imogen Lake –dijo, en un tono de voz firme y amable-. Su tía me habló el otro día de su situación. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-He estado mejor –dijo, aprensivo.

-¿Por qué no me cuenta todo lo que recuerde? Después le haremos algunas pruebas para tratar de determinar con exactitud de qué medio se valieron para borrarle su memoria¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió y, cuando todos tomaron asiento, empezó a contarle todo lo que recordaba, y que Harry ya había escuchado. Pero al menos, hablar de ello tuvo la virtud de hacerle olvidar un poco la mala sensación que le habían provocado las miradas de la gente del hospital y para cuando terminó de hablar, parecía algo más seguro de sí mismo.

-Bien, señor Malfoy –dijo, poniéndose de pie-, túmbese en esta camilla, por favor. Examinaré su mente para ver que descubro.

Draco miró a Harry con inquietud y este le hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

-No pasa nada, venga.-Miró a la medibruja-. Le tiene manía a los hospitales por lo que le pasó en el de los muggles.

Imogen Lake le dedicó a Draco una pequeña sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy-dijo, acompañándolo a la camilla-. No me cabe duda de que fue una experiencia traumatizante, pero San Mungo es un hospital muy distinto.

Harry le agradeció de corazón que estuviera tratando a Draco tan bien. Se le veía tan asustado... Y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a la sanadora, no era sólo por lo que le había pasado entre los muggles. "_Lo siento_", pensó, desolado, "_Siento que tengas que recordar todas esas cosas"._

Draco dio un breve jadeo sobresaltado cuando notó la magia de los hechizos recorriendo su cuerpo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no iba a dolerle, hizo lo que la medibruja le pedía y trató de relajarse. Harry observó su cuerpo delgado sobre la camilla y el pelo, casi blanco, que caía sobre sus ojos y sus hombros, y se vio asaltado por los recuerdos de esa misma mañana, juntos en la cama, jugando con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Una sensación cálida le envolvió, y de pronto estuvo de nuevo en esa cama, besando su piel suave y dejándose arrullar por sus palabras afectuosas y dulces. Si pudiera disfrutar de aquello más veces... Si pudiera...

La medibruja bajó su varita con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Qué curioso...

-¿Qué? –dijo Harry, haciéndose eco de la inquietud de Draco también-. ¿Qué ha descubierto?

-Fue un Obliviate, estoy segura. Por lo general, un Obliviate bien hecho resulta prácticamente imposible de deshacer. Pero este, sin duda, no es un Obliviate bien hecho. La persona que lo lanzó no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o usó una varita defectuosa.

Draco se mordió una vez más los labios.

-Entonces¿puede devolverme la memoria?

-Podemos intentarlo. Pero para este procedimiento voy a necesitar ayuda. Si no les importa esperar aquí unos minutos, iré a buscar a mi colega, el doctor Theobald O´Brady; es un reputado psicomago y con un poco de suerte, dispondrá de tiempo para echarnos una mano.

La medibruja se marchó, dejándolos solos. Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada lastimera y él fue a sentarse a su lado, en la camilla. Draco se medio abrazó a él, acercando los labios a su oreja.

-¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? –le preguntó, casi suplicando una respuesta.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago.

-Creo... creo que intuyes que algunos recuerdos no van a ser buenos. Con tus padres muertos... Ya sabes, no es agradable. Pero tienes que ser fuerte¿comprendes? Aunque pueda ser duro... tienes que recuperar tu vida.

Draco paseó sus dedos largos y finos por su nuca, causándole un estremecimiento.

-No podría hacer esto sin ti –cuchicheó, con agradecimiento.

Harry no pudo decir nada, así que ladeó la cabeza para buscar su boca y le besó con ansiosa desesperación, sin querer pensar que quizás aquel era el último beso que iban a compartir. Draco enredó la mano en su pelo, dejándose llevar por el beso, hasta que de pronto se apartó, con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-Mi tía... –murmuró, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Harry se giró para mirar a Andromeda, que les observaba con una expresión indescifrable. No había tenido oportunidad de decirle el giro que había dado su relación con Draco y era obvio que acababa de confirmar las sospechas que debía de haber albergado desde que había visto a su sobrino pegado a él en su sofá. También era obvio que la idea no le hacía demasiada gracia, aunque no habría sabido decir si era porque se trataba de Draco Malfoy o porque imaginaba que todo iba a acabar de la peor manera cuando Draco recuperara la memoria. Pero cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, él movió la cabeza en una negación casi imperceptible, pidiendo que lo dejara correr hasta otro momento. Ella le complació.

-No te preocupes, Draco; no es la primera vez que veo a dos jóvenes besándose.

Draco parpadeó.

-Vaya, Harry me contó que en el mundo mágico eran más abiertos que en el mundo muggle, pero no me esperaba tanto.

Andromeda asintió brevemente y no dijo nada. Harry, rehuyendo su mirada, le pasó a Draco el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Ves? Otra cosa buena del mundo mágico.

Draco le sonrió y asintió un poco. Apenas unos segundos después, la medibruja entró acompañado por un hombrecillo de pelo largo y blanco y nariz bulbosa.

-Me alegra volver a verle, señor Malfoy –dijo el hombre, para sorpresa de Harry y Andromeda-, aunque lamento que sea de nuevo en condiciones desafortunadas.

-¿Se conocían? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Le conozco? –preguntó Draco.

El psicomago asintió.

-Vino a mi consulta hace año y medio pidiendo consejo para una persona cercana. Lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda.-Harry tuvo la certeza de que hablaba de Narcissa-. Espero serle a usted de más utilidad.

-Estoy segura de que sí –dijo Lake, con una sonrisa amable-. Señor Malfoy, si es tan amable de volver a tumbarse...

Draco lo hizo, no sin antes buscar el asentimiento de Harry. Los dos sanadores empezaron de nuevo otra batería de hechizos, murmurando entre ellos palabras técnicas.

-¿Ves lo que quiero decirte?-comentó Lake, cuando terminaron.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto.-Entonces se dirigió a Draco-. Bien, señor Malfoy, estoy seguro de que podremos ayudarle. Durante el proceso es posible que sienta un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero le prometo que no durará más de diez minutos, quince a lo sumo. ¿Está listo?

-Sí –contestó Draco, mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué prefieres? –dijo él, que sentía la boca seca-. ¿Que nos quedemos o que esperemos fuera?

-Prefiero que os quedéis.

-No hay ningún problema –dijo la medibruja-. Pero les ruego que no hablen ni intervengan a lo largo del proceso. Mi colega y yo necesitamos estar muy concentrados.

-No diremos nada –prometió Harry.

Draco, que ya se había vuelto a tumbar en la camilla, trató de esbozar una última sonrisa en dirección a Harry. Era una sonrisa cómplice, un te quiero, un todo va a salir bien y Harry intentó responderle, pero no estuvo seguro de que sus labios llegaran a curvarse. Entonces, Draco lo miró con un ligero y decepcionado reproche y clavó los ojos en la medibruja.

-Cuando quiera.

* * *

Harry no esperaba ver nada en especial. La medimagia podía ser sumamente aburrida vista desde fuera. Pero con un movimiento de varita de O´Brady, el cuerpo de Draco quedó envuelto en una especie de luz plateada que le otorgó una apareciencia tan hermosa y etérea que a Harry se le escapó un pequeño jadeo admirado, entregado. Al momento, Lake ejecutó un hechizo y una especie de rayo azul atravesó el cráneo de Draco de lado a lado, haciéndole dar un pequeño grito de dolor. La luz que lo envolvía giró súbitamente a un púrpura casi rabioso y Lake contestó con un segundo hechizo, esta vez de color amarillo. Los colores cambiaron una vez más y otra, y el espectáculo habría sido bello si Draco no hubiera sufrido por ello, pero era evidente que le estaba doliendo cada vez más.

Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas, Harry no pudo más y dio paso en dirección a él, pero le detuvo la súbita y firme mano de Andromeda sobre su hombro. Harry la miró a los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza antes de que sus ojos gritaron una pregunta silenciosa. _¿En qué estabas pensando para enamorarte de él?_ Harry volvió a apartar la vista, consciente de que no habría podido contestarle aunque hubiera podido hacerlo. Decirle que gracias a él había vuelto a sentirse vivo sonaba ridículamente sentimental y era la única respuesta que tenía.

Harry volvió a observar a Draco, desgarrado entre la esperanza y el miedo. Si hubiera sabido rezar, habría rezado entonces a cualquier dios que hubiera querido escucharle. _Por favor, que me siga queriendo, que me siga queriendo..._ Daba igual que le cambiara un poco el carácter; Harry siempre había contado con ello. Lo único que importaba era que siguiera queriéndole, porque si lo hacía, entonces cualquier cosa sería posible.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado lento, demasiado rápido, envueltos en un espectáculo de luces que probablemente nadie disfrutaba. Draco gemía débilmente y daba la sensación de que ahora ya le dolía demasiado como para ser capaz de moverse. Y Harry pensaba que iba a volverse definitivamente loco, no podía soportar no saber de una vez qué le deparaba el destino, ni ver sufrir a Draco ni sentir sobre él la mirada conmiserativa de Andromeda.

Entonces la luz plateada brilló una vez más sobre Draco y los dos sanadores bajaron sus varitas.

-Hemos terminado.

Durante un segundo, todo pareció quedar en suspenso, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y Harry oyó sus propios latidos resonando en sus tímpanos con tanta fuerza que parecían capaces de dejarlo sordo. Después Draco emitió un jadeo sobresaltado, se encogió sobre sí mismo, dándoles la espalda, y gimió como si hubiera roto a llorar.

-No... No...

Muerto de pena y de miedo y de culpa, Harry se acercó a él, pasando entre los sanadores, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Draco...

Draco tomó aire, como si le hubiera sobresaltado, y se quedó tenso, inmóvil. Y de pronto se giró con la rapidez de una serpiente a punto de morder y le apartó la mano de un manotazo brusco mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de ira.

-No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida, Potter –escupió, temblando de emoción mal contenida, con las mejillas encendidas-.Vete de aquí. ¡Desaparece de mi vista¡LÁRGATE¡FUERA¡LÁRGATE!

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con un Avada Kedavra. Su rostro perdió todo el color, apenas pudo reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dar media vuelta y salir de allí, con los gritos roncos de Draco clavándose en sus oídos.

* * *

Aravis, hola. Ya has visto que la reacción de Draco no ha sido muy buena. En cuanto a lo de Andromeda, hace falta tener mucho carácter para oponerse a la familia y todo eso, creo que debe de ser de armas tomar.

Lireve, yo también espero que Dan tenga mejor gusto, sobre todo visto lo visto. Me quedan ya pocas dudas sobre su orientación sexual. Ya has visto que la reacción de Draco no ha sido exactamente la que Harry necesitaba, pobrecito. Y sí, ojalá que me arreglen el ordenador pronto, porque el síndrome de abstinencia va a ser una locura. Miedo me da.

Sombrero Seleccionador, hola. Es un placer saludarte. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y es un motivo de orgullo haber convertido a Draco en tu personaje favorito. La verdad es que me dices cosas preciosas y sólo puedo contestarte con un muchísimas gracias. Me ha emocionado especialmente que digas lo de la ortografía. Sería un gesto precioso por tu parte. En cuanto al ofrecimiento de Draco de dejarse peinar, ya has visto que lo hacía porque recordaba subconscientemente que con su madre funcionaba a veces. En fin, espero que te guste el final, que llega este domingo. Muchísimas gracias otra vez y un beso muy grande.

Remus Albus Viel, k tal? Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado tantas cosas de tu gusto en este capi. Draco no entiende –o no entendía, ahora ya ha recuperado la memoria-, nada de lo que Harry tenía en la cabeza: él estaba enamorado, se moría por demostrárselo y si Harry no iba a dar el primer paso, lo daba él, sin problemas. Y Harry, por su parte, pensó que estando él abajo, Draco tendría menos cosas que echarle en cara si cambiaba de idea. Lo de peinar, como ya has visto, estaba relacionado con Narcissa; no creo que haya muchos hombres, ni siquiera gays, que encuentren relajante lo de peinar a otra persona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nda**: Bueno, este es el final del fic. Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias a todos por leerlo. Mañana llevo mi ordenador a arreglar, pero prometo contestar a todos los comentarios en cuanto lo tenga otra vez en casa.

Como en España estamos de elecciones, quiero dedicar este fic a todas las personas que vayan a votar por partidos que apoyarían el derecho de Harry y Draco a tener hijos.

CAPÍTULO 11

_Al final Malfoy manor había resultado tener fantasmas._

_Pero no eran los viejos y familiares fantasmas de siempre, seres como el Barón Sanguinario, con quien tantas veces había hablado en Hogwarts. Estos fantasmas eran como visiones fugaces, reflejos de todo el horror que habían visto aquellas paredes. Mirara donde mirara, cada rincón de la casa parecía ahora mancillado con recuerdos de Voldemort. _

_Pero era aún mucho peor cuando veía a su padre, con ojos vacíos y un hilo de baba cayéndole por la barbilla, o a su madre con el rictus tenso de los muertos. _

_No sabía cuándo era la última vez que realmente había podido conciliar el sueño más de unos minutos antes de empezar a soñar o a oir los susurros de los muertos repitiendo su nombre. O´Brady le había dado una poción para ayudarlo a dormir, pero no le hacía más efecto que la poción anti-depresiva a su madre. Era el legado de las torturas con Legeremancia de Voldemort._

_La única manera de soportarlo era beber, beber hasta perder el sentido. _

_Sus pasos, vacilantes, le condujeron al jardín. Solía caer en redondo por ahí, y entonces uno de los elfos aparecía a su lado y lo llevaba a su cuarto sin despertarlo. Pero aquella noche, siguió caminando y caminando hasta salir de los terrenos de la mansión, insensible a todo lo que no fuera el inmenso, desesperado y derrotado vacío de su interior y al carrusel loco de recuerdos que giraba implacablemente en su cabeza._

_Olvidar, gimió, mirando la luna llena. Olvidar..._

_Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando la botella de whisky de fuego vacía. _

_-Sólo quiero descansar –balbuceó, lloroso, dirigiéndose al cielo frío e inhumano-. Sólo quiero que todo esto desaparezca._

_Nadie le respondió ni él esperaba respuesta. No había solución. Ni siquiera las pociones de O´Brady funcionaban con él, por la misma razón que no habían funcionado con Narcissa: las torturas con Legermancia de Voldemort les habían dejado secuelas_

_Pero entonces vio su varita en el suelo y la recogió con dedos torpes, suponiendo que se le había caído junto con la botella. _

_Olvidar..._

_Sin pensárselo dos veces, Draco se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita._

-Obliviate.

* * *

Andromeda fue rápida. Alcanzó a Harry justo cuando salía del ascensor y, sujetándole por la cintura, lo llevó firmemente hacia la Red Flú. Una parte de Harry quería protestar; era imposible ir a su piso a través de la Red y él quería ir allí, tumbarse en el sofá y morirse de pena. Pero estaba tan conmocionado que no pudo reaccionar, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró en La Madriguera.

-Harry! –exclamó Molly, acercándose a ellos desde la cocina-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No está bien –dijo Andromeda.

-¿Por qué¿Qué...? Harry... Harry, tesoro¿qué pasa¿Ha sucedido algo en San Mungo?

Harry se rompió al oir el nombre y se echó a llorar, y un segundo después, Molly lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y había empezado a consolarlo maternalmente, tal y como Draco lo había consolado tras soñar que lo enterraban vivo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sólo que alguien le tendió una taza de té, y que se la bebió, y que entonces el mundo empezó a desdibujarse agradablemente, proporcionándole un alivio temporal a su terrible desconsuelo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la vieja habitación de Ron. Verse en un lugar tan familiar, tan lleno de recuerdos, no logró reducir en nada el insoportable vacío que sentía en su interior. También entonces volvió a perder la noción del tiempo; podría haber permanecido en aquella cama, mirando el techo, minutos o tal vez horas. Pero al final, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Molly entró en la habitación.

-Me alegra que ya estés despierto –dijo, con una sonrisa animosa-. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El cerebro de Harry estaba tan embotado por la depresión que ni siquiera había pensado en los Weasley, como si el mundo conocido empezara y acabara en aquella habitación. Al verla, sin embargo, recordó que ella le había consolado antes y sintió una punzada de algo indefinible mezclada con vergüenza.

-Estoy bien –murmuró, en voz baja-. Será mejor que me vaya.

Molly le puso la mano en el hombro para indicarle que no se incorporara y en sus ojos sólo había preocupación, firmeza y un cariño insondable.

-No digas tonterías, Harry. Te quedarás aquí hasta que estés bien de verdad.

-No quiero... No quiero molestar.

-Tú _nunca_ has molestado, Harry James Potter –dijo ella, con súbitas y feroces lágrimas en los ojos. Harry apartó la vista, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado sin saber por qué y ella respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de continuar con voz suave-. Queremos que te quedes con nosotros hasta que te encuentres bien de verdad.

-Estoy bien –insistió-. Es sólo... Se me pasará.

Molly lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Lo del chico de los Malfoy?- preguntó, con naturalidad. Harry enrojeció y asintió, pero Molly meneó la cabeza-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él, Harry. Si la mitad de lo que cuenta Andromeda es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que tendrías que estar tomando poción anti-depresiva.

-Las pociones no van a servir de nada.

-Lo harán. Ya he perdido un hijo, cariño. No voy a perder otro.

* * *

La primera vez que Harry intentó rechazar la poción anti-depresiva que le había recibido el propio psicomago O´Brady, descubrió que, después de criar a siete hijos no muy dóciles, Molly Weasley conocía un montón de trucos para obligar a tomarse su medicina a cualquier paciente poco dispuesto. Y la poción, poco a poco, empezó a hacer efecto. Se moría de pena cada vez que pensaba en Draco –y lo hacía a menudo-, pero otras cosas estaban empezando a cambiar sutilmente. Empezaba a creer de nuevo que los Weasley le querían de verdad, que nunca le habían guardado rencor por lo de Fred. Empezaba a creer de nuevo que la mayor parte de la sociedad mágica se había preocupado por él y que, a pesar de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y de su nivel estándar de magia no lo consideraban un hazmerreir. Y cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron, serios y ansiosos por verlo y le abrazaron y le preguntaron en qué demonios había estado pensando para no decirles que se sentía así de mal, también empezó a creer que no estaba tan solo como había temido.

Cada vez que pensaba que Ron y Hermione había volado con tanta prisa desde los Estados Unidos se sentía agradecido y avergonzado a la vez, pero ellos no querían ni oir hablar de eso.

-Tendríamos que haberlo imaginado, Harry –dijo Hermione, acariciándole cariñosamente la mano. Tenía buen aspecto, con su alborotado pelo recogido en un moño lleno de mechones rebeldes y un algo en su expresión que indicaba que, definitivamente, había dejado atrás la adolescencia.

-No podíais saberlo.

-¡Al contrario! Nosotros lo sabíamos todo: tus horribles tíos, tus batallas contra Voldemort, las pesadillas que te provocaba, la muerte de Sirius y de Cedric y de Dobby... Con todo lo que habías pasado era imposible que no te afectara. Era _imposible_.

Harry tuvo una sensación desagradable, como si Hermione le estuviera diciendo que estaba destinado a estar loco. Y le ponía nervioso que le trataran como si pensaran que era delicado y podía romperse en cualquier momento.

-Pero yo... estaba bien. En Hogwarts tuve mis altibajos, pero estaba bien.

Harry alzó la vista para buscar la confirmación de Ron, a quien aún no se le había ido el susto de los ojos, y éste asintió. Hermione, sin embargo, meneó la cabeza.

-Yo ceo que estabas aguantando, Harry. Creo que de algún modo sabías que no podías permitir romperte antes de la pelea con Voldemort. Y te lo fuiste echando todo a la espalda pensando que ya descansarías cuando terminara la guerra, cuando hubieras cumplido con la Profecía.-Su rostro se ensombreció un poco-. Pero cuando todo terminó y pensaste que por fin podías relajarte, cuando ya habías llegado al límite de tus fuerzas, te siguieron cayendo golpes. Y eso fue demasiado.

-No tendría que habérmelo tomado así.

Hermione frunció el ceño con severidad.

-Todos tenemos nuestros límites.¿Crees que yo no tengo secuelas de la tortura de Bellatrix¿Que no me despierto algunas noches gritando¿Qué clase de ser humano puede pasar por cosas así sin que le afecten?

-No sé.

-Harry, los bebés pueden llegar a morirse si no los tocan. Y tus tíos... Es un milagro que hayas podido resistir todo lo que has resistido. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo, y no avergonzado¿no lo ves?. Cualquiera en tu situación no habría aguantado ni la décima parte. Los únicos que deberían sentir vergüenza son los que no te dejaron en paz, los cuatro desgraciados que intentaron reirse de ti cuando se supo lo de Dumbledore.

-Si nos hubieras dicho cuánto te estaba jodiendo ese asunto me habría faltado tiempo para venir a echarte una mano –intervino Ron, con fiereza.

-Tenías que estar con Hermione.

-No cuando ella está bien y tú estás hecho mierda.

Hermione lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Harry, que Ron y yo seamos pareja no quiere decir que tú estés fuera. Nunca podría significar eso¿no lo entiendes?

-Ya lo sé –farfulló Harry, encontrando un poco humillante que le creyeran capaz de no entender algo así. Aunque¿no había perdido de vista otras verdades igual de sencillas? Pero ahora Ron y Hermione estaban allí y le ayudarían a encontrarlas de nuevo.

* * *

Los días pasaban con lentitud de convaleciente. Los temores de Harry y los demás de que aquella historia apareciera en El Profeta se fueron desvaneciendo. El propio Arthur, que ahora ocupaba un puesto importante en el Ministerio, se aseguró de que no estuvieran preparando ningún reportaje al respecto. Hermione tuvo que regresar a los Estados Unidos, pero Ron se quedó. Andromeda y Teddy le visitaban casi a diario y Harry siempre acababa sonriendo. Y también pasaron a verle viejos amigos del colegio y de la Orden del Fénix, todos contentos de tenerle de vuelta; puede que no supieran de su depresión, pero la mayoría intuían en qué estado se había marchado del mundo mágico. Kingsley Shacklebolt incluso le dijo que el Ministerio estaba preparando una reforma del Código Penal Mágico para incluir nuevos delitos, desconocidos hasta ese momento en el mundo mágico británico, contra el honor y la intimidad. Aquellos eran conceptos sumamente nuevos y extraños para los magos de aquel país, y era posible que encontraran cierta resistencia a implantarlos incluso entre magos que, como Harry, habían sufrido los desmanes de la prensa. Pero Shacklebolt y su equipo estaban dispuestos a conseguirlo y evitar que los periodistas pudieran escribir cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza sin que los perjudicados pudieran tomar medidas legales para defenderse.

Había una parte de él que sentía que todo se estaba arreglando, que muchas heridas estaban cicatrizando, pero no había medicina ni muggle ni mágica que pudiera cerrar la herida que Draco había causado al rechazarlo. A Harry le habría gustado sentirse tan furioso con él como sabía que, en el fondo, se sentían los Weasley, quienes sabían algo por Andromeda, pero no podía. Draco no estaba causando el daño que Harry sabía que podía causar; se limitaba a no quererlo y Harry no podía odiarlo sólo por eso. Al fin y al cabo¿cuándo le había querido Malfoy? Ron y Ginny hablaban a menudo del agradecimiento, pero a Harry nunca le había interesado demasiado el agradecimiento de Draco.

La mayor parte del tiempo, su rechazo era una especie de corriente de aire frío y húmedo que le acompañaba incluso cuando charlaba animadamente con sus amigos. Le echaba de menos como nunca había echado de menos a nadie, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones de pasmo y esa sensación de pertenencia que tenía junto a él. La noche que habían pasado juntos olía a culpa y a deseo; no le cabía duda de que era uno de los motivos de que Draco ya no quisiera saber nada de él. Y también estaba preocupado por su estado; Andromeda había vuelto al hospital un momento después de dejarlo a él en La Madriguera y le había dicho a Harry que Draco se había echado el Obliviate a sí mismo en un momento de borrachera y desesperación y Harry no paraba de preguntarse cómo estaría, ahora que volvía a recordarlo todo.

Pero a veces, generalmente cuando ya se había metido en la cama, imaginaba que Draco acudía a él, y le decía que su reacción en el hospital se había debido sólo a la conmoción de recuperar sus recuerdos, y que todavía le quería. Entonces recordaba todas las promesas que le había hecho, su manera de mirarlo y quería creer con toda la fuerza de su alma que eso estaba aún allí.

Un día, tres semanas después del episodio de San Mungo, Harry fue a la consulta del Sanador O´Brady para hablar de cómo le iba con la poción. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y empezaba a sospechar que aquello podía convertirse en cualquier momento en una terapia psicológica y no sabía qué pensar al respecto; todo eso de la psicología no le despertaba demasiado respeto y aún le incomodaba pensar en sí mismo como alguien que necesitara esas cosas.

Al menos, Brady no le incomodaba con demasiadas preguntas personales. Sólo le interesaban cosas muy generales, como si dormía bien, si comía regularmente o si se sentía incómodo entre magos de nuevo. Sólo le preguntó por sus tíos una vez, si pensaba a menudo en ellos.

-No. –Era verdad, no lo hacía desde que Draco había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. No podía entender que le hubiera dado tanta importancia a lo que esos dos pudieran pensar de él.

-¿Te molesta que te pregunte por ellos?

-Si quiere saber algo de mi vida, consulte números atrasados del Profeta.

Su tono había sido menos que cortés, pero sólo provocó un gesto comprensivo en el psicomago.

-Es normal que quieras proteger tu intimidad, especialmente en estas circunstancias.

Ya no insistió, y poco después le despidió amablemente y le pidió que regresara a la semana siguiente. Harry decidió que podía seguir yendo a esas visitas, mientras se mantuvieran así, y salió de la consulta. Y entonces, de pronto, vio a Draco a lo lejos.

Sus ojos se lo bebieron, sedientos. Draco iba con Pansy, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, sombrío como un sacerdote de la Inquisición. El corazón le gritó que fuera a ver cómo estaba, que lo abrazara hasta que sus facciones se iluminaran de nuevo. Pero la aspereza de las últimas palabras que le había dirigido no dejaban lugar a dudas, y se quedó donde estaba, preguntándose ansiosamente para sí mismo si estaría durmiendo y comiendo bien, y si Pansy estaría cuidando de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una lechuza picoteó en la ventana y, cuando Ron la abrió para dejarla pasar, voló directamente hacia Harry. Lo primero que pensó fue que las cartas, las horribles cartas que le habían acompañado durante el revuelo de las trampas de Dumbledore, habían vuelto a comenzar, pero luego reconoció el sello familiar de los Malfoy y su corazón volvió a dar un brinco. Apenas pudo desenrollar el pergamino, de tanto que le temblaban las manos, y la esperanza se había convertido en una locura que latía en el centro de su pecho. Pero el mensaje fue como un mazazo para sus ilusiones.

_"Aquí está el dinero que te debía, tal y como te prometí. Draco Malfoy"_

La carta contenía un pagaré por la cifra ridículamente exorbitante de cinco mil galeones y Harry se lo quedó mirando, sintiéndose engañado, cruelmente desilusionado. De todas las promesas que Draco le había hecho, había ido a cumplir la más estúpida de todas.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Ron-. ¿De quién es esa carta?

Harry no pudo contestar en ese momento, ni puso objeción alguna a que Ron se la quitara y la leyera.

-¿Cinco mil galeones? –oyó que exclamaba Ginny-. ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Pero Ron entendió antes el efecto que había causado en Harry.

-Y tú pensabas... Oh, mierda, Harry, lo siento.-Le puso la mano en el hombro-. Venga, anímate. Ese desgraciado no merece que estés así por él. ¿no te das cuenta?

-Sí, -dijo Ginny, con indignación-, devuélvele el cheque y dile que se lo meta por el culo.

El desagrado que ambos mostraban hacia Draco no hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor.

-No habléis así de él –dijo en voz baja.

-Harry... –dijo Ginny, como si protestara.

Él meneó la cabeza y rompió el cheque por la mitad como si fuera sólo una servilleta de papel con la que juguetear. Después se levantó con aire cansado.

-Voy a tumbarme un rato.

Ron y Ginny no le detuvieron, pero dejaron de meterse con Draco.

* * *

Harry llevaba casi un mes entre los Weasley. La poción seguía manteniendo su depresión a raya y, a excepción de lo de Draco, se sentía bien, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de regresar a su apartamento. Molly le puso mala cara, pero, en el fondo, sabía que su recuperación era real y al final cedió, no sin antes obligarle a prometer que iría a cenar con ellos todas las noches durante una buena temporada; quería asegurarse de que comía como era debido y de que no se desvanecía de nuevo en el aire.

La sensación de volver no fue tan buena como esperaba; le traía demasiados recuerdos de Draco y le ponía un poco melancólico. Pero supuso que se acostumbraría y si no, siempre podía mudarse. No es como si estuviera muy encariñado con el apartamento, aunque le gustara el barrio.

Un par de días después, Harry se fue con Ron a jugar al quidditch a Hogsmeade. El día era claro y fresco, perfecto para volar en escoba. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en el entusiasmo de Draco al descubrir que podían volar, pero enseguida se enfrascó en el juego y el ejercicio le hizo bien. Cuando su mano se cerró sobre la snitch por primera vez en dos años, se sintió como si acabara de demostrar algo, incluso sabiendo que atrapar la snitch antes que Ron no era un triunfo especialmente meritorio. Ron volaba bien, pero nunca había destacado como Buscador.

-Anda, vamos a Las Tres Escobas.-Los dos aterrizaron y echaron a andar hacia el pueblo-. Te lo digo, colega. Si tuviera al viejo delante, le patearía el culo tan fuerte que lo mandaría de vuelta al infierno. Tú no necesitabas sus cochinas trampas para ganar a nadie.

Harry se encogió de hombros; se lo agradecía, pero aún no se sentía cómodo hablando de las trampas, ni siquiera en esos términos.

-Yo le preguntaría si de verdad me apreciaba. ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez¿Si fuimos algo más que peones para él?

Ron caminó en silencio unos metros.

-No sé... Nos dijiste que te había pedido perdón cuando... cuando te lo encontraste en esa especie de limbo¿no?

Harry repasó mentalmente aquel extraño suceso.

-Ya no creo que eso pasara de verdad. No estuve muerto, sólo inconsciente. Y mi mente inventó todo eso porque aún quería justificar a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que creo que pasó. En serio, Ron¿puedes querer a alguien y usarlo de esa manera?

Esta vez, fue Ron quien se encogió de hombros, obviamente perdido. Harry tuvo la sensación de que se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema.

-Yo qué sé... Mira, no es que ahora mismo le tenga un gran aprecio. Pero quiero creer que no le resultó fácil¿sabes? Que le habría gustado dejarte con una familia decente, y verte crecer sin pensar que ibas a tener que sacrificar tu vida para acabar con Voldemort. Dumbledore podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un hijo de puta sin sentimientos. Digo yo. Tuvo que resultarle difícil, como ir a pararle los pies a Grindelwald, sintiendo lo que sentía por él.

Los dos se alegraron de llegar frente a las Tres Escobas y poder dejar de hablar de ello. En cuanto madame Rosmerta, la dueña del local, vio a Harry, dio un gritito de alegría y fue a abrazarle contra su generosísimo pecho.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra de verte! Que sea la última vez que tardas tanto en hacerme una visita. –Se giró hacia Ron, quien en Hogwarts había sido uno de sus más fervientes admiradores-. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Ron Weasley.

-He estado en los Estados Unidos –dijo, casi disculpándose.

-Eso no es excusa –replicó ella, sin preocuparse por la lógica-. Anda, id a sentaros. Os llevaré un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

Ron pensaba vivir a caballo entre Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos hasta el verano. Después Hermione finalizaba su contrato y volverían los dos a Inglaterra. Harry estaba un poco apurado pensando que aquello era por él, pero le habían asegurado que era algo que habían decidido antes de enterarse de lo que le había pasado. Ambos echaban demasiado de menos a sus familias y a sus amigos.

-George me ha propuesto que sea su socio en la tienda –le contó Ron, después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Suena bien.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Aún he de comentárselo a la jefa, pero supongo que le parecerá bien.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-No la llames así, hombre, muestra un poco de espíritu viril.

Ron se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa bonachona.

-Bah¿para qué? Si no fuera tan mandona, no sería nuestra Hermione.

-Eso es verdad.

-¿Y tú¿Has pensado algo¿En serio quieres vivir entre muggles?

Harry suspiró.

-No he decidido nada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que decidas lo que decidas, nosotros te apoyaremos. Ayer estuve hablando con Oliver. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que deberías intentar entrar en un equipo profesional. Así les cerrarías la boca a todos los que creen que sólo ganaste por las trampas.

A Harry aquel plan le parecía tan realista como hacerse astronauta o estrella de cine.

-Ya, claro...

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Harry, eres al menos tan bueno como cualquiera de los Buscadores profesionales que hay en activo ahora mismo. Lo sabes¿verdad?

-Llevo más de dos años sin jugar al quidditch.

-Exacto; cuando practiques serás aún mejor que ellos.-Dio un pequeño suspiro-. Mira, no digo que tengas que convertirte en jugador profesional, si no quieres. Lo que me jodería pensar es que no te atreves a intentarlo porque no crees que puedas estar a la altura.

Al final terminaron almorzando allí, pero Ron sugirió ir a buscar el postre a Honeydukes y Harry aceptó, descubriendo que le apetecía bastante probar algunas de sus delicias. El tendero le recibió con la misma sorpresa alborozada que madame Rosmerta, aunque prescindió de los besos, y Harry y Ron se pusieron a curiosear entre los anaqueles de botes de cristal llenos de dulces con la esperanza de encontrar alguna novedad. Entonces Harry oyó la chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson diciendo algo sobre unos bombones y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Harry alzó la cabeza justo cuando Pansy y Draco aparecían por detrás de unas estanterías.

Draco le vio casi al momento y frenó en seco. Iba, como siempre, vestido de negro y se había cortado el pelo; le quedaba bien, pero tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Aunque no dejó de inquietarse por su aspecto desmejorado, Harry sintió la felicidad del adicto ante una nueva dosis.

-Draco...

Este apretó los labios, con una mirada colérica, y dio media vuelta para marcharse justo cuando Pansy se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo sujetaba por el brazo para sacarlo de allí.

-Vámonos, Draco –dijo, con voz fría.

Ron también había acudido ya al rescate, y se colocó frente a Harry, tapándole a Draco y a Pansy con su propio cuerpo.

-No les hagas caso, colega.

Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos sin respirar y tomó aire con fuerza, casi sobresaltado.

-Joder...

-Vámonos de aquí, Harry. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Ron lo sacó casi a empujones de la tienda y Harry se dejó llevar, sintiendo casi ganas de vomitar.

* * *

El día parecía definitivamente arruinado. Harry ya no tenía ganas de estar en Hogsmeade y quería volver a su casa. Ron le acompañó, y cuando se Aparecieron en el apartamento, fue a por un par de cervezas muggle y le tendió una con aire circunspecto.

-No se merece que estés así por él, Harry.

-Me odia, Ron... Me odia.

-Malfoy siempre te ha odiado –dijo, con pesar-. Lo otro sólo fue un espejismo.

Harry sentía que cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido albergar hubiera sido aplastada por esa mirada de odio, llena de reproches. Había pasado un mes; Draco había tenido tiempo para superar el shock inicial. No iba a volver, nunca lo haría.

-Yo creía... creía que en el fondo sí me quería.

-Ese chico no era Draco Malfoy. Vamos, Harry, aunque él entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta¿qué arreglaría? En cuanto abriera la boca, te darías cuenta de que no es el chico del que te has enamorado.

-Pensé que era parte de su personalidad. Creo que cuidaba de mí como tuvo que cuidar de su madre. Narcissa estaba deprimida, por eso se suicidó¿no te das cuenta? Lo que Draco hizo por mí tuvo que hacerlo antes por ella cuando era él de verdad, con toda su personalidad.

Ron no dijo nada y Harry se quedó mirando la botella de cerveza aún sin empezar que tenía entre las manos. No sabía por qué seguía defendiendo a Draco. No importaba que pudiera ser tierno o no; fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el hecho era que Draco ya no le amaba. Y él se sentía casi tan deprimido como antes de empezar con la poción, como antes de que Draco apareciera ante él, roto y ensangrentado. Cada vez que recordaba la expresión de su cara en Honeydukes se le revolvía el estómago.

-La verdad, Harry, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... maldita sea, con tal de no verte así, habría preferido aguantar a Malfoy como tu media naranja.

Harry, que tampoco había pensado jamás que le oiría decir algo así, alzó la vista, impresionado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ojalá te hubiera salido bien. Puede que ya no estés deprimido, Harry, pero sé que no eres feliz.

Ron estuvo haciéndole compañía hasta después de cenar, hablando de quadpot y de películas, ya que los magos estadounidenses iban mucho al cine, y sólo se marchó porque Harry insistió en que estaba mejor y ya podía irse. Cuando se quedó solo, Harry miró con afecto el espacio que Ron había ocupado un segundo antes de Desaparecerse y después, con un movimiento de varita, llevó todos los restos de la cena a la cocina.

Pero al regresar al comedor, tumbarse en el sofá y ponerse la tele, no pudo evitar acordarse de lo agradable que había sido tumbarse allí con Draco, los dos viendo juntos cualquier cosa. Harry suspiró, sintiendo una pena terrible por lo que podría haber sido y nunca sería. Estaba seguro de que Draco y él podrían haber sido felices.

A veces se arrepentía _tanto_ de haberlo llevado a San Mungo...

La película le ayudó a distraerse. Estaba cansado y con ganas de meterse ya en la cama, olvidar aquel día horrible y confiar en que el siguiente fuera mejor y decidió que aquella noche pasaría de su capítulo diario de "Buffy cazavampiros". Ya no le gustaba tanto: no sabía si era porque le recordaba también a Draco, que había terminado tan enganchado como él o que, ahora que volvía a sentirse un mago, la ficción palidecía demasiado ante la realidad.

Faltaba ya poco para el final de la película cuando llamaron a la puerta una, dos veces. Harry, que se había llevado un susto de muerte por el súbito ruido, se levantó a abrir, preocupado por si Samantha tenía algún problema con algunos de sus hijos. Pero cuando miró por la mirilla fue a Draco a quien vio. Y con el corazón a mil por hora, le abrió la puerta.

* * *

Draco estaba borracho perdido. Llevaba su abrigo negro doblado de cualquier modo sobre el brazo y tenía el pelo despeinado y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Y en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta, cruzó la entrada tambaleándose y se acercó a él.

-Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez, Potter : yo no soy él –dijo, con voz trabada, pero intensa, dándole un pequeño empujón. Cuando Harry retrocedió un paso, él volvió a acercarse y le agarró del suéter como si lo necesitara para mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar desenfocados por el alcohol, brillaban de furia-. Yo no soy él.

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

Draco no parecía haberle escuchado.

-Te prohíbo que me mires así¿te has enterado? Si de verdad me quisieras habrías hecho planes conmigo, Y no te habrías estado despidiendo de mí en el hospital, pensando que tu preciosa mascotita iba a desaparecer. Me habrías contestado cuando te escribí.-Apretó los dientes-. Si no soy lo bastante bueno para ti, te jodes. Pero deja de mirarme como si me quisieras.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Draco...

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de mirarme como si me quisieras!

Draco intentó pegarle un fuerte empujón, pero estaba tan borracho que Harry sólo tuvo que apartarse para evitarlo. Después, casi por instinto, lo detuvo antes de que se cayera al suelo como una marioneta con las cuerdas cortadas.

-No puedo –susurró, con el corazón a cien por hora.

Draco soltó un jadeo sorprendido y lo miró con ojos confundidos, esperanzados. Pero esa esperanza murió pronto, oscurecida por algo mucho peor y se aferró a Harry, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-No, tú no me quieres. Le quieres a él y yo no soy él.-Su voz se volvió ahogada-. ¿Por qué ibas a quererme? Ni... ni mi propia madre me quería. Ni mi propia madre...

Entonces gimió y, de pronto, estalló en sollozos desconsolados, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él. Harry, apenado, lo condujo hacia el sofá. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, pero sí sabía que Draco estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y que le necesitaba. Eso, de momento, era suficiente.

-Draco, tu madre te adoraba –dijo, con voz suave-. Ella te quería muchísimo.

-No... Si me hubiera querido... no se habría... su-suicidado. No me habría dejado solo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? –exclamó, con una angustia que rompía el alma-. ¿Cómo pudo dejarme cuando era todo lo que me quedaba?

La furia de Draco se había extinguido con las primeras lágrimas y seguía llorando contra su pecho. Harry le acarició el pelo, echando un poco de menos sus largos mechones de antes.

-Tu madre te quería, Draco –le repitió-. Si hizo lo que hizo fue porque estaba enferma y desesperada y no era consciente del daño que te haría.

Entonces se acordó del momento en el que había estado a punto de saltar por la azotea del edificio. No podía volver a sentir la magnitud del vacío que había sentido en ese momento, como si ese chico destrozado no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero sí recordaba que nada había tenido sentido, excepto acabar con el dolor.

-No es porque no te quisiera –insistió-. Es sólo que ya no podía más.

-Yo habría hecho... cualquier cosa por... por ella –dijo, con voz entrecortada por el llanto-. Cualquier cosa. No tenía derecho... a dejarme solo.

-Lo sé... –dijo Harry, besándole en la cabeza-. Lo sé, Draco. Lo siento.

-La echo tanto de menos... Oh, Merlín, los echo tanto de menos...

Draco siguió llorando sin decir nada más un buen rato y Harry se limitó a abrazarlo y a mecerlo suavemente, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de pena y esperanza. No se atrevía a sacar conclusiones de las confusas palabras de Draco, no se atrevía a creer que pudieran significar otra cosa, excepto que estaba borracho perdido.

Los sollozos de Draco se fueron suavizando poco a poco y Harry oyó cómo respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse. Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, en un silencio que sólo rompía el zumbido de la nevera y la respiración trabajosa de Draco, que probablemente no podía respirar por la nariz. Después, Harry volvió a besarle en el pelo; esos pequeños gestos de cariño resultaban ya tan instintivos que ninguno de los dos parecía estar pensando en ellos.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí –dijo él, con la voz ahogada contra su suéter.

-Te prepararé una taza de café bien cargado, espera.

Draco se apartó para que pudiera moverse y Harry se sintió por un instante cómo si le hubieran arrancado las mantas de la cama en una fría mañana de invierno. Draco se quedó sentado con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo. Parecía un poco avergonzado. O quizás sólo cansado. Pero lo que era seguro era que también estaba muy borracho y Harry se fue a la cocina con mil emociones latiendo en su pecho y mil pensamientos dando vueltas en su mente. Pensaba que allí podría aclarar sus ideas, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar fijamente la cafetera para meterle prisa y asomarse un par de veces al salón-comedor para asegurarse de que Draco seguía allí. Cuando tuvo listo el café le añadió azúcar y unas gotas de poción anti-resaca y se lo llevó junto con una servilleta de papel para que se limpiara la cara.

-Ten, te sentará bien.

Todavía sin mirarlo, Draco usó primero la servilleta para secarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz. Después sujetó la taza con ambas manos y le dio un sorbo. Harry se sentó a su lado, preguntándose qué le pasaría por la mente. Y después de un segundo trago, Draco volvió a hablar con voz que seguía pastosa por el alcohol.

-No soy un borracho. Estoy borracho, que no es lo mismo. Hoy he ido a solicitar el Asistum Morte para mi padre y tengo derecho a emborracharme si quiero.

Aquella eutanasia mágica era un final muy habitual para los dementorizados, así que a Harry no le sorprendió, pero sí compadeció sinceramente a Draco. Nunca habría podido sentir simpatía por Lucius Malfoy, pero Draco y Narcissa no habían merecido que sus vidas quedaran destrozadas de esa manera.

-No creo que seas un borracho –dijo suavemente-. Y siento que hayas tenido que tomar esa decisión.

Draco asintió sombríamente y bebió otro poco de café.

-Odio vivir en Malfoy manor. Todo me recuerda a mis padres o a Vo-Voldemort. En todas las esquinas veo... He dormido varias noches en casa de Pansy. Y en la de los Nott, y en la de Blaise. Dormiría hasta con los Weasley, con tal de no pasar la noche en la mansión. Pero... maldito seas, Harry... esté donde esté... te echo de menos. Y cuando pienso en mi casa, pienso en esta mierda de apartamento.-Entonces alzó la cabeza por primera vez y le miró con ojos hinchados y ya secos y la cara sucia de lágrimas-. Pero tú sólo me miras así porque te recuerdo a él.

Harry admitió que a Draco no le faltaban motivos para dudar de a quién iban realmente dirigidas esas miradas. Pero de pronto comprendió que aquel era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, con todos sus recuerdos, con su personalidad intacta. Y aunque su mente reconocía las diferencias con el Draco que había albergado en su casa, su cuerpo y su corazón, seguramente más sabios, sólo se estaban fijando en sus similitudes.

Y le acarició tentativamente la mejilla.

-No te miro así por eso.-Draco contuvo el aliento y Harry sintió algo cálido y poderoso dentro de él-. Anda, termínate el café.

Draco sorbió por la nariz y se bebió el resto de la taza. Después la dejó sobre la mesita y Harry se fijó en que ya no le temblaba tanto el pulso.

-No le he dicho a nadie dónde vives, ni siquiera a Pansy –dijo en voz baja-. Si los periodistas se enteran no será por mí.

-Te lo agradezco.

Draco apartó la vista.

-Pienses lo que pienses de mí, no quiero joderte.

Harry se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y descubrió que se sentía feliz y que las cosas eran más sencillas de lo que se pensaba. La familiaridad, la complicidad que había crecido entre ellos semanas antes estaba todavía ahí, si podían encontrarla. Todo lo que necesitaban era tiempo y, por suerte, lo tenían.

-Draco, escucha... Yo... tenía miedo todo el rato a que dejaras de quererme cuando recuperaras la memoria. Incluso de que me odiaras, porque cuando nos acostamos, tú no eras realmente consciente de lo que estabas haciendo. Así que cuando reaccionaste así en el hospital, pensé que no querías saber nada de mí. Nunca imaginé que pensabas que era al revés.

Draco volvió a contener el aliento.

-¿Quieres decir que tú...?

No terminó la pregunta, pero a Harry no le hizo falta.

-Antes de contestarte, me gustaría saber si se te ha pasado ya la borrachera.

Draco parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Por qué? –Harry lo instó a contestar con un gesto de la cabeza-. Sí, creo que sí. Las cosas ya no se mueven tanto.

Entonces Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se inclinó poco a poco para besarlo, atento a su reacción. Cuando rozó sus labios, fue como despertar de un mal sueño; eran suaves y cálidos, y sabían a lágrimas y a café. En un primer momento, Draco no le devolvió, aunque tampoco se apartó. Pero Harry siguió besándole lenta y dulcemente, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara, y unos segundos después, la boca de Draco también empezó a moverse sobre la suya, torpemente al principio y con más confianza después. El corazón de Harry elevó una silenciosa y muda plegaria de gracias a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando y su mano acunó la cara de Draco, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Cuando Harry paseó tentativamente la lengua entre los labios de Draco, éste abrió la boca para dejarla pasar con un suspiro de aprobación. Harry sintió cómo su erección empezaba a incomodarle dentro de sus pantalones, pero no se apresuró y saboreó con placidez la lengua de Draco, emitiendo leves ruiditos satisfechos. Draco tampoco se mostraba impaciente por ir más lejos y apoyó la mano en su hombro de manera que las puntas de sus dedos le rozaron el cuello, tan cómodo ya en ese beso como el propio Harry.

Después de unos segundos, Harry separó los labios unos milímetros de los suyos hasta quedar frente con frente, con las respiraciones agitadas. Sus cristales de las gafas estaban tan empañados que no veía nada y se las quitó con un gesto impaciente.

-Somos dos desastres emocionales ambulantes, Draco. Y tenemos que conocernos otra vez. Pero sí, te quiero. Dios, te he estado echando de menos hasta volverme loco. Quiero intentarlo –dijo, con vehemencia-. No sabes el tiempo que hace que no deseo algo con tanta fuerza.

Draco tragó saliva y se mordió los labios, rojos e hinchados, un momento.

-Es tan raro... Eres Potter... _Potter_... Pero también eres Harry.

Harry asintió y, separándose un poco de él, le sujetó la cara cariñosamente entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Conozco la sensación.

Ahora parecía que Draco no se atrevía a creerle y _esa_ era también una sensación que conocía.

-Pero si me quieres... ¿por qué no me contestaste cuando te demostré que aún te quería?

Harry parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Qué? Draco¿cuándo...?

-La carta con el cheque –dijo él, impaciente-. ¿Es que no leíste la nota?

-Decías sólo algo de que me enviabas el dinero como habías prometido –contestó Harry, sin entender nada.

Draco, sin embargo, lo miraba como si estuviera esperando que lo comprendiera en cualquier momento.

-Para que vieras que cumplía mis promesas. Todas mis promesas.

Harry recordó la amargura con la que había pensado entonces que Draco sólo había cumplido la promesa que menos necesitaba cumplir y abrió la boca con asombro.

-¿Esa era tu manera de decirme que me seguías queriendo?-Draco apartó la vista una fracción de segundo, pero asintió con decisión. Harry sintió una ternura abrumadora hacia él y le abrazó-. Oh, Draco... Draco...

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo querías que entendiera eso? Pensé que significaba que no querías saber nada más de mí.

Draco le apartó suave, pero firmemente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

-No, claro que no.

-Siento el malentendido –dijo, de corazón.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.

-Yo también lo siento. Supongo... supongo que no me atreví a ser más claro, tal y como estaban las cosas.

-¿Y ahora?

La mirada que Draco le dirigió entonces hizo que a Harry se le erizara el vello de los brazos y de la nuca. Alguien le había mirado así una vez.

Snape, antes de morir, cuando quiso buscar a Lily en sus ojos para verla por última vez.

-Ahora quiero estar contigo.

* * *

Cuatro palabras.

Cuatro palabras que ponían el mundo en orden y cubrían de bálsamo sus heridas. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio otro beso, exultantemente feliz.

-Saldrá bien –le prometió, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo-. Sé que saldrá bien.

Draco respondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa un poco tímida, la primera desde que había llegado allí aquella noche. A Harry le recordó un poco a la actitud que había tenido cuando le había dicho que en el colegio nunca habían sido amigos, como si ya no supiera muy bien como actuar con él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, invitándole a recostarse un poco contra él si quería. Draco dudó un segundo y luego lo hizo, casi con la misma torpeza con la que le había devuelto al principio el primer beso. Su cuerpo estaba algo más tenso de lo que Harry recordaba, pero se relajó poco a poco en cuanto empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

Despacio, tenían que ir despacio. Con toda la vida por delante, no importaba.

-Si haces eso, me dormiré –dijo Draco, casi en tono de disculpa.

Harry se fijó en las sombras oscuras bajo sus párpados y en su rostro cansado, sabiendo que él estaba sólo un poco mejor.

-Los dos necesitamos dormir.

Draco hizo un ruidito de asentimiento, pero no se movió.

-Tú no eres un desastre emocional ambulante, Harry. Al menos no más de lo que ya eras en Hogwarts. Lo que te pasa es que tienes una depresión. Has de ir a un médico para que te recete poción anti-depresiva.

-Sí, lo sé. Ya me la estoy tomando.

-Bien –dijo, con satisfacción-. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

-Estoy seguro –dijo Harry, paseando la vista con adoración por sus ojos adormilados y su nariz puntiaguda e insolente.

Quizás fue entonces cuando tuvo la certeza de aquello funcionaría. Ron se había equivocado en una cosa: Draco había entrado por esa puerta y había resultado ser el chico que amaba, no un espejismo. Ya no eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, ya no simbolizaban nada. Sólo eran dos chicos que habían perdido demasiadas cosas y se habían encontrado mutuamente y entendían el valor de lo que habían encontrado.

-Yo también me pondré bien. He pensado comprarme otra casa¿sabes?. Blaise me acompañó a ver una hace un par de días.-Draco bostezó y se acomodó mejor contra Harry-. No era muy grande, sólo tenía diez habitaciones, pero estaba en medio del campo y los paisajes eran increíbles, mejores que los de Malfoy manor. Detrás de la casa había un estanque y un árbol enorme que daba sombra en verano.

Harry no supo qué le hizo más gracia, el modo en que se arrugaba su nariz cuando bostezaba o que considerara que una casa de diez habitaciones no era muy grande.

-Suena muy bien. Y parece que te gustó mucho.

-Era preciosa.

-¿Vas a comprarla?

Draco apretó la mano que Harry había dejado sobre su cadera.

-Depende.

Esta vez, Harry sí comprendió bien lo que quería decirle. Que sólo lo haría si a él le gustaba porque esperaba que se mudara allí algún día. Entonces dejó que su vista vagara por el comedor y se dio cuenta de que allí nunca se había sentido realmente en casa, excepto en el tiempo que había pasado con Draco. No, aquello había sido un escondite, no un hogar.

-Podríamos ir juntos a echarle otro vistazo.

-Genial –murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa.

Draco empezó a añadir algo sobre un balcón con mirador en la habitación principal y un sótano en el que instalar un laboratorio de pociones, pero se estaba quedando dormido casi por momentos. Harry habría jurado que le escuchó murmurar algo de que no tenía nombre de perro antes de quedarse completamente frito. Entonces lo observó atentamente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo pasando al suyo a través de la ropa, reconfortado por su peso y por el ritmo pausado de su respiración. Por un momento pensó en llevarlo a la cama con algún hechizo, sin despertarlo, pero luego cambió de idea y, sacando su varita hizo aparecer una manta que extendió sobre Draco y él. Después se movió un poco para encontrar una posición más confortable y Draco se acomodó de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Otro movimiento de varita apagó la luz, fundiendo en el proceso la mitad de las bombillas.

-Buenas noches, Draco –dijo en voz muy bajita, aunque sabía que ya no podía oirle.

Los ojos se le estaban cerrando. Todavía pudo pensar que Draco seguiría allí al día siguiente, que tenían una oportunidad, después de todo. Y sus labios se curvaron en una última sonrisa antes de quedarse también dormido, esperando con ilusión el amanecer.

**Fin**

* * *

Lireve, hola, guapa. Mujer, es que este era un fic de mucho sufrimiento, jaja. Y en realidad, cuanto más sufren, más dulce sabe después que las cosas se arreglen¿no? Lo de Imogen Lake salió sin más; la verdad es que nunca había oído hablar de la cantante Imogen Heap. Y bueno, ya has visto, hiciste bien en tener fe en mis finales felices :) Besitos y hasta el próximo fic!

Sombrero Seleccionador, qué tal? Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ENDLM. Le tengo mucho cariño, con eso de que fue el primer fic que escribí y publiqué. En cuanto a este fic, pues espero que hayas disfrutado con el final y que te haya quitado el mal sabor de boca del último capi. Ya sé que lo terminé en un momento muy malo. Besitos y muchas gracias por todo.

Ruka, hola. Lo arreglé, lo arreglé, jeje. La reacción de Draco se debió al shock, pero también a que creyó comprender que se había enamorado de alguien que, en realidad, no le amaba a él. Y a que el suicidio de su madre le había hecho pensar que ella no le quería y todo eso. Vamos, que hay que entenderle. En fin, muchos besos, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien con el final.

Yankee, hola. Espero que este final haya compensado el mal trago del último capi. Ya ves que Draco tenía sus motivos para pensar que se había enamorado de un chico que en realidad no le quería a él. La comunicación es muy importante! Besos y muchas gracias por todo.

Remus Albus Vel, como puedes ver, no me he olvidado de que me gustan los finales felices, jaja. Vamos, hago un final triste después de todo lo que les he hecho pasar y me pego a mí misma por sádica XD En cuanto a lo de peinar, no pasa nada, jaja. Yo creo que en ese momento era imposible saber a qué venía aquella salida de Draco. En fin, un beso muy grande y gracias por los comentarios (y por lo del ordenador!)


End file.
